Amor por Siempre
by Fcda
Summary: Para Azusa, aceptar sus sentimientos no fue una tarea fácil. Pero una vez que lo logró, creyó que la vida solo le traería alegrías al lado de su amada. Sin embargo, alguien de su pasado regresa para hacerle caer en cuenta de su error
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Azusa jamás pensó que su paso por la escuela preparatoria femenina Sakuragaoka cambiaría su vida de la forma en que lo hizo. Siendo la única hija del matrimonio entre el reconocido guitarrista de Jazz Mamoru Nakano y la célebre cantante Ayana Taketatsu, la música siempre fue parte de su vida, al igual que la estricta forma de ser que ellos le inculcaron.

A los 9 años, Azusa comenzó a tocar la guitarra, mostrando su talento en las seis cuerdas. Poco a poco, comenzó a explorar los diferentes sonidos que escuchaba, al tiempo que su padre le enseñaba todo lo que sabía. Siempre obtuvo buenas calificaciones gracias a lo estricta que era con ella misma, pero no se sentía del todo feliz.

Al entrar a Sakuragaoka, quedó fascinada con la banda del club de música ligera, uniéndose a ellas de inmediato. ¡Grande fue su decepción al darse cuenta que eran, en su mayoría, lo opuesto a ella! La mayor parte del tiempo de ensayos lo dedicaban a comer postres y tomar té. Esperaba que fuesen tan estrictas como ella era, pero, al darse cuenta que no era así, reaccionó de forma violenta, siendo sorpresivamente calmada por Yui Hirasawa (guitarrista y vocalista de la banda) al abrazarla con ternura.

Azusa quiso renunciar, pero no hallaba en ninguna otra banda esa magia que Yui, la bajista Mio Akiyama, la baterista Ritsu Tainaka y la tecladista Tsumugi Kotobuki transmitían en el escenario. Era algo que estaba fuera de sus conocimientos; más allá de la teoría y las horas de dedicado ensayo. Su curiosidad por esa magia le hizo quedarse.

Poco a poco fue acostumbrándose al ritmo de ellas, descubriendo así que los lazos de amistad entre ellas eran el secreto de aquella magia; y dichos lazos la fueron envolviendo, atándola emocionalmente a Yui. Con cada abrazo que la mayor le brindaba, nuevos sentimientos despertaban en ella, sentimientos que no creyó que desarrollaría y menos por otra chica. Aceptar esos sentimientos no fue fácil y tuvo que experimentar diferentes situaciones para lograrlo.

Durante un viaje a Londres, previo a la graduación de las cuatro mayores, ella comenzó a sospechar que Yui hubiese reprobado solo para quedarse a su lado. Esto hizo que entrara en una fase de negación, evitando toda muestra de afecto que ella intentaba darle. Ui, la hermana menor de Yui, desmintió esta información, confirmando que su hermana, Mio, Ritsu y Tsumugi irían juntas a la Universidad de Ritsumeikan, ubicada en Kioto.

El día de la graduación, las mayores se despidieron de Azusa regalándole una canción que habían escrito especialmente para ella. Escondida en la letra de esa canción, Yui había puesto una pequeña declaración romántica. A ella le dolió ver que "Azu-nyan" (como le decía de cariño tras verla maullar con unas orejas de gato puestas) se hubiera vuelto distante en esos últimos días, aunque supo ocultarlo tras su inocente sonrisa. Asumiendo que quizás no volvería a verla, puso sus sentimientos en cada carácter de lo que le correspondió escribir en aquella letra. La menor no lo notó la primera vez, pero esa declaración subliminal fue el primer paso para aceptar lo que sentía.

Con el inicio del nuevo año escolar, la joven Nakano, junto a Ui y su amiga Jun Suzuki, reclutó a dos nuevas chicas, Sumire Saito y Nao Okuda, logrando mantener el club con vida y su mente un poco despejada del hecho de que extrañaba a sus mayores, especialmente a Yui. Por esta razón, no notó los sentimientos de la menor de las Hirasawa hasta que estos explotaron.

Aquella semana sucedieron algunos hechos que pusieron a Azusa contra las cuerdas: descubrió la declaración de Yui en la canción de despedida, recibió su inesperada visita y Ui reveló lo que sentía por ella.

La joven Nakano estaba estupefacta. Les había tomado cariño a las dos hermanas y no quería que ninguna saliera lastimada, pero verse en ese triángulo le obligaba necesariamente a tomar una decisión. Al conversar con Aki, madre de Yui, se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos por la mayor eran más fuertes, lo suficiente para considerarlos amor, pero ella no quería una relación a distancia.

Luego de que Yui regresara a la universidad, Ui comenzó a mostrarse más cariñosa con Azusa, abrazándola cada que tenía oportunidad. La joven Nakano intentaba poner distancia, pero ser compañeras de clase le dificultaba las cosas. Además, con cada abrazo que la menor de las Hirasawa le daba, extrañaba más los de la mayor, con quien se comunicaba una vez por semana.

Durante el tradicional viaje de las alumnas del tercer grado de Sakuragaoka a Kioto, Azusa se reencontró sorpresivamente con Yui en un karaoke. Las semanas previas, la joven Nakano había cambiado de opinión respecto a las relaciones a distancia; pero, cuando se lo proponía a la mayor de las Hirasawa, Ui las interrumpió. La pelinegra finalmente decidió dejarle en claro que no sentía nada más allá de una amistad por ella y que no la ilusionaría con falsas esperanzas.

Ui se deprimió por el rechazo que sufrió. No queriendo ver a nadie, se alejó del club y apenas atendía sus clases. Azusa intentó disculparse de varias maneras, recibiendo siempre la misma respuesta: «tú no eres culpable de lo que me está sucediendo».

Jun decidió intervenir, forzando a Ui a pasar tiempo con ella. Gracias a su sentido del humor y recurrentes bromas, logró devolverle poco a poco el buen ánimo y la sonrisa. Gracias a esto, la menor de las Hirasawa regresó al club, siendo recibida con alegría por sus compañeras. Durante este lapso, ambas comenzaron a tener sentimientos mutuos y continuaron pasando bastante tiempo juntas, algo que alegró mucho a Azusa.

Durante el campamento de verano del club, mientras Azusa asesoraba a Sumire y Nao, Jun decidió confesar sus sentimientos a Ui, quien los aceptó y correspondió, dando así inicio a su primera relación romántica. Ambas estaban muy felices de dar ese paso, sentimiento que transmitieron a sus compañeras de banda.

Tras el campamento de su universidad, Yui regresó a su pueblo natal para pasar el verano junto a su familia y a Azusa. Para ella fue una grata sorpresa saber que su hermanita y Jun habían comenzado a salir. Felicitándolas, supo que ya no había impedimento para que ella y su amada pudieran ser pareja. La joven Nakano, adelantándose a la mayor, fue quien propuso establecer aquella deseada relación romántica.

Durante lo que quedaba de las vacaciones, ambas pasaron mucho tiempo juntas, compartiendo muchos momentos, disfrutando de sus gustos en común y la mutua compañía. Cuando llegó el momento en el que Yui regresara a la universidad, ambas prometieron permanecer en contacto y dar lo mejor de ellas en los estudios.

Los meses avanzaron. Las actividades de sus clases y clubes mantuvieron sus mentes ocupadas, haciendo que la espera para volverse a ver pareciese más corta. Tanto Wakaba Girls, la banda de Azusa, como Houkago Tea Time, la de las mayores, tuvieron magníficas presentaciones que, para tristeza de las guitarristas, coincidieron en día y hora.

El día de navidad, una gran caja fue encontrada por Ayana en la puerta de su casa. Al ver que tenía una tarjeta que indicaba que era para su hija, la entró a la sala, llamando a Azusa para que fuese a recibirla. Grande fue la sorpresa, no solo de la joven Nakano, también de sus padres, cuando, al abrir la caja, Yui saltó desde el interior y la abrazó con fuerza mientras le deseaba una feliz navidad. La señora Nakano comenzó a reír, ya que este gesto le trajo gratos recuerdos de su juventud.

Tras recibir este "regalo", Azusa estaba más motivada a ingresar a Ritsumeikan. Día a día permanecía pegada a sus libros y apuntes, estudiando para superar el examen de admisión. Ayana tenía sentimientos encontrados al ver a su hija así. Por una parte, le agradaba verla tan entusiasmada por entrar a la universidad, pero no le gustaba que dicho entusiasmo. Fuese causado por una persona y no por el deseo de superarse.

El día del examen, Azusa se sentía algo nerviosa al ser la primera vez que experimentaba una prueba de ese nivel. Aun así, las preguntas se le facilitaron al ser de los temas que ella había estudiado, siendo una de las primeras en lograr resolverlo.

Y allí estaba la pequeña, frente al tablero donde habían publicado los resultados de los exámenes de admisión. Ui y Jun, quienes también se presentaron a Ritsumeikan, ya se habían hallado entre las aprobadas, pero Azusa no encontraba su nombre. Las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer en sus ojos; no podía creer que todo su esfuerzo, que todas las horas de estudio hayan sido en vano. De pronto, alguien tocó su hombro. Se trataba de uno de los profesores de la universidad, quien le indicó que su nombre estaba en la parte superior, en el cuadro de honor, al haber obtenido una de las 10 calificaciones más altas entre los postulantes. Llevada por la emoción, dio un salto hacia atrás, chocando contra otra persona, quien, inmediatamente se produjo el contacto entre ambos cuerpos, la envolvió en sus brazos.

—¡Lo hice, Yui-senpai! —exclamó al reconocer la calidez de aquel abrazo.

—¡Felicidades, Azu-nyan!

Este parecía ser el final feliz de su historia; eso querían creer ellas. Pero el destino es caprichoso y ama complicar las cosas a quienes buscan su felicidad. Cerca de ellas, un joven pelinegro las observaba, cautivado por la belleza de la joven Nakano.

 _Continuará…_


	2. 1-Reencuentros

**1-Reencuentros**

Yui actuaba extraño. Esta fue la conclusión a la que Azusa llegó cuando la castaña propuso que Houkago Tea Time pasara las vacaciones de primavera ensayando (sí, leyeron bien) para el concierto de bienvenida que el club de música ligera daría a los nuevos alumnos de Ritsumeikan. ¿En qué momento ella había adquirido ese nivel de responsabilidad? La respuesta era un nuevo reto que Akira Wada, guitarrista, vocalista y líder de Onna Gumi (banda rival de HTT) le había propuesto.

Todo comenzó cuando la joven Hirasawa, al enterarse de que Azusa había pasado el examen de admisión de la universidad, comenzó a alardear de lo buena que era y que, con ella, HTT no volvería a perder. Akira, llevada por su instinto competitivo, le retó a una nueva batalla de bandas durante el mencionado concierto. Yui aceptó sin dudarlo, obviando el hecho de que las cinco no habían tocado juntas en un año.

Fue Mio quien le hizo caer en cuenta de la situación. En ese año, estar en otra banda fue uno de los factores que provocaron el desacople de la menor de las integrantes de HTT. Presentarse así era riesgoso, especialmente si buscaban la victoria. Pero la actitud despreocupada de la guitarrista castaña y su optimismo hicieron que aquellas palabras emergieran de su sonriente boca: «Tranquila. Podemos ensayar durante las vacaciones de primavera».

Pese a no dar completo crédito a esa situación, la joven Nakano era optimista. Siempre deseó que sus amigas tomasen la música más seriamente, y parecía que eso estaba pasando. Pero todo se fue al traste cuando se dio cuenta de que el lugar pactado para reunirse era aquella cafetería de los Kotobuki donde una vez trabajaron como terapia para que Mio superara su timidez.

—¡Sabía que esto iba a pasar! ¡Ustedes no cambian! —exclamó al entrar y verlas sentadas a una mesa conversando amenamente.

—Tenemos reservada una sala de ensayo para dentro de una hora y no se pueden consumir alimentos ni bebidas ahí —dijo Ritsu sin inmutarse.

—Pero…

—Además —intervino Mugi, impidiendo una protesta de la "gatita"—, Sumire me contó que ustedes habían mantenido la tradicional hora del té. Esas costumbres no deben perderse.

Azusa suspiró resignada al no poder contradecir eso. Luego, caminó hacia la mesa donde ellas se encontraban. Al llegar, se sentó junto a Yui dándole un beso en la mejilla. Ritsu reaccionó a este acto comenzando a tocar un violín de aire, acto que detuvo a los pocos segundos para fingir darle el imaginario instrumento a Mio. —¿Qué crees que haces? —preguntó la bajista.

—Pues, dado que Koizumi no está aquí, pensé que tú serías mejor violinista que yo — respondió la baterista sonriendo pícaramente. Mugi, Yui y Azusa (quien estaba al tanto de las relaciones sentimentales que había entre la tecladista y la líder del grupo, así como la de Mio con un joven llamado Satoru Koizumi) comenzaron a reír con este comentario. La zurda solo pudo reaccionar golpeando a su mejor amiga en la cabeza.

Acoplarse de nuevo como quinteto fue más fácil de lo que ellas pensaban. Tan solo bastaron unos compases para que la magia que había en ellas surgiera, haciendo parecer que nunca se habían separado. Esto hizo que las chicas trabajaran durante las vacaciones en una nueva canción que Mio había escrito.

El día de la inducción de los nuevos alumnos había llegado. Azusa, Ui y Jun estaban nerviosas ante su nueva etapa que apenas iniciaba. La chica de cabello rizado intentaba aligerar lo que sentí.an haciendo bromas, pero no era suficiente para que se relajaran.

Finalizado el discurso de bienvenida dado por el rector de la universidad, las tres chicas se separaron para ir a sus facultades, organizar sus horarios e inscribirse a los clubes a los que pertenecerían. Ui y Jun continuarían en la música, pero lo harían en el club de jazz, género por el que la menor de las Hirasawa había tomado afición gracias a su relación con la joven Suzuki.

Al acercarse al salón del club, Azusa se sorprendió al ver tanta gente congregada. No podía creer que alrededor de 50 de los nuevos alumnos tuvieran la intención de unirse, al igual que ella. Una voz femenina, a través de un megáfono, indicó a los presentes que debían dirigirse al auditorio de la universidad, lugar donde se llevarían a cabo las audiciones de ingreso. Durante el trayecto, pudo ver a sus compañeras de banda corriendo en la misma dirección que ella, lo que le hizo sonreír.

Tras las audiciones de bandas, de las que cuatro fueron aceptadas, se realizaron las de los "solistas", que tenían 2 fases. La primera era la audición como tal de los músicos, cuyos resultados se conocerían momentos después de que el último aspirante se presentara. La segunda etapa era la selección de las bandas, donde se filtraban a los admitidos haciendo que tocaran con las agrupaciones que les pretendían para evaluar su adaptabilidad. Para no hacer tan largo el proceso, les pedían que improvisaran cerca de dos minutos.

Azusa sorteó la primera etapa interpretando Voodoo Child de Jimi Hendrix, siendo una de los que avanzaron a la segunda etapa. La menor se vio sorprendida al ver que casi todas las bandas pidieron que ella se uniera. La joven Nakano tocó con cada una de las agrupaciones, adaptándose relativamente bien a cada estilo, pero tenía clara su decisión: regresar a Houkago Tea Time. Fue inevitable que la pequeña se viera envuelta en un abrazo colectivo dado por sus compañeras de banda, pero a ella le alegraba tanto volver que no opuso resistencia.

Al día siguiente, Yui se levantó inusualmente temprano, ya que quiso acompañar a su novia de camino a la universidad. La residencia universitaria a donde se mudó la joven Nakano (un pequeño aparta-estudio con todo lo básico para vivir) estaba ubicado en el mismo edificio que las de sus compañeras de banda, por lo que esa sería la primera vez que compartirían camino. Mientras caminaban, tomadas de la mano, Azusa comentaba lo asombrada que estaba al ver el nivel de los demás integrantes del club y lo mucho que le sorprendió que casi todas las bandas quisieran reclutarla.

—Eso no es sorprendente, Azu-nyan. Eres muy buena —comentó la castaña con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, pero nunca me he considerado buena.

—Lo eres. Aún recuerdo lo maravillada y celosa que estaba la primera vez que te vi tocar. Y sigues siendo mejor que yo.

—No lo creo, senpai. Tú has tenido muchos progresos y has mejorado bastante…

De repente, una voz masculina gritó el nombre de la joven Nakano. Se trataba de un joven de cabello negro, cuyos ojos marrones se iluminaron al ver que la pelinegra giraba en su dirección y sonrió al reconocerlo.

—¡Kotaru! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

—Lo sé. Han sido tres largos años. ¿Estudias en Ritsumeikan, Azusa?

—Sí.

—¡También yo! El destino nos ha juntado de nuevo.

—Eso veo. Por cierto, te presento a mi novia, Yui Hirasawa. Senpai, te presento a Kotaru Sato, mi mejor amigo en secundaria.

—Un gusto en conocerte, Sato-kun. —Yui se sorprendió al no recibir respuesta. Kotaru solo estaba de pie, con sus ojos puestos en Azusa. El rostro del joven reflejaba tristeza y algo de decepción.

"No puedo creer que los rumores sean ciertos. Azusa está atravesando esa etapa… Y todo por estudiar en una escuela femenina".

—¿Pasa algo, Kotaru? —preguntó la joven Nakano con un notable tono de preocupación, sacando de sus pensamientos al chico.

—¿Eh? No. Solo me sorprendió que… — Kotaru dudó al intentar hablar sabiendo que, al decir lo que pensaba, podría hacer enfadar a su amiga—. Estoy un poco sorprendido con que le hayas dado una oportunidad al romanticismo. Ya sabes, siempre decías que no te ibas a enamorar hasta terminar la universidad… —Una risa nerviosa fue el punto final de estas palabras.

—La vida nos enseña que no se puede mandar sobre el corazón y no se puede decidir en qué momento nacen los sentimientos, ni hacia quién. —Mientras decía esto, Azusa aumentó el agarre de su mano hacia la de Yui, quien le sonrió dulcemente. Kotaru miró su reloj y, despidiéndose de las chicas, se adelantó a la universidad.

—No me agrada ese chico —mencionó la joven Hirasawa mientras el chico se alejaba.

—¿Celosa, senpai? —preguntó la gatita mientras retomaban su marcha. Su compañera pareció meditarlo un poco antes de responder.

—Creo que es eso. A decir verdad, no me gustó la forma en la que te miraba.

—No pienses demasiado en eso. Él y yo solo somos amigos.

Al llegar a la universidad, y tras una breve despedida, ambas tomaron rumbos distintos para ir a sus respectivas facultades. Cuando Azusa entró al salón donde tomaría su primera clase del día, vio sorprendida que Kotaru estaba ahí, conversando con una chica castaña que tenía algunos mechones teñidos de azul.

—¡Vaya! ¡Parece que el destino conspiró para reunirnos de nuevo, Azusa! —exclamó el chico al notar a la joven Nakano junto a la puerta.

—Eso veo. —Kotaru hizo una seña de mano para que Azusa se acercara, a lo que la pelinegra negó con la cabeza.

—Ven, Azusa —insistió él.

—No quisiera ser inoportuna. De hecho, parece que interrumpí tu conversación con tu novia. —Un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de la chica de mechones azules al escuchar esto.

—No, Yuuki-san y yo solo somos amigos.

—Ah, ya veo. Soy Azusa Nakano, un gusto en conocerte.

—Angela Yuuki, el gusto es mío.

A Azusa le llamó la atención el curioso nombre de su nueva compañera; pero, cuando iba a preguntarle al respecto, el profesor llegó a impartir su clase.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **LaVieRose: Bien, espero no arruinarle yéndome por las ramas. Ahora, la historia recién comienza y el prólogo fue un pequeño resumen para llegar al punto de partida.**

 **Fer: 1. Genial, los extrañaba.  
2\. Bien, con eso quedo contento.  
3\. Sí, es un spin-off. Y probablemente aparezca.**

 **Chobits: Tú y tu Mugitsu… XD**

 **Gracias por leer,** **see** **you.**


	3. 2-Concierto de Bienvenida

**2-Concierto de Bienvenida**

El día del concierto de bienvenida había llegado. Un total de 12 bandas actuarían frente a los nuevos alumnos (y también los antiguos) mostrando parte de sus repertorios durante un lapso de 20 minutos cada una. Por supuesto, el plato principal era la batalla entre Onna Gumi y Houkago Tea Time. Mientras el auditorio se llenaba poco a poco, los integrantes de las bandas se preparaban para sus actuaciones. Algunos meditaban, otros calentaban sus cuerpos y voces, otros afinaban sus instrumentos y otras tomaban té y comían postres.

—Ustedes nunca toman las cosas en serio. La vida y la música no son un juego y tarde o temprano les golpearán en la cara.

—No creo que sea correcto que les digas eso, Akira. Menos con esa taza de té en tu mano. —Este comentario de Ayame, baterista de Onna Gumi, hizo que las integrantes de HTT comenzaran a reír.

—¡Cállate! Estoy en mi derecho de relajarme antes de mi nueva victoria.

—No te relajes demasiado o nuestra banda te vencerá —intervino Ritsu.

—Eso está por verse. —Tras decir esto, la mirada de Akira se fijó en Azusa, quien retiraba con una servilleta algunas migajas del rostro de Yui—. No entiendo qué haces con ella, Nakano. Eres muy talentosa, podrías ser profesional si te lo propones.

—Digamos que ellas tienen una magia especial que me hace sentir que pertenezco aquí. —Akira levantó una ceja ante esta respuesta que dejó sin resolver su duda.

La hora del evento había llegado. Una a una, las bandas hicieron sus presentaciones ante unos maravillados jóvenes que ovacionaron cada uno de los temas interpretados. Esto añadió algo de presión a Onna Gumi y a HTT, quienes no querían verse opacadas por las restantes bandas.

—Muchas gracias a Tenshi no Tsubasa por su magnífica interpretación. Bien, chicos, ha llegado el momento que hemos estado esperando. ¡La épica revancha que quedó pendiente el año pasado está por comenzar! A los nuevos les informo que estas bandas ya se habían enfrentado el año pasado en dos ocasiones. La primera marcó la victoria de Onna Gumi, mientras que la segunda se declaró en empate debido a un tifón que hizo suspender nuestro festival universitario. Ahora, Houkago Tea Time tiene una nueva integrante. ¿Las beneficiará? ¡Ya lo veremos!

Con estas palabras, la presidenta del club, Kana Yoshii, introdujo al quinteto. Algunos alumnos se asustaron al escuchar sobre a nueva integrante, creyendo que alguna de las cuatro mayores había sido reemplazada, tranquilizándose al ver 5 siluetas sobre el aún oscuro escenario. Antes de que las luces se encendieran, la batería y el bajo comenzaron a sonar, dando así inicio a Samidare 20 Love, canción donde la voz de Mio brilló maravillando a los nuevos alumnos, al igual que a los antiguos. La sorpresa para todos llegó en el solo, siendo interpretado por Azusa. Nadie se esperaba que la "nueva" del grupo tomara tan pronto ese rol en una canción. La joven Nakano se sintió intimidada por algunas miradas de alumnos de segundo, tercer y cuarto año, pero esto se vio opacado por la orgullosa sonrisa de Yui.

—¡Muchas gracias a todos! —exclamó Mio una vez finalizada la canción, en medio del aplauso del público—. ¿Saben algo? Azusa, nuestra nueva guitarrista, ya estuvo con nosotras. Fue parte de nuestra banda durante nuestros dos últimos años de preparatoria, y no saben lo mucho que nos alegra que esté de regreso a nuestro lado.

Un nuevo aplauso dio la bienvenida a la gatita, quien sintió que esas miradas se aligeraron un poco.

—Voy a decirles un secreto –intervino Yui—. Azusa-chan fue quien me enseñó mucho de lo que sé acerca de tocar la guitarra. Ella es asombrosa, y probablemente nunca pueda alcanzar su nivel. Y lo mejor es que ella ha sido muy paciente conmigo. Akira-chan sabe que no soy la más aplicada y que me distraigo con facilidad… —Ritsu golpeó insistentemente el bombo de su batería, indicando que debían continuar tocando—. Bien, la siguiente canción la escribimos para ella, en agradecimiento por esos dos años que pasamos juntas. Y ahora cobra un nuevo significado: la esperanza de que sean muchos más. Esto se llama Tenshi ni Fureta yo.

El público quedó maravillado con esa canción. La emotiva letra, la forma en que las mayores intercalaban sus voces y la forma en la que interpretaban sus instrumentos conmovió a muchos. Yui sorprendió a todos al girarse junto a su micrófono para mirar a Azusa mientras cantaba la última parte de la canción, esa parte en la que ella había puesto su confesión, sabiendo que esta vez sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Finalizada la canción, las dos guitarristas se fundieron en un abrazo.

"¿Desde cuándo te gusta que te abracen en público, Azusa?" pensó Kotaru, quien estaba presenciando el evento.

—¡Ok! ¡Suficiente de sentimentalismos cursis! —exclamó Ritsu . Es hora de nuestra nueva canción. En exclusiva para ustedes, esto se llama Neo Image.

Apenas la baterista terminó de presentar la canción, Yui comenzó a tocar el riff principal, seguida por sus compañeras en una canción bastante rockera. Mio nuevamente deslumbraba con su potencia vocal y la facilidad que tenía para alcanzar notas altas mientras tocaba su bajo con maestría. La bajista agradeció el buen recibimiento que tuvo su más reciente composición.

—Bien, ha llegado el momento de despedirnos. Pero no los vamos a dejar sin darles una buena ración de curri. Nuestra última canción de hoy se titula Curry Nochi Rice.

Yui encontró su momento de brillar cantando una de sus canciones favoritas, así como del público. Su dulce voz contrastaba perfectamente con el rápido ritmo de la canción, y aquella fue una de sus mejores interpretaciones del solo. Finalizada la canción, las chicas agradecieron en coro y bajaron del escenario en medio de la ovación del público.

—¡Muchas gracias por esa presentación, Houkago Tea Time! Ahora, estas tres chicas quieren demostrar que no necesitan reclutar más integrantes para afirmar su superioridad. Ellas son ¡Onna Gumi!

Sin hacerse esperar, las tres chicas se ubicaron en sus posiciones, comenzando su presentación con una canción titulada Rose. Azusa quedó atrapada en el poderoso estilo que Akira tenía al tocar, dándole así la razón a las palabras de Yui. "Será difícil vencerlas con ese nivel. Yui-senpai comentaba que ellas quieren ser profesionales y eso se nota. Si tan solo tomáramos en serio nuestros ensayos…" pensaba la joven Nakano.

Tras dos canciones más, Lucy y No Way, Ayame y Sachi abandonaron el escenario mientras Akira dejaba su guitarra de lado para tocar una acústica, haciendo una versión acústica de Kuroi Namida con la que finalizó su presentación de esa noche.

—Muchas gracias chicas de Onna Gumi por otra magnífica presentación. Ahora, el momento que hemos estado esperando. Nuestro querido asesor, el profesor Haruhisa Matsumoto, luego de escuchar atentamente a ambas bandas, nos dará su veredicto respecto a esta batalla.

—Bien, antes de empezar, me llamó mucho la atención lo rápido que se reacoplaron las 5 integrantes de Houkago Tea Time. Tengo entendido que Nakano-san estuvo un año separada de las demás mientras terminaba su preparatoria. Y el año pasado no fue el más tranquilo para sus integrantes, especialmente Tainaka-san.

—No me lo recuerde, profesor —intervino Ritsu—. No volveré a jugar a la heroína nunca más.

Algunos alumnos rieron ante este comentario, pero quienes sabían el motivo por el que fue dicho guardaron un respetuoso silencio.

—Ahora —retomó el profesor—, ambas bandas han mejorado bastante desde la última vez que se enfrentaron y eso es algo que aplaudo. Pero una de ellas hizo algo que definitivamente marcó la diferencia y les dio la victoria. Las ganadoras, gracias a su nueva canción, son Houkago Tea Time.

Ni bien Haruhisa había terminado de hablar, un enorme aplauso llenó el auditorio de la universidad. El quinteto gritó de alegría ante esta victoria. Mio se vio envuelta en los brazos de sus compañeras en agradecimiento por esa canción que les dio la victoria. Mientras, sin decir ninguna palabra, Onna Gumi abandonaba el lugar con tristeza en sus rostros.

 _Continuará…_

 **Fer: 1. Bueno, era Yui después de todo.**

 **1.5. Creo que sí es normal.**

 **2\. Bien, aún no pierdo el toque cómico**

 **3\. Ella no cambia.**

 **3.5. De momento, sí.**

 **4\. Ten ese botón a la mano**

 **5\. Supones bien, aunque está más enfocado en Yui y Azusa.**

 **Cami-rin-chan: supongo que sí, dada la época. Bien, veo que tomaste partido. Ya veremos el desarrollo de Angela**

 **Chobits3: Ok, ok, lo dejo en paz. Y ya veremos qué dice mi musa.**

 **Gracias por leer, see you**


	4. 3-Todo Tuyo

**3-Todo Tuyo**

Luego de la victoria de HTT en el concierto de bienvenida, Akira creyó que sus rivales actuarían de forma arrogante. Lo último que deseaba era ser tildada de perdedora, especialmente por Yui. Algo dentro de ella le decía que exageraba, pero, tomando en cuenta que dos de los tres enfrentamientos entre las dos bandas habían sido iniciativa suya, no pudo estar tranquila. Por tal motivo, el día siguiente al concierto (para su suerte, un domingo) evitó todo contacto con el quinteto de Toyosato. Sin embargo, ella sabía que eso no sería siempre posible, especialmente cuando la joven Hirasawa tomaba las mismas clases que ella.

Tras pensarlo detenidamente, Akira tomó la decisión de evadir a HTT lo más que pudiera. Como primer paso, optó por levantarse más temprano de lo que estaba acostumbrada e irse a la universidad antes de la hora en la que Yui solía levantarse. De esta forma, lograría refugiarse en la biblioteca hasta que fuese el momento de ir a clase, lo que haría que fuese virtualmente imposible la comunicación entre ambas. Con lo que no contaba era encontrarla apenas salía de la residencia. La joven Hirasawa le saludó con su usual sonrisa optimista.

—¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano? —preguntó asombrada.

—Voy a acompañar a Azu-nyan de camino a su primera clase, Akira-chan. —Tras decir esto, la castaña retomó su camino, seguida por la pelinegra.

—Te veo demasiado ligada sentimentalmente a ella, Yui. ¿No crees que deberías darle su espacio?

—Pero estuvimos separadas físicamente por seis meses desde que somos pareja. —Un puchero acompañó estas palabras, gesto que cambió rápidamente a una mirada sugestiva—. Además, tú hacías lo mismo con Maeda-senpai el año pasado.

Akira no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante estas palabras, aunque un leve atisbo de tristeza se vio en su mirada.

Al llegar a la residencia de Azusa, Yui notó que ella no había sido la única en tener la idea de acompañar a la joven Nakano. Frente a la puerta, Kotaru esperaba a que saliera su compañera mientras sostenía su teléfono en la mano, observándolo atentamente.

Azusa esperaba que esto sucediera. De hecho, así lo había planeado para conseguir que su novia y su amigo se llevasen bien. Tenía a su favor que Yui fuese tan amistosa con todos por naturaleza y que no guardara rencores. Pero tuvo una pequeña decepción a ver nuevamente esa mirada de tristeza en el rostro de Kotaru cuando, ni bien había abierto la puerta, era envuelta por los brazos de su amada. Akira también notó esa mirada, lo que le hizo preocuparse.

—Como te decía, Yui: meterse en medio de relaciones ajenas es malo —dijo tras aclarar su garganta.

—Ya lo sé, Akira-chan. Pero me preocupó ver a Eiichiro-senpai actuando así con Fujiko-chan. —Yui no mentía, aunque omitió algunos detalles para que la indirecta de su rival no fuese notoria.

—¿De qué están hablando? —preguntó Azusa.

—Nada especial. Hayase-senpai comenzó a actuar de manera sospechosa con su novia días antes de las vacaciones de primavera. Y Yui metió sus narices en ese asunto. —La mencionada soltó una risa nerviosa mientras soltaba a Azusa y los cuatro emprendían su marcha hacia la universidad.

—Bueno, Eiichiro-senpai solo quería darle una sorpresa de cumpleaños a Fujiko-chan, pero él no es muy bueno guardando secretos. Por eso actuaba así —complementó Yui.

—Ellos son los amigos de Koizumi-senpai, ¿o es así?

—Así es, Azu-nyan. Y no solo de él, también de nosotras.

—Ya veo. Por cierto, Wada-senpai, no quiero sonar grosera, pero… ¿qué haces tan temprano camino a la universidad?

Esta pregunta hizo que Akira se detuviera. Sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo unos pasos más adelante y, girándose a verla mientas esperaban su respuesta, la hallaron cabizbaja y con un leve rubor.

—A decir verdad, planeé ir más temprano para evadirlas y evitar que me echaran en cara su victoria.

—¿Por qué haríamos eso, Akira-chan? Nosotras no somos así —afirmó Yui con firmeza en su voz—. Esta vez perdieron, pero puede que la próxima no sea así. Además, ni tú, ni Ayame-chan ni Sacchan lo hicieron cuando nos vencieron el año pasado.

—Lo sé, y lamento mucho pensar así de ustedes. —Mientras decía esto, Akira hacía una reverencia como muestra de su arrepentimiento. Luego de incorporarse, retomó su marcha. —Supongo que un par de horas de lectura en la biblioteca no vienen mal. ¿Qué dices, Yui?

—Tienes razón, Akira-chan.

—Pero nada de mangas ni novelas ligeras —dijeron al tiempo Azusa y Akira. Yui hizo un puchero en respuesta.

Al llegar a la universidad y luego de despedirse de las mayores, Kotaru y la joven Nakano se dirigieron al aula donde tomarían su primera clase del día. De camino, Azusa preguntó el motivo del inusual silencio de su viejo amigo, quien suele ser bastante parlanchín.

—No sé. Sentí como si ese no fuera mi lugar —respondió—. Además, hablaban de personas que no conozco, por lo que no podía opinar.

—Yo tampoco los conozco. De hecho, a duras penas he visto a Koizumi-senpai en un par de ocasiones. Supongo que, ya que son amigos de la banda, tendré tiempo para socializar con ellos. Quizás tú deberías hacer lo mismo, Kotaru.

—Lo pensaré.

Mientras conversaban, ambos entraron al salón de clases caminando hombro con hombro, lo que llamó la atención de Angela y de una chica con la que hablaba.

—¡Vaya! ¡Qué bien se ven juntitos! —exclamó la chica de mechones azules.

—No malinterpretes las cosas, Yuuki-san —respondió Azusa con firmeza en su voz mientras tomaba asiento en su sitio.

—¿¡Eh?! ¡Vamos! Tú y Kotaru hacen una linda pareja. —Angela se sentó al lado de la guitarrista y acercó sus labios al oído de ella—. Pero no dejaré que lo tengas tan fácilmente— susurró.

—Todo tuyo. Yo ya tengo pareja.

—¿En serio? ¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Quién es el afortunado?

—Afortunada. Es Yui-senpai.

—¡¿Hirasawa-senpai?! —Todos los alumnos reunidos para tomar su clase giraron a ver a Angela tras esta fuerte exclamación.

—¿Algún problema con eso, Yuuki-san? —Azusa tenía un leve rubor provocado por la vergüenza que su nueva amiga le estaba haciendo pasar.

—No, absolutamente ninguno. Solo me sorprendió saber que te gustan las chicas. Es todo Una cálida sonrisa acompañó a estas palabras, gesto que hizo sentir tranquilidad a la joven Nakano.

Mientras tanto, en la biblioteca, Yui parecía bastante entretenida con un libro de historia. Tanto, que estaba en un relativo silencio. Por su parte, Akira tomaba apuntes preparando lo que podría ser un examen sorpresa por parte del profesor a cargo de su primera clase del día.

—Gracias por cubrir mi indirecta a ese chico, Yui— murmuró mientras se estiraba al hacer una pausa.

—No hay de qué, Akira-chan. Aunque eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Supongo que tú también notaste la mirada que él tenía cuando abracé a Azu-nyan.

— Así es. Ese chico no me da buena espina.

—A mí tampoco. Pero es un viejo amigo de Azu-nyan, así que no debe ser malo. Yui pronunció estas palabras con una sonrisa optimista.

—Eso espero, Yui. No queremos otro Hayime Kageyama en la universidad.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Yui despierta tan temprano? ¡Debe ser el fin del mundo! —exclamó Ritsu tras entrar a la biblioteca en busca de un libro de matemáticas.

—Mira quién habla, Ritsu —dijo Akira, volviendo su mirada a sus apuntes.

—Acompañé a Azu-nyan de camino a la universidad, aunque no vinimos solas –explicó Yui.

—Eso explica que Akira también esté aquí. —Mientras decía esto, Ritsu tomó asiento junto a su amiga.

—¿Acaso no tienes clase a esta hora, Ritsu? —preguntó la líder de Onna Gumi.

—Sí, pero el profesor no pudo venir hoy. Así que, mientras Ayame y los otros vagos de mis compañeros están perdiendo el tiempo, yo lo aprovecharé estudiando.

—Mugi-chan te regañará si no lo haces, Ricchan —intervino Yui con una pícara sonrisa.

—¡Te recuerdo que soy más estudiosa por mi cuenta desde que Mio me rechazó, Yui!

Mientras las castañas discutían, el celular de Akira vibró. Al revisarlo, notó un mensaje de su novio, cuyo contenido la dejó devastada.

" **Hola. Sé que este no es el medio para decirte esto, pero no lo puedo callar más. Durante el último tiempo he sentido que nuestra relación ya no funciona, que ya no sentimos lo mismo que antes. Por eso, creo que lo mejor es terminar. Suena cruel, pero es lo mejor, antes de que alguno de los dos salga lastimado en este juego llamado amor. Gracias por los momentos que pasamos juntos y sé feliz. Adiós, Akira".**

Fue inevitable que los ojos de la líder de Onna Gumi se llenaran de lágrimas. Dolor, frustración, ira y tristeza eran lo único que podía sentir tras leer esas palabras.

"¿Por qué de esta forma? ¿Qué le costaba decírmelo de frente? Ese idiota cree que puede burlarse de mí tan fácilmente, pero está muy equivocado. De Akira Wada nadie se burla. Ya es hora de que alguien le diga todas sus verdades" pensó mientras abandonaba la biblioteca, seguida por una desconcertadas Yui y Ritsu.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Chobits3: muchas gracias. Y siempre viene bien tomarse un descanso. Y lo pensaré.**

 **Tony: Eh… yo no la despreciaba.**

 **Cami-rin-chan: Bien, te hice cambiar de opinión. Supongo que repetiste ese "Awww pobre" con lo que le acaba de pasar a Akira. Y sí, me gustó, pero, más que eso, siento que la voz de Nana le vendría perfecta a Akira.**

 **Fer: 1. Sí, fue bastante chistosa esa parte.  
2\. Ni hablar, ella no cambia.  
3\. *Reacción de las chicas de HTT* Gracias  
4\. Lo es, es muy probable que aparezca.  
5\. Bien, no lo pierdas.  
6\. Así es**

 **Gracias por leer, see you.**


	5. 4-Advertencia

**4-Advertencia**

El rumor se expandió bastante rápido. En cuestión de horas, ya todo el cuerpo estudiantil sabía que la vocalista, guitarrista y líder de Onna Gumi, Akira Wada, y su ahora exnovio, Genjiro Maeda, habían dado fin a su relación con una fuerte discusión. Por las redes sociales circulaba el video que mostraba esa pelea verbal, así como las diferentes hipótesis que buscaban explicar las razones que llevaron a la guitarrista a ese extremo. Se hablaba de infidelidad, de celos obsesivos, de un desliz por parte de alguno de los dos…

— _¡Al menos ten la decencia de decirme las cosas en la cara, imbécil! —exclamaba Akira tras abofetear a su exnovio ni bien este había salido de su salón._

— _Sé que esa no era la mejor forma de decírtelo, pero…_

— _¡No quiero ningún "pero"! ¡Debimos haberlo hablado frente a frente!_

— _¿Para qué? Sabía que intentarías continuar a pesar de que lo nuestro ya no tenía arreglo. Era lo mejor._

— _¡¿Lo mejor!? Lo mejor era hacer esto en paz y en privado, no con media universidad observando este escándalo. Yo también sabía que lo nuestro no tenía futuro, aunque me costó admitirlo, y quería terminar más amistosamente, no con esta escena de telenovela barata. Tenías que arruinarlo todo, Genjiro Maeda._

 _Tras decir esto, Akira abandonó el lugar en medio de las atónitas miradas de sus compañeros._

Yui veía a su compañera de lejos. Akira estaba sentada a la sombra de un árbol en el bosque Kinugasayama, aledaño a la universidad, llorando por la pérdida que acababa de sufrir. Ella y Genjiro habían sido pareja desde preparatoria, manteniendo su relación a distancia durante un año, mientras la joven Wada terminaba esa etapa estudiantil. Seis meses atrás, la guitarrista comenzó a notar cómo su entonces novio cada vez actuaba más frio y distante con ella. Intentó conversarlo, pero él siempre respondía con evasivas, y cambiaba el tema. En principio ella quiso creer que se trataba del estrés producido por los exámenes, pero, una vez que estos finalizaron, la actitud del joven Maeda continuó empeorando.

De la nada, Akira sintió cómo un calor corporal y unos brazos ajenos a los suyos la envolvían, acto que la sacó de sus pensamientos. Por primera vez, ella no rechazó este gesto. Al contrario, agradeció a las deidades por el hecho de que Yui fuese tan afectuosa con los demás. Nunca antes había necesitado de un abrazo tanto como en ese instante. Sin que la dueña de Guitah lo preguntara, la pelinegra abrió su corazón y, relatando su triste historia, dejó salir todas sus penas. La castaña escuchó cada palabra dicha por su compañera, apersonándose de ellas como si fuese una extraña premonición.

—Date tiempo para superarlo, Akira-chan. Sin importar cuán profunda sea una herida, esta cerrará tarde o temprano, y depende de nosotras mismas que no vuelva a abrirse. Como tú dijiste alguna vez, lo complicado de amar es lo que hace que valga la pena luchar por ello. Además, no estás sola. Tus amigas están contigo, yo estoy contigo. Juntas haremos que te sobrepongas de esto. —Estas palabras, acompañadas de la dulce sonrisa de Yui, hicieron que Akira se sintiese mejor consigo misma, lo suficiente como para dejar que las preocupaciones académicas ocuparan su mente.

La primera clase de Azusa había concluido. Mientras el profesor a cargo de la siguiente asignatura llegaba, la joven Nakano salió del salón a tomar aire fresco. La cercanía del bosque Kinugasayama hacía que el ambiente de la universidad fuese bastante relajante, al menos para ella. Mientras inspiraba, la imagen del sonriente rostro de su amada vino a su mente, haciéndole desear que sus siguientes clases terminen pronto, solo para estar en sus brazos.

De repente, los comentarios de sus compañeros acerca de lo sucedido con Akira y Genjiro la devolvieron a la realidad. La situación se escuchaba muy seria, pese a que cierta chica con mechones azules no paraba de hacer comentarios sarcásticos al respecto, como que él se había cansado de estar con "otro hombre".

—No creo que sea el momento adecuado para ese tipo de comentarios, Yuuki-san —regañó la guitarrista.

—¡Vamos, Nakano! No me puedes negar que Wada-senpai parece un chico.

—Que use el cabello corto y tenga un carácter fuerte no la hace menos mujer.

—Sigue pensando así y verás como ella te quita a Hirasawa-senpai —Angela pronunció estas palabras entre risas mientras Azusa la veía con los ojos entrecerrados, mostrando así su molestia por lo que acababa de escuchar.

En ese momento, la joven Nakano vio a lo lejos a Yui y a Akira caminando juntas. Un burlón «te lo dije» desató que la pequeña, cegada por sus celos, partiera a toda marcha hacia donde las mayores se hallaban. Tenía la seria intención de impedir cualquier acercamiento entre ellas. Su Yui no sería el paño de lágrimas de ninguna otra persona que quisiera tener lazos más fuertes hacia ella. Con ambas chicas en su campo de visión, Azusa aumentó su velocidad. Tenía muchas cosas que decir, varias advertencias que hacer. De repente, su marcha se vio abruptamente interrumpida. Unos brazos rodeándola con calidez, una mejilla frotándose contra la suya y una sonriente boca pronunciando «¿¡Tantas ganas tenías de verme, Azu-nyan?!» de forma juguetona cerca de su oído hicieron desaparecer todos esos malos sentimientos sin dejar rastro alguno.

—En parte sí —dijo en respuesta al comentario de su amada—, pero también me enteré de lo que pasó con Wada-senpai y su novio.

—Exnovio —aclaró Akira—. Y no fue mayor cosa. Solo una relación que llegó a su fin. —Pese a que quería aparentar estar bien y ser fuerte en ese momento, el tono triste de su voz no ayudaba con esa intención.

—Es en momentos como este donde los amigos verdaderos se hacen notar. Tienes suerte de tenerme como amiga, Akira-chan —dijo Yui cruzándose de brazos tras soltar a su novia.

—Sí, claro. Soy súper afortunada por tener como amiga a alguien que aprovecha cada oportunidad para estar mimando a su novia. —El tono sarcástico de estas palabras hizo que la joven Hirasawa riera nerviosamente mientras Azusa se sonrojaba. —En serio. Verlas tan acarameladas es doloroso para alguien que acaba de terminar una relación.

—Lo siento, Akira-chan. Trataré de controlarme.

—Wada-senpai, ¿puedo preguntar por qué reaccionaste así en el video?

—Porque el muy idiota terminó conmigo por mensaje de texto. Si lo hubiera hecho en persona, me habría ahorrado ese escándalo.

En ese momento, el celular de Azusa vibró. Era un mensaje de Angela, avisándole que el profesor estaba por llegar al salón. Tras despedirse de sus mayores, la joven Nakano volvió a correr rumbo a su aula.

Durante la clase, la joven Nakano sintió que alguien la observaba, hecho que le hizo sentir insegura. No era Angela, que estaba sentada a su lado; tampoco Kotaru, quien se ubicó dos puestos delante de ella. En un par de ocasiones intentó descubrir al dueño de esa mirada, sin obtener resultados, lo que le hizo suspirar resignada.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso? —susurró Angela al notar el suspiro.

—No. Las cosas entre Yui-senpai y yo están perfectamente. ¡Y pon atención en clase!

—Sí, mamá.

—Yuuki, Nakano, dejen sus conversaciones personales para las horas libres —regañó el profesor. Las dos chicas se limitaron a asentir.

Tras finalizar la clase, Azusa continuaba intranquila. Esa sensación de sentirse observada no se detuvo. La joven Nakano comenzaba a creer que se estaba volviendo paranoica y que, tal vez, solo era su consciencia que le recriminaba por haber tenido esa reacción celosa sin más fundamento que las palabras de Angela. Fue una suerte que los abrazos de Yui la relajen de esa forma. De lo contrario, Akira habría tenido que ser el foco de atención por una pelea… de nuevo. Lo que ella no sabía era que esa persona que le observaba estaba detrás de ella, apunto de hablarle.

—¿Puedo darte un consejo, Nakano? —preguntó una de las compañeras de clase de la guitarrista. La misma que hablaba con Angela cuando ella llegó a la universidad horas antes. Este acto regresó a Azusa a la realidad.

—Claro, Yuigahara-san.

—No confundas amistad con amor. Es imposible que dos mujeres se amen de verdad. Ya es hora de que tú y Hirasawa-senpai terminen de jugar a ser novias y empiecen a buscar un hombre con el cual formar una familia. —Sin permitir que una desconcertada Azusa replicara, aquella joven se dio la vuelta y salió del salón.

"¿Jugar a ser novias? ¿Buscar a un hombre? ¿Qué rayos le pasa? Mi relación con Yui-senpai no es un juego; ambas la estamos tomando en serio. Si quisiera un hombre, me habría fijado en Kotaru desde el principio. No puedo creer que una persona tan joven tenga esa clase de pensamientos hacia una pareja de chicas..."

—¿De qué hablabas con Yuigahara, Nakano? —preguntó Angela, sacando de sus pensamientos a la gatita.

—Nada en especial. Solo me "aconsejó" que terminara de "jugar a las novias" con Yui-senpai y que buscara un chico.

—Déjala ser. Su familia es muy conservadora en ese aspecto, así que eso influyó en su pensamiento.

—Sí, eso haré. Aunque mi familia también es conservadora en ese aspecto y...

—¡¿Ellos saben de tu relación con Hirasawa-senpai?! —exclamó la chica de mechones azules ante esas palabras.

—Sí, lo saben. De hecho, me han apoyado y Yui-senpai les agrada.

—Prepárate, porque ese apoyo está por terminar.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Yuuki-san?

—Porque a mi hermana mayor le pasó eso. Ella es lesbiana y tuvo una novia en preparatoria. En esa época nuestros padres la apoyaban, pero todo cambió cuando ingresó a la universidad. De un día al otro, ellos comenzaron a decirle que ya estaba demasiado mayor para esos juegos de niñas y que ya era el momento de buscar a su futuro esposo. Ella se rehusó y eso causó que se distanciara de nosotros.

—Dudo que me pase eso Yuuki-san.

—Aun así, vete preparando para lo peor, Azusa Nakano. —Estas palabras hicieron que Azusa sudara frio. Ella no había contemplado esa posibilidad; tampoco creía a sus padres capaces de retirar el apoyo que le daban a su relación con Yui. Pero pensar en eso la dejó intranquila.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Chobits3: Es difícil de creer, pero es cierto. Debe hacerlo, ya que Mio no puede ayudarla.**

 **Tony: Aunque usted no lo crea**

 **Fer: 0. No había escrito las respuestas esperando este comentario  
1\. Por eso las amamos  
2\. ¿Esperaban una infidelidad?  
3\. Hayime: genial, me salió competencia  
4\. Sí que lo hará…**

 **Gracias por leer, see you**


	6. 5-Etapa

**5-Etapa**

Azusa jamás se había distraído en clases, menos por asuntos personales. La historia de la hermana mayor de Angela le hizo despertar de nuevo aquel temor de ser rechazada por sus padres debido a su orientación sexual. Al final de su jornada, sentía que todo el peso acumulado le haría colapsar en cualquier momento. A sus miedos se les sumaba la culpa por mo haber prestado atención a sus profesores. Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, pero su novia y compañeras de banda tenían clases en ese instante. Acudir a ellas no era tan buena idea en aquel momento.

—¿Pasa algo, Azusa? —preguntó Kotaru al notar la expresión de su amiga.

—No, nada especial —respondió la guitarrista fingiendo una sonrisa.

—¿Segura? Te noto preocupada.

—Segura. Es solo que aún no me acostumbro al ritmo de la universidad y me preocupa que mi historial de calificaciones se vea machado por ese aspecto.

—Espero que sea solo eso, Azusa. Y si es eso, algo de comer te dará energías para afrontar cualquier reto.

—¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra, Kotaru?

—Quizás nada. Pero quiero invitarte a comer, como amigo.

—Supongo que está bien, amigo.

Dicho esto, ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a un pequeño puesto de ramen cercano a la universidad. Allí, mientras degustaban de un miso-ramen, conversaban de los temas académicos que les agobiaban. Azusa logró mantener oculto su miedo a que sus padres la rechacen, gracias a que sus preocupaciones estudiantiles fueron suficientes para ocupar toda la conversación. Luego de que Kotaru pagara los platos, se despidieron y tomaron diferentes rumbos: él hacia la su residencia y ella de regreso a la universidad para el ensayo de su banda.

Aprovechando que tenía algo de tiempo antes de la hora del ensayo, la joven Nakano se sentó en una de las bancas del campus. Ahí sus miedos volvieron a invadir su mente, y con ellos dos escenas que ella no quería experimentar: permanecer junto a Yui, pero peleada con sus padres, o dejarla de lado para complacerlos. En cualquier caso, no sería completamente feliz. Su mundo ideal era el que vivía antes de que Angela y Akari Yuigahara le dijeran aquellas palabras.

—Renunciar a mis sentimientos para mantener el _status quo_ y que mis padres no me odien, o enfrentarme a ellos por mi amor a Yui-senpai… —pensó en voz alta sin darse cuenta de que alguien estaba sentado a su lado.

—Aunque no lo creas, siempre hay un punto medio, Nakano.

—¡¿Koizumi-senpai?! —Azusa palideció al verse sorprendida por Satoru, el novio de Mio. Ella no quería revelar su predicamento a nadie sin hablarlo antes con Yui. —¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Mio-senpai?

—Ella se adelantó al salón del club para cambiar con calma las cuerdas de su bajo. Yo solo estoy aquí, descansando. Y me sorprende que tus padres no sepan de tu relación con Hirasawa.

—Lo saben, pero…temo que cambien de opinión ahora que estoy en la universidad, como le pasó a la hermana de una amiga.

—El cuentico de la etapa, ¿no? En lo personal pienso que eso es una tontería. Somos lo que somos y tenemos nuestras preferencias. Eso no cambia de la noche a la mañana. Además, unos buenos padres deben respetar y apoyar las decisiones de sus hijos, siempre y cuando no le hagan mal a nadie, así estas vayan contra sus principios ideológicos.

—¿De verdad crees eso?

—Si no lo creyera, no lo diría. Si te sirve de consejo, habla con tus padres lo antes posible, en lugar de matarte la cabeza pensando en lo que puede o no pasar. La valentía consiste en enfrentar tus miedos, y muchas veces lleva a gratas sorpresas.

Azusa sonrió ante estas palabras, tomando la decisión de hablar con sus padres tan pronto como llegara a su residencia.

El ensayo transcurrió con normalidad. La joven Nakano dejó de lado sus miedos para disfrutar completamente del té y los postres que Mugi ofrecía, como era costumbre. Ella creyó que ninguna había notado lo agobiada que estaba, pero ciertos movimientos inusuales en su cuerpo no pasaron desapercibidos ante unos traviesos ojos color chocolate, otros perspicaces ámbares dorados, otros maternales azules celestes ni otros tiernos grisáceos. Ninguna de ellas quiso presionarla para que hablara, sino que esperaron a que ella decidiera hacerlo. Y lo hizo al final del ensayo.

Yui no tomó muy bien aquellas palabras que Akari le dijo a Azusa, como era de esperarse, y quiso salir a buscarla para decirle lo equivocada que estaba. La joven Nakano logró persuadirla de no hacerlo, ya que era mejor demostrarle su error con hechos y no con palabras.

Instantes después, Azusa estaba lista para afrontar su miedo. Poco antes, Yui le deseó suerte con su madre dándole un tierno beso en sus labios. Este pequeño gesto le dio la suficiente confianza para seguir el consejo de Satoru y hablar con su progenitora. En el fondo, le habría gustado hacerlo frente a frente, pero eso implicaría que sus dudas la continuaran devorando por dentro durante mucho tiempo más.

—Residencia Nakano, habla Ayana.

Mamá, te estoy llamando a tu celular. No tienes por qué contestar así. —La señora Nakano rio suavemente ante el reclamo de su única hija.

—Lo siento, cariño. A veces olvido que hace mucho no trabajo como oficinista. ¿Cómo va la universidad?

—Es más difícil de lo que pensé, pero no me daré por vencida.

—¡Así se habla, hija mía! —Ambas sonrieron. Pese a sus múltiples ocupaciones con su carrera y la de su esposo, Ayana siempre tenía tiempo para sus deberes como madre y su relación con Azusa era maravillosa. Aquella mujer sabía ser amable y confidente con su hija, sin dejar de ser estricta cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba. —¿Y cómo van las cosas con Yui?

—De eso quería hablarte, mamá. Quiero preguntarte algo y quiero que me respondas con sinceridad.

—Adelante.

Azusa suspiró, lista para formular aquella cuestión que le había atormentado esa tarde.

—¿Crees que lo que siento por Yui-senpai sea parte de una etapa de mi vida? —El silencio fue su respuesta. Ayana no esperaba que su hija hiciese tal pregunta, así que debía pensar bien lo que iba a decir. —Sé sincera, por favor, mamá —insistió la joven. La mujer dio un pesado suspiro antes de hablar.

—Sí, creo eso. Sé que entre ustedes hay sentimientos verdaderos, pero estoy casi segura de que, cuando la atracción física que dicen tener termine, solo quedará una muy sólida amistad.

—¿Y qué pasaría si no es así? ¿Qué pasaría si lo que Yui-senpai y yo sentimos la una por la otra sí es amor de pareja? ¿Me odiarías por eso? ¿Intentarías forzarme a dejarla para estar con un chico?

—¡NO! ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy, Azusa? Ante todo, eres mi hija y quiero lo mejor para ti. Además, ya tienes la suficiente edad para saber tomar tus propias decisiones y nosotros debemos respetarlas. Es por eso que aceptamos que estés en una banda de pop-rock, aunque hubiésemos preferido que toques jazz; te permitimos ir a Ritsumeikan, a pesar de que tu padre quería que estudiaras en la Universidad de Bellas Artes de Tokio; y te dejamos tener novia, aunque quería que fueses hetero.

—¡Mamá! —Azusa estaba sorprendida por esas palabras, al igual que por el tono fuerte que empleó para decirlas.

—Lo siento, hija. Créeme, ningún padre de nuestra generación hacia atrás está preparado para tener un hijo homosexual. Es difícil de asimilar que alguien a quien llevaste por 9 meses en tu vientre, a quien formaste y le enseñaste todo lo que sabes de la vida, tenga esa preferencia que solo es sinónimo de sufrimiento y discriminación. No quería eso. No quiero que sufras algo así solo por tener un gusto diferente. Quiero creer que son tus hormonas y que estás experimentado para una futura relación con un chico... —Ayana no pudo continuar hablando. Le dolía mucho abordar ese tema con su hija. Lo que ella sentía era algo que habría preferido guardar para sí misma.

—Discúlpame, mamá, pero no voy a cambiar a Yui-senpai por un chico. Yo la amo. Lo que siento por ella va más allá de una simple atracción física o de un desorden hormonal, como haces entenderlo. Perdóname por no ser como tú querías que fuese…

—No te disculpes, Azusa —interrumpió Ayana, adivinando la intención de su hija de finalizar la llamada con esas palabras. —Nadie es culpable de lo que pasa con nosotras, simplemente pasó. Pediste que fuera sincera contigo y lo estoy siendo. No miento cuando digo que te amo tal como eres, que estoy feliz de que tengas esa fuerte voluntad de luchar por lo que sientes y que, pase lo que pase, te estaré apoyando con todo mi ser, incluso cuando mi paso por este mundo termine. Quiero que seas feliz y, si es Yui quien te da esa felicidad, quedaré satisfecha.

—Gracias, mamá. También te amo y te estoy agradecida por todo lo que me has dado.

Y así finalizó esa llamada. Azusa logró quitarse un gran peso de encima al confirmar que al menos su madre le apoyaba con su relación con Yui. Por su parte Ayana sintió que esa conversación parecía una despedida, por eso se apresuró a afirmar el apoyo que le daba a su hija. Sí, aún creía que ella atravesaba una etapa, pero no le importaba estar equivocada. Ella era el fruto de sus entrañas y, sin importar con quién quisiera compartir su vida, jamás dejaría de amarla.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Chobits3: Sí lo sabes XD. Y sí, pobre Azusa.**

 **Fer: 1. Me es inevitable hacerlas así, por eso escribo casi todo en la etapa universitaria.  
2\. Ok *lo golpea con el chipote chillón*  
3\. Soldado advertido…  
4\. [Inserte emoticón de alguien rezando]  
5\. Ah, bueno.**

 **Beth726: bienvenida de vuelta. Y ya veremos si complico o no su historia… aún más.**

 **G racias por leer, see you**


	7. 6-Azusa Estalla

**6- Azusa estalla**

Un fuerte gruñido contrastó con el sonido de un teléfono, tono que a su propietaria le era molesto en ese instante. No era la alarma, ya que aquel día su primera clase iniciaba a las 11 am, al igual que la de su amada, así que debía ser una llamada. Pero, ¿a quién se le ocurre llamar a Yui Hirasawa a las 7 de la madrugada? La guitarrista optó por apagar aquel aparato y regresar a los brazos de Morfeo, pero cambió rápidamente de idea al ver en el identificador de llamadas el nombre de quien la solicitaba tan temprano.

—Señora Nakano, buenos días —pronunció con voz grabe al estar adormilada.

—Yui, lamento despertarte, peo necesito hablar contigo.

—Claro, no hay problema. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

—Verás… Ayer hablé con Azusa y… necesito saber qué tan equivocada estoy respecto a ustedes dos.

—No le entiendo, señora.

—Te explico: soy de las personas que creen que la homosexualidad es una etapa por la que atraviesan algunos adolescentes como preparación para futuras relaciones con personas del sexo opuesto cuando son adulto.

—No es la única, señora. Y créame que está muy equivocada. Amo a Azu-nyan y eso no va a cambiar por ningún chico.

—Azusa me dijo lo mismo anoche, pero, de momento, son solo palabras. Quiero que me demuestren con hechos lo que sus bocas expresan, ese es mi deseo.

—Lo haremos. Demostraremos que nuestro amor es verdadero, no importa si ustedes, ese tal Kotaru Sato o quien sea que quiera interponerse en nu…

—Espera —interrumpió Ayana al escuchar aquel nombre—. ¿Dijiste Kotaru Sato?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—¿De dónde lo conoces?

—Es un compañero de la facultad de Azu-nyan…

—¡Rayos! De haber sabido que él también iría a Ritsumeikan, habría impedido que Azusa fuese ahí.

—¿Por qué?

—Llámalo corazonada de madre, pero ese chico nunca fue de mi agrado, pese a que Azusa lo considera su mejor amigo.

—Ya veo.

—Yui, por favor, no dejes que la llama del amor que sienten la una por la otra se apague. A pesar de mi opinión, quiero que seas tú la persona con la que Azusa comparta el resto de sus días.

—Entendido, señora Nakano. Y gracias por apoyarnos.

Fin de la llamada. Yui dio un suspiro y sonrió al saber que su suegra, a pesar de tener esa opinión acerca de las parejas homosexuales, las apoyaba. Y tras darse un duchazo y ponerse ropa adecuada para sus clases, decidió poner en práctica todo lo que había aprendido de su madre y de Ui y preparar un desayuno especial para ella y Azusa.

A diferencia de su novia, la joven Nakano ya estaba despierta y adelantaba algunos trabajos de su carrera. Pese a las palabras de apoyo de su madre, ella aún sentía algo de inseguridad al saber que lo que ella dijo sobre la discriminación podía ser cierto, y las palabras de Akari eran prueba de ello. Aun así, estaba dispuesta a afrontar cualquier adversidad que se presente. Si pudo enfrentar a su madre, podía con cualquier desconocido. En ese momento, su celular vibró, indicando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje.

 **"Azu-nyan, te invito a desayunar a mi residencia. Yo misma lo preparé :)"**.

"Genial, no tenía ganas de cocinar hoy" pensó con una sonrisa mientras respondía el mensaje.

Durante el desayuno, las dos guitarristas expresaron lo que habían conversado con Ayana. Azusa no planeaba hablarle a su madre sobre su reencuentro con Kotaru, por lo que no recibió muy bien el hecho de que su novia lo haya comentado. Ella no comprendía por qué a la señora Nakano no le agradaba el joven Sato, ya que, cuando se lo preguntaba, recibía evasivas en respuesta.

—¡Lo siento, Azu-nyan! Solo fue un comentario retórico —dijo una apenada Yui.

—Ella se iba a enterar de todas formas, así que lo dejaré pasar esta vez. —Azusa suspiró al pensar en su viejo amigo. La forma en la que él miraba a Yui no era de su agrado. Cada vez que veía esa fría expresión hacia su novia, pensaba en que su madre podría tener razón al no confiar mucho en él. —Senpai, prepárate para defender nuestro amor. Muchos querrán separarnos por el solo hecho de que somos dos chicas, así que debemos ser fuertes.

—Lo sé, Azu-nyan. Estoy lista para eso. Nuestro amor pasará por encima de todas las barreras.

Más tarde, Azusa llegaba al salón donde tendría su primera clase del día, notando que era de las primeras en llegar. Aprovechando esto, tomó asiento y sacó sus apuntes para releerlos mientras sus compañeros iban llegando. Todo parecía normal, hasta que una extraña pregunta le dejó desconcertada.

—¿Te divertiste ayer en tu cita con Kotaru, Nakano?

—¿De qué diablos hablas, Yuuki-san?

—No te hagas la inocente. Tú y el estuvieron en una cita ayer después de clases.

—Solo fue una salida a comer en plan de amigos.

—Sí, claro. El mismo Kotaru relata que ustedes salieron tomados de la mano…

Azusa no quiso escuchar más. Eso fue un golpe bajo por parte de aquel chico en quien ella confiaba. O eso creía al salir corriendo del salón en su búsqueda. Angela corría tras ella, llamándola incesantemente para tratar de enmendar su error. Cuando finalmente la alcanzó, sujetó con fuerza su brazo, impidiéndole avanzar.

—¡¿Por qué me detienes?! —exclamó la joven Nakano.

—Porque lo que dije de Kotaru fue una broma, no era en serio. Solo quería ver tu reacción…

—Pues ya la viste. ¿Estás feliz ahora?

—Lo siento. De verdad lo lamento mucho.

—Esas bromas son de pésimo gusto. ¿De verdad me crees capaz de engañar a Yui-senpai de esa forma tan descarada?

—No, no lo creo. Veo en tus ojos lo mucho que la amas y que siempre le serás fiel. De verdad, perdóname por esa broma.

—Ya, ya. Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿sí? —Angela asintió con una sonrisa de alivio mientras iniciaba el camino de regreso al salón.

—Por cierto, ¿hace cuánto tiempo conoces a Kotaru? —preguntó la chica de mechones azules.

—Desde el jardín de niños. Curiosamente, siempre estuvimos en el mismo salón hasta terminar la secundaria.

—Vaya, parece que el hilo rojo los uniera.

—Te dije que no bromearas con eso.

—Lo siento, lo siento —pronunció Angela entre risas. —¿Por qué se separaron en preparatoria?

—Mamá me habló de un prometedor club de jazz que había en la preparatoria femenina Sakuragaoka, me llamó la atención y quise unirme a ellas. Pero cuando las escuché, me desencantaron. Entonces conocí a HTT, y su magia en el escenario me cautivó y me uní a ellos.

—Amor a primera vista —bromeó de nuevo la joven Yuuki—. Y tienes razón. Ustedes transmiten algo especial con su música. Si algún día deciden ser profesionales, serán muy exitosas.

—Espero que tengas razón, Yuuki-san.

—Supongo que de ahí viene tu noviazgo con Hirasawa-senpai.

—No exactamente. A decir verdad, no quería enamorarme hasta terminar la universidad; tampoco planeaba que fuera de una chica. Ella, con su forma de ser, fue cautivando poco a poco mi corazón. Créeme, no fue fácil aceptar que me había enamorado de ella. De hecho, apena llevamos un par de semanas saliendo oficialmente después de 6 meses de tener una relación virtual.

Mientras hablaban, entraron al salón y se dirigieron a sus puestos. Kotaru se encontraba ahí y escuchó parte de la conversación que ellas sostenían.

—Por cierto, Nakano. Espero que tú y Hirasawa-senpai sean felices y su relación perdure. Sé que lo que dije ayer suena horrible, y lo es. Pero no todos los padres son iguales, así que discúlpame por hablar tan a la ligera.

—¿Realmente acolitas eso, Angela? —intervino Kotaru con cara de pocos amigos—. Esa relación entre ellas terminará antes de las vacaciones de verano.

—¡No seas ave de mal augurio, Kotaru! —exclamaron las dos chicas.

—No es ser ave de mal augurio, es ser realista. Azusa terminará pronto con su experimentación y…

—¡YA ME TIENE HARTA CON ESE CUENTO! Kotaru, por más que me conozcas desde niña, no eres nadie para elegir mis pensamientos o sentimientos. Estuve todo un jodido año debatiendo conmigo misma si lo que sentía hacia Yui-senpai era real o no. Y adivina, lo es. Y no me vengan con eso de "es solo una etapa, ya se te pasará" porque NO LO ES. Soy lesbiana, me gustan las chicas, AMO A YUI-SENPAI y eso NUNCA VA A CAMBIAR.

Nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Todos los alumnos e incluso el profesor a cargo de la asignatura que debían tomar miraban estupefactos a Azusa, quien respiraba de forma agitada tras esa explosión de rabia que había sufrido, cansada de escuchar el tema de la etapa una y otra vez. Tras unos largos segundos de silencio, aquel hombre, encargado de transmitir sus conocimientos a los jóvenes, aclaró su garganta.

—Está bien que defiendas tu posición, Nakano, pero puedes hacerlo perfectamente con calma y en voz baja.

—Lo siento, profesor. —Un leve sonrojo acompañó esa disculpa, pero esto no fue suficiente para calmarla completamente. Durante la clase mantuvo una expresión de enojo en su rostro; y a la hora del almuerzo, impidiendo que Angela o Kotaru le dirigieran la palabra, salió en busca de Yui para relajarse en sus brazos.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Nodofonio-san: 0. ¡Oh, genial!  
1\. Así pensaba…  
2\. Wow, qué amor.  
3\. No lo hará… a menos que Mio lo influya.  
4\. Claro que no  
5.** **That's right** **.**

 **Chobits3: Me alegra saber que aún puedo sorprender. Y te comprendo, yo también estuve seco un tiempo.**

 **Tony: Jejeje**

 **Gracias por leer,** **see** **you.**


	8. 7-Perseguida por el Pasado

**7-Perseguida por el Pasado**

Kotaru lo sabía perfectamente. Azusa era realmente aterradora cuando se enojaba. Él la había visto así en varias ocasiones, pero nunca hacia él. Insistir en que ella estaba a atravesando una etapa en su adolescencia, creyendo que eso era cierto, provocó no solo su iracunda explosión, también que no quisiera dirigirle la palabra. Ahora era ella quien le lanzaba una gélida mirada cada que él intentaba saludarla. Y no solo ella.

—Felicidades, Kotaru. Acabas de perder a una gran amiga por creer en esas anticuadas ideologías. Muy bien hecho. —Un aplauso sarcástico acompañó a estas palabras, las últimas que Angela le dirigió al joven Sato.

Desde ese incidente han pasado varias semanas, durante las cuales Kotaru intentó disculparse con sus viejas amigas en reiteradas ocasiones, recibiendo siempre esa fría y silenciosa mirada de parte de ellas. Al tiempo, observaba a la distancia cómo la relación de Azusa y Yui se fortalecía más y más.

En ese lapso, él comenzó a hacerse más cercano a una chica que, en principio, no le llamó la atención, pero sus similitudes ideológicas los fueron uniendo desde mencionado incidente: Akari Yuigahara.

Aquella chica, de cabello rojizo y penetrantes ojos verdes, comenzó a conversar con él para ayudarlo a separar a Yui de Azusa. Ella afirmaba que su misión, y la de su hermano mayor Atsuya, era regresar al buen camino a las personas confundidas con sus sentimientos. Akari, tras fallar al decirle "su verdad" a Azusa de manera amable, decidió ayudar a Kotaru a conquistarla. A ella le habría gustado que su hermano le colaborase con Yui, quien, según ellos, al ser mayor, ya estaría finalizando esa etapa. Pero él tenía sus ojos puestos en otra pareja, de la que una de sus integrantes era compañera de su facultad.

Desde la primera vez que la vio, Atsuya quedó prendado de ella, fascinado por su perenne sonrisa y aquellos ámbares brillantes con los que percibía las imágenes del mundo. Él intentó acercarse a ella y comenzar a conversar, pero no era el único que quería hacerlo. Aquella carismática chica se hacía amiga de todos a una increíble velocidad, lo que le hizo imposible hablar con ella a solas por más de un minuto.

Un día, Atsuya notó algo extraño en ella. El brillo de sus ojos se había ido, su sonrisa desapareció sin dejar rastro y dejó de lado su carisma, aislándose lo más que podía de sus compañeros. Él intentó hablarle, pero ella lo evadía. Además, una chica rubia comenzó a estar junto a ella en sus ratos libres.

Con el correr de los días, aquella chica fue recuperando poco a poco su usual ánimo, en parte gracias a la rubia. Esto reconfortó a Atsuya, aunque no fue tan agradable para él darse cuenta de que ellas se habían hecho novias. Supuso que sería algo temporal, de meses, para luego separarse y buscar el amor de algún chico, por lo que o dejó pasar. Pero pasó un año completo y ellas continuaban juntas y sin ninguna intención de separarse.

Atsuya estaba decidido a acercarse a aquella chica. Aprovechando que estaban en la misma facultad y compartían varias clases, usó los temas académicos para iniciar conversaciones con ella. Si bien su actitud hacia ella era bastante cordial, ella no se le mostraba tan amistosa como con las demás personas. De hecho, parecía que ella se sintiera incómoda en su presencia.

—Tainaka-san, ¿puedo preguntarte algo personal? —preguntó durante una sesión de estudios en la biblioteca.

—Adelante, siempre que no sea demasiado comprometedor.

—¿He hecho algo que te haya ofendido?

—No. Todo lo contrario, me caes bien.

—Entonces, ¿por qué eres tan lejana conmigo respecto a nuestros compañeros?

—Es una dolorosa historia para mí —respondió ella con la esperanza de que él no quisiera preguntar más. Esperanza que se perdió con la sonrisa de Atsuya.

—Puedes confiar en mí. No voy a lastimarte. —Ritsu suspiró resignada al no poder evadir esa conversación.

—¿Alguna vez alguien dio literalmente su vida para salvarte y redimir un pecado que cometió?

—No, ¿por qué?

—Porque un chico hizo eso por mí el año pasado. Koyomi Katou murió por una bala que iba dirigida hacia mí. Nunca podré sacarme esa escena de mi mente. Tú tienes muchas cosas en común con él, Yuigahara, por eso soy distante contigo.

Estas palabras oprimieron el corazón de Atsuya. Supo de aquella historia en su momento, pero no le dio crédito en aquel instante. Ahora que la escuchaba de boca de su protagonista, se sintió mal por ser incrédulo.

—Permíteme ayudarte. Déjame ser quien cure esa herida que él te dejó.

—Tengo a Mugi y a mis amigos para eso. Pero gracias por tu intención. —Diciendo esto, la joven Tainaka se levantó de la mesa con un libro en sus manos, dirigiéndose a la copiadora. Haber revivido ese incidente le dejo un agrio sabor. Por eso se apresuró a terminar su sesión de estudios. Él intentó seguirla, pero vio a Mugi entrando a la biblioteca, así que cambió de opinión. La rubia inmediatamente notó el malestar de su novia, dándole un cálido abrazo para reconfortarla.

Mientras tanto, Yui y Azusa se encontraban en el salón del club, esperando a que sus compañeras llegaran para ensayar mientras observaban a Onna Gumi hacerlo. El trío liderado por Akira trabajaba en una nueva canción, pero la pelinegra no parecía conforme con el resultado que obtenía. Había ajustado su forma de cantar, cambiado algunos acordes y riffs, pero no le convencía ninguno de los cambios.

—A mí me gusta como suena, Akira. No creo que debamos cambiar nada —dijo Sachi, tratando de confortar a su amiga.

—No lo sé, siento que algo falta… Algo que me permita vencerlas —respondió Akira, señalando a las guitarristas de HTT.

—¿Tanto te afectó la derrota, Wada-senpai? —preguntó Azusa.

—Perdí mucho ese fin de semana, es obvio que esté afectada. —Mientras decía esto, la líder de Onna Gumi recibía un abrazo por parte de Yui. —No quiero tu compasión, así que suéltame.

—Vamos, Akira-chan. Recibir un poco de cariño te hará bien —replicó la joven Hirasawa. Su novia no pudo evitar sentirse celosa de esa escena.

—Deberías soltarla, Yui-senpai, la estás incomodando —dijo tratando de sonar lo más natural posible. Nadie supo en qué momento Yui la abrazó y comenzó a frotar su mejilla contra la de ella, diciéndole que no se pusiera celosa.

Minutos después, las integrantes restantes de HTT llegaron al salón del club. Yui notó de inmediato que Ritsu no estaba tan animada como de costumbre, pese a que bromeaba con Mio y Mugi. Al cuestionarla, ella reveló lo que le sucedió en la biblioteca previamente.

—No entiendo. Él fue quien te secuestró, ¿cómo sigues sin superar su muerte, Ritsu-senpai? —preguntó Azusa.

—Lo hizo, pero no por su voluntad. Kageyama lo manipuló para hacerlo. De hecho, mientras me mantuvo cautiva, Katou velaba por mi bienestar. Además, lo vi morir para salvar mi vida. Eso no se olvida tan fácilmente.

—Pero Ritsu, no importa lo parecidos que sean, Yuigahara no es Katou.

—Lo sé, Mio. Pero son tan parecidos que, inevitablemente, esos días regresan a mi memoria. Quisiera que se aleje de mí, pero parece que yo le gusto.

—Espera, ¿dijiste Yuigahara, Mio-senpai?

—Sí, Azusa. ¿Por qué?

—Una compañera de facultad tiene ese apellido y, sinceramente, me cae mal desde que insinuó que dejara a Yui-senpai para buscar chicos.

—Vaya, parece que los Yuigahara no las quisieran ver felices —intervino Akira.

—Tal parece. Pero Azusa puede ignorarla, mientras que yo no. Él no me ha hecho nada malo intencionalmente, solo me trae malos recuerdos.

—De todas formas, lo vigilaré de cerca. No dejaré que te lastimen de nuevo, Ricchan. —Mientras decía esto, Mugi abrazó a su novia con ternura, haciéndole sonreír.

—Demasiado cariño en frente de alguien que aún no se recupera de un corazón roto. Las dejo. —Diciendo esto, Akira abandonó el salón del club con su guitarra, encontrando a Atsuya cerca de la puerta. —¿Se te ofrece algo? —preguntó con una voz intimidante.

—Nada… solo pasaba por aquí –respondió el chico, notablemente nervioso.

—Más te vale, rojito. El acceso a ese salón está prohibido para quienes no sean parte del club.

Ante estas palabras, Atsuya retrocedió unos pasos. Su intención de ver de nuevo a Ritsu e intentar hablarle de nuevo fue frustrada por la rudeza de la pelinegra, quien permaneció de brazos cruzados hasta que él desapareció de su vista.

 _Continuará…_

 **Nodofonio-san: 1. Yui es un amor**

 **2\. A nadie al parecer.**

 **3\. Gracias, de parte de Ayana.**

 **4\. Ok, Angela te está haciendo mal en la cabeza.**

 **5\. Creo que también oprimiste el botón de "Azusa realmente furiosa" que estaba al lado.**

 **6\. Creo que con los tres.**

 **7\. Créeme que no.**

 **Chobits3: Sí, por fin. Aguantó bastante. Y a nadie le agrada, al parecer.**

 **Beth726: En serio, a nadie le agrada. Y ellas no serán las únicas en defenderlo.**

 **Tonykun: eso veo**

 **Gracias por leer, see you.**


	9. 8-Caminos Separados, Mundos Aparte

**8-Caminos Separados, Mundos Aparte**

Si algo agradecía Ritsu en aquel momento, era ese superpoder que Mugi tenía. No, no estoy hablando de su extraordinaria fuerza física; tampoco de la habilidad de preparar el mejor té del mundo. Hablo de poder hacer sonreír a la baterista y hacerle olvidar momentáneamente sus problemas. Eso era lo que ella necesitaba en ese instante para volver a cerrar la herida que ver morir a Koyomi Katou le ocasionó, y que la sola presencia de Atsuya Yuigahara le hizo abrir… de nuevo. Refugiada en los brazos de su amada, la joven Tainaka se recordaba que ella no tenía ninguna culpa y que él solo fue una víctima de los acontecimientos. Pero una parte de ella insistía en que, si ella no hubiese intervenido en aquella ocasión, él seguiría con vida, a lo que otra parte argumentaba que, si Hayime Kageyama hubiese dejado en paz a Mio y a Satoru, él estaría vivo.

—Tú hiciste lo correcto, Ricchan. Si no hubieras intervenido, Mio-chan estaría pasando por muchas desdichas a su lado —dijo Mugi, adivinando lo que pensaba su amada.

—Lo sé, Mugi. Tengo la certeza de que Katou está en el paraíso por su heroica acción. Pero no puedo estar tranquila, menos ahora que Yuigahara intenta acercarse a mí.

—Ritsu —intervino Mio—, pase lo que pase, estaremos contigo para apoyarte.

—Mio-chan tiene razón, Ricchan. No pretendas hacer todo tú sola. Houkago Tea Time es un equipo, no solo para la música, también para cada aspecto de nuestras vidas en el que necesitemos de las demás.

—Gracias, chicas. De verdad, no sé cómo pagarles…

—Ya hiciste suficiente por nosotras, Ritsu. Es gracias a ti que todas estamos aquí. Protegerte de ese fantasma de tu pasado será la forma en la que nosotras te pagamos a ti.

—Es un milagro que no te asustes con la palabra "fantasma", Mio. Ya vas progresando. —Una sonrisa burlona acompañó estas palabras, gesto al que la bajista respondió golpeando a su mejor amiga en la cabeza.

—¡No arruines el momento, Ritsu!

Mugi, Ayame y Sachi sonrieron al presenciar esta escena, extrañándose de que Yui y Azusa permanecieran en silencio.

—¿En qué piensan, chicas? —preguntó la rubia.

—En la posibilidad de que el chico que molesta a Ricchan sea hermano de la chica que hace un tiempo le dijo a Azu-nyan que me dejara por un chico.

—Ambos son de apellido Yuigahara, así que no suena descabellado —dijo Ritsu en pose pensativa—. Pero, ¿qué tendría que ver el hecho de que sean hermanos?

—Puede que compartan esa ideología homofóbica y que él quiera separar a Ritsu-senpai y Mugi-senpai.

—Eso tiene sentido, Azusa. Otra razón para que Yuigahara se aleje de mi vida. No voy a dejar a Mugi por ningún motivo.

Mientras Ritsu hablaba, la tecladista sintió vibrar su teléfono. Al revisarlo, notó que su madre la estaba llamando, así que, saliendo del salón del club, atendió la llamada.

—¿Pasa algo, mamá?

—Nada grave, Mugi. Es solo que ha llegado el momento de tu prueba.

—¡¿Tan pronto?! Creí que esperarías a que cumpliera los 21 años.

—Esa era mi intención, Mugi. Pero mi padre ha estado presionando desde que cumpliste los 18. Dice que las tradiciones de los Laaksonen son sagradas y que ha sido benevolente en esperarte más de un año.

—¿No hay forma de librarnos de eso? Legalmente soy una Kotobuki.

—A mi padre no le importa eso. Según él, el hecho de que por tus venas corra sangre Laaksonen hace que debas apegarte a sus tradiciones.

—¡Rayos! —Mugi dio un pequeño suspiro, resignada a cumplir con esa exigencia de su abuelo—. Bueno. Ya he venido independizándome desde que entré a Sakuragaoka. Supongo que vivir seis meses sin ningún apoyo económico no será tan difícil. Pero, ¿qué dice papá?

—Minato estaba en desacuerdo, pero mi padre amenazó con anular nuestro matrimonio y llevarme contigo a vivir definitivamente a Finlandia sin que él pudiera volver a vernos.

—Pareciera que el abuelo se hubiese saltado esa tradición familiar. Disfruta demasiado del poder que conlleva ser el hombre más rico de Finlandia. Quisiera hablar con él antes de seguir la tradición Laaksonen.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer, hija mía.

Cuando Mugi regresó al salón, una vez finalizada la llamada, se topó con la curiosa mirada de su novia. La rubia sabía que no podía ocultarle lo que su familia haría, pero aún no era el momento de revelarlo, por lo que antes de que la chica de ojos ámbar dorado siquiera abriera la boca para preguntar, evadió el tema ofreciendo té y postres como usualmente lo hacía. Ni Yui, ni Mio, ni Azusa se percataron de la leve actitud nerviosa de su amiga, por lo que ella creyó estar a salvo. Pero, al servirle el té a Ritsu, esta le sorprendió susurrándole «hablamos después del ensayo» junto a una cálida sonrisa.

Al finalizar el ensayo, el nerviosismo que Mugi había dejado de lado para concentrarse en su teclado había regresado. Aun así, ella logró mantenerlo bajo control y oculto de sus compañeras de banda. Yui y Azusa habían decidido quedarse un poco más en el salón perfeccionando algunos riffs para una canción en la que la joven Hirasawa trabajaba. Mio se despidió de sus amigas y salió presurosa para encontrarse con Satoru. Ritsu disfrutaba de una última taza de té mientras esperaba a que su novia terminara de guardar sus cosas. Tras un par de minutos, ambas chicas se despedían de las guitarristas y abandonaban el lugar conversando cosas triviales.

Inmediatamente ellas entraron a la residencia de la tecladista, Ritsu liberó la pregunta que había retenido durante un largo rato.

—¿Sucedió algo con tu familia, Mugi?

La rubia suspiró sabiendo que no podría ocultarlo más. No de la persona que ella amaba.

—Sí —dijo sin animo—. Ellos van a dejar de apoyarme económicamente. Prácticamente estoy desheredada.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué habrían de hacerte eso? ¿Acaso es porque tú y yo…?

—No, Ricchan. Esta vez no tiene que ver eso. Se trata de una tradición de los Laaksonen para enseñar a sus herederos la importancia del trabajo y el esfuerzo para conseguir lo que quieres.

—Tú sabes eso mejor que nadie, Mugi. Siempre te ha gustado trabajar y ganarte cada centavo con tu propio esfuerzo. Solo te he visto usar tu poder económico para hacernos favores. Todo ha sido para la banda.

—Ese es el problema, Ricchan. Sin el apoyo económico de los Kotobuki ni los Laaksonen, ya no habrá fiestas de té, postres, descuentos en cuerda, parches y accesorios para los instrumentos…

—¡Eso es irrelevante, Mugi! ¿Cómo piensas pagar lo que queda de la universidad y todo lo relacionado a ella? Amo que siempre nos pongas antes de ti, pero este no es el momento para hacerlo. Piensa en ti, en tus sueños y aspiraciones para el futuro. Ten por seguro que nosotras te apoyaremos y ayudaremos en lo que podamos. Como le dije a tu madre: no me importa trabajar como una esclava, no permitiré que pierdas el estatus de princesa que mereces.

Mugi no pudo responder a estas palabras. Estaba demasiado conmovida con el apoyo recibido, lo que le hizo imposible siquiera abrir la boca. Para manifestar su gratitud, abrazó con fuerza a su novia, derramando algunas lágrimas en su hombro. La baterista correspondió aquel abrazo acariciando tiernamente la espalda y la cabeza de la rubia.

Finalizada su sesión extra de ensayo, Yui y Azusa caminaban por el campus rumbo a la salida de la universidad. Ambas sonreían con satisfacción al haber adelantado bastante trabajo con esa canción, a tal punto que ya querían que fuese el siguiente ensayo para mostrarla a sus amigas. En el trayecto la joven Hirasawa se detuvo frente a una máquina expendedora, comprando un par de bebidas para ella y su novia. Luego, ambas se sentaron en una banca cercana para poder beberlas.

—¡Amo cómo está quedando la nueva canción! —exclamó la castaña tras darle un sorbo a su bebida.

—También yo—sonrió la joven Nakano—. Ya quiero saber qué letra le pondrá Mio-senpai.

—Me gustaría que no fuese algo romántico, sino algo como Don't Say Lazy.

—Tienes razón, aunque habrá que esperar… —Las palabras de Azusa fueron interrumpidas por una voz masculina que la llamaba, y su sonrisa desapareció al reconocer al propietario de dicha voz, quien se ubicó en frente de ellas. La pelinegra cerró indignada sus ojos.

—Por favor, escucha lo que tengo que decirte, Azusa —dijo aquel joven, postrándose ante las chicas. El sonido de esta acción hizo que la joven Nakano volviera a abrir sus ojos—. Sé que no merezco tu perdón, pero créeme que estoy muy arrepentido de lo que dije. No fue mi intención lastimar tus sentimientos ni arruinar nuestra amistad. Solo dije lo que creo… Por favor perdóname.

El silencio fue lo único que recibió. Azusa cerró de nuevo sus ojos y negó con la cabeza. Pese a lo que dijo, Kotaru dio a entender que no había cambiado de opinión respecto a ella y su novia. La joven Nakano admitió que lo extrañaba, pues fue su mejor amigo por mucho tiempo. Pero las diferencias que tenían en ese momento eran irreconciliables.

—¡Por favor, Azusa! —insistió el joven Sato—. No quiero que me odies sé que tú tampoco quieres odiarme. Dame solo una oportunidad para superar nuestras diferencias y volver a ser tan buenos amigos como lo éramos antes.

Nuevamente silencio. Abriendo de nuevo sus ojos, Azusa se puso de pie y caminó a un costado de su examigo con intención de retomar su camino. Yui le siguió, viendo a aquel chico con un inusual rostro serio. Antes de abandonar el lugar, la joven Nakano se detuvo y giró a ver a Kotaru.

—Tienes razón, no mereces mi perdón. No hasta que aceptes que la homosexualidad no es una etapa, sino una decisión de vida. Te lo dije cuando nos reencontramos: "nadie elige en qué momento se enamora, ni de quién". Pues yo me enamoré de Yui-senpai y ella de mí. Ambas sabemos que este camino es difícil y estamos dispuestas a enfrentar cada obstáculo que se presente, juntas. Fuiste un gran amigo hasta que tu forma de pensar y actuar nos separó. No creas que no me duele que nuestra amistad haya terminado así, porque duele y mucho. Pero ninguno de los dos puede ser tal y como es en la presencia del otro, así que lo mejor es tomar caminos separados y vivir en mundos aparte, siendo quiénes somos y no fingir para agradarnos. Adiós, Kotaru.

Tras decir esto, Azusa, junto a Yui, retomó su camino hacia las residencias universitarias, dejando a Kotaru abatido. En aquel instante sintió que perdió su última oportunidad de recuperarla.

—Si ella llega a lastimarte, estaré aquí para ti. El verdadero amor nunca te abandonará. Te amo, Azusa— dijo en voz baja mientras las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Tony-kun: Sí que lo es**

 **Nodofonio-san: 1. Le luce XD  
2\. Jajajajaja.  
3\. Gracias por hacerme caer en cuenta de un error en esa parte.  
4\. Koyomi te agradece.  
5\. Vaya… interesante punto de vista.  
6\. Puede ser la segunda, pero quién sabe.  
7\. Perfecto.  
8\. Bien**

 **Chobits3: eso solo el tiempo lo dirá. Y eso nunca cambiará**

 **Beth726: Y vaya que lo harán…**

 **Gracias por leer. See you**


	10. 9-La Prueba de los Laaksonen

**9-La Prueba de los Laaksonen**

Cerca de las seis de la mañana, Mugi estaba frente a la computadora, dudando si contactar o no a su abuelo, Aimo Laaksonen, vía Skype. Alisa, madre de la tecladista, le había confirmado que podía hablar con él y que le aconsejaba hacerlo lo antes posible. ¿Qué le impedía hacerlo? Ni ella misma lo sabía. Tal vez era el hecho de no querer cumplir con la tradición, o el no saber cómo reaccionaría su abuelo ante este hecho. Finalmente se decidió por pulsar aquel botón e iniciar la comunicación. Solo bastaron unos segundos para que un hombre de alrededor de sesenta años apareciera en pantalla.

—He estado esperando tu llamada, Mugi— dijo aquel hombre con seriedad.

—Bien, entonces iré al grano. Considero que no necesito hacer esa prueba, ya que he tenido varios empleos desde que inicié la preparatoria.

—Si ese es el caso, no tendrás ningún problema en superarla, y eso no impide que la hagas.

—¿Es realmente necesario, abuelo?

—Lo es, Mugi. Todos los que llevan la sangre Laaksonen deben vivir seis meses por su propia cuenta tras cumplir los 18 años. Sé que no es bien visto en un inicio, pero, una vez que comprendes el significado, ves lo valiosa que es esa tradición.

—Sé bien su significado: aprender lo valioso del trabajo y el esfuerzo para obtener lo que quieres.

—No solo eso. También es un filtro para conocer quiénes son tus verdaderos amigos, aquellos que permanezcan a tu lado y te apoyen en un momento de crisis, como lo es perder el apoyo de tu familia, aunque sea temporalmente.

—Abuelo, confío en mis amigas y mi novia, y sé que ellas seguirán conmigo a pesar de esto. —La seriedad y firmeza de estas palabras sorprendieron a Aimo y le hicieron sonreír.

—Solo el tiempo dará crédito a tus palabras, Mugi. Tu prueba empieza ahora.

—Abuelo… —Mugi sabía que no tenía caso insistir, así que decidió resolver otra duda que tenía en mente desde su conversación con su madre—. ¿Es cierto que amenazaste a papá con anular su matrimonio con mamá y alejarnos de él si se rehusaba a participar en esto?

—Sí, pero no era en serio —sonrió el hombre. La joven le miró confundida—. Verás. Sé lo mucho que Minato las ama y lo mucho que está en desacuerdo con la tradición. En parte fue una prueba: su amor contra sus principios. Y él eligió el amor. Pero, aquí entre nos, nunca los separaré, ya que decidí respetar las decisiones sentimentales de Alisa, al igual que las tuyas.

—Ay, abuelo. Tenía una imagen distinta de ti. —Mugi sonrió al decir estas palabras, luego suspiró—. Bien, supongo que no puedo escapar al tradicional desheredo Laaksonen.

—Así es, pero no del todo. Cuentas con tres millones de yenes para que subsistas mientras consigues un empleo, Y no te preocupes por el costo de la universidad, toda tu carrera está pagada. En caso de extrema necesidad, puedes pedirnos un préstamo. Y recuerda: absolutamente nadie puede saber la duración de la prueba.

—Entendido, abuelo.

Fin de la comunicación. Mugi suspiró aliviada al no estar completamente desamparada. Rápidamente tomó una de las revistas de empleo que tenía desde el día anterior y se puso a buscar un trabajo a medio tiempo, al tiempo que les escribía a sus amigas para reunirse con ellas antes de clases.

Más tarde, en la cafetería de la universidad…

—¡¿QUÉ?!

Varios alumnos volvieron su vista hacia una mesa, donde las integrantes de HTT estaba sentadas. Instantes antes, Mugi había revelado su triste realidad: haber perdido el apoyo económico de su familia. Ritsu ya lo sabía y por eso calló.

—¿Cómo es posible? ¿Acaso es porque tú y Ritsu son pareja? —preguntó Mio, algo incómoda por las miradas de los otros alumnos.

—No, no es por eso. Es una tradición de mi familia materna.

—¡¿En qué cabeza puede caber hacerle algo así a sus hijos?! —exclamó Azusa.

—Cierto. Tu familia no puede dejarnos sin postres ni té.

—¡Eso es irrelevante, Yui-senpai! ¿Cómo costearás los gastos de la universidad, Mugi-senpai?

—Conseguiré un empleo. No será la primera vez que lo haga. Aunque creo que me distanciaré de la banda, al menos hasta que reacomode mis horarios.

—No, no es necesario que lo hagas —intervino Ritsu—. Houkago Tea Time es un equipo y saldremos de esto como equipo y haciendo lo que mejor sabemos hacer.

—¿Seremos catadoras de té? —preguntó Yui, siendo golpeada en la frente por la baterista.

—¿De qué se trata tu idea, Ricchan? —preguntó Mugi.

—Verán. Fujiko me comentó que su padre acaba de abrir un café-bar en Uji y le gustaría tener algún show en vivo los fines de semana. Así que me tomé el atrevimiento de ofrecer nuestros servicios como banda.

—Suena interesante, Ritsu. Aunque tocar frente a extraños… —La mente de Mio comenzó a colapsar al imaginarse frente a un público numeroso distinto cada vez—. No creo estar lista para eso.

—No es un buen momento para que tu timidez ataque, Mio. Recuerda que esto es por el ben de Mugi.

—Lo sé, Ritsu. Pero aún no me acostumbro a la idea.

—Lo harás en su momento, Mio. Siempre lo haces.

Mientras tanto, Akari regañaba fuertemente a Kotaru debido a su nueva actitud frente a Azusa. Él decidió rendirse y dejarla ser lo que quisiera, suponiendo que en algún momento Yui la lastimaría y ella vendría a él buscando consuelo.

—¡No es el momento de tener esa actitud pasiva, Sato! La clave del éxito es la perseverancia. Si sigues insistiendo, ella…

—Si sigo insistiendo, ella me odiará más, Yuigahara. En este momento me conformo con verla feliz.

—Esa "felicidad" es solo una máscara. Las personas como ella sufren al no aceptar lo que en verdad son y son mucho más propensas a caer en adicciones. Estoy segura de que no quieres eso para ella.

—Incluso yo pienso que eso es exagerado, Yuigahara. No hay que apresurar las cosas. Lo que tenga que pasar, pasará.

—Sigue con esa actitud tan pasiva y te quedarás solo, viéndola en los brazos de otro que sí supo regresarla al camino correcto.

Kotaru, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Akari, no intentó acercarse a Azusa. Solo se limitaba a verla de lejos en las clases que compartían. La joven Nakano era consciente de esa situación, pero el daño estaba hecho y no podía repararse. No cuando ambos pensaban que era el otro el que debía cambiar de opinión.

Durante la semana, el padre de Fujiko contactó a HTT para afinar detalles de su vinculación al café-bar Uji no Sunflower. Las chicas vieron con agrado cómo el señor Hinata les pagaría 700 yenes a cada una por cada fin de semana más los gastos de transporte. Ritsu, Mio, Yui, Azusa y Mugi firmaron el contrato sin dudarlo. En los ensayos previos a su debut en Uji no Sunflower, la banda perfeccionó sus canciones y montaron algunos cover de temas populares en aquel momento.

La recepción de las chicas en su primera noche fue muy buena. Mezclar canciones de su propio repertorio con los éxitos del momento fue una gran idea. Tanto Mio como Yui lucieron sus voces, encantando al público con el contraste que formaban la potencia de la bajista y la dulzura de la guitarrista castaña. Fueron 3 presentaciones de una hora cada una en la noche del sábado, cuando iban con todo su potencial. En contraste la tarde del domingo fue más relajada. Al ser un ambiente más familiar, las chicas decidieron manejar un formato acústico, haciendo covers de canciones de décadas pasadas, lo que agradó a la mayoría de los adultos. Algo que sorprendió aquella tarde fue una improvisación, a ritmo de jazz, por parte de Mio, Ritsu, Azusa y Mugi.

Ninguna tenía en mente el desastre que estaba por suceder aquella tarde.

Tras finalizar su presentación y recibir su paga por el fin de semana, las chicas salieron de Uji no Sunflower con grandes sonrisas de satisfacción en sus rostros. Mientras caminaban a la estación de metro para regresar a sus residencias, hablaban de la buena recepción que tuvieron y de lo mucho que querían que ya fuese sábado de nuevo para regresar. Mugi lucía feliz de ver cómo la necesidad ocasionada por la prueba de los Laaksonen derivara en un paso más para el crecimiento de la banda. Pero no hay felicidad completa.

Cerca de la estación, en un cruce de calles, Yui se distrajo con un perro, retrasándose de sus amigas. Ritsu y Azusa, tras cruzar la calle, le llamaron para que se apresurara y volviera con ellas. La castaña se apresuró y corrió para alcanzarlas, sin darse cuenta de que un vehículo se acercaba peligrosamente. Al percatarse de esto, Azusa intentó advertirle y hacer que se detuviera, sin lograrlo. Desesperada, la pelinegra corrió hacia su despistada novia, logrando empujarla en el último momento, salvándola de ser atropellada, pero sin correr la misma suerte. Pese a que el conductor pisó el freno, la inercia producida la velocidad hizo que continuase avanzando, golpeando a la joven Nakano, cuya cabeza golpeó el parabrisas debido a la fuerza del impacto para luego caer al piso. Todas quedaron paralizadas al ver esto. El conductor bajó de su vehículo cubriendo su boca con sus manos debido a la impresión que esa escena le causó y llamó a las autoridades para reportar el hecho. Yui se puso de rodillas junto a su inconsciente novia y, gritando su apodo a los cielos, rompió en llanto, culpándose internamente por lo que acababa de suceder.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Chobits3: sí, sería interesante… En serio, a nadie le cae bien ese chico.**

 **Nodofonio-san: 0. Yo tampoco. Creo que el narrador se salió de control.  
1\. Salud  
2\. Salud… otra vez  
3\. Seh… pobre Mio  
4\. Vaya emociones en ese diálogo  
5\. Vaya… me compadezco… de Asuka, aún debe dolerle esa mejilla  
6\. Bueno, no se me ocurrió nada  
7\. Fue "descubrir darse cuenta". Ese descubrir sobraba.  
8\. Bastante curiosa  
9\. Créelo  
10\. Perfecto, me agrada**

 **Beth726: muchas gracias.**

 **Gracias por leer (espero que no me maten por lo de Azusa), see you**


	11. 10-Soy la culpable

**10-Soy la culpable**

Era la tarde del domingo y el sol teñía con tonos rojizos los cielos del archipiélago nipón, bajo el que circulaba un automóvil a gran velocidad llevando a dos mujeres desde Toyosato hasta Kioto.

—¿¡No puedes ir más rápido, Aki?! —exclamó una de ellas, notablemente desesperada—. La vida de mi hija está en juego. ¡Debo estar a su lado YA!

—Cálmate, Ayana —suplicó la otra—. No creo que a Azusa-chan le guste que seas tú quien la reciba en el otro mundo.

—¡CÁLLATE! Ella sobrevivirá, estoy segura de eso.

—Otra razón para que te calmes.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo. Tu hija está sana y salva, no muriéndose en un hospital

—¿Quién dice que no? Yui debe estar tan desesperada como tú y sintiéndose culpable, según dijo Ui cuando la llamé.

—Solo apresúrate, ¿sí?

—Haré lo que pueda —suspiró Aki. Ella podía hacerse una idea del dolor por el que Ayana atravesaba. La única hija del matrimonio Nakano había sufrido un accidente de tránsito y estaba inconsciente en la clínica Toyota, en cuya sala de espera estaban impacientes Yui, Mugi, Ritsu, Mio, Ui, Jun, Satoru, Akira y Angela. Estos últimos fueron contactados por las vocalistas de HTT poco después de que Azusa fuese internada.

La mayor de las Hirasawa aún lloraba en los brazos de su hermanita, maldiciendo su mal hábito de distraerse con cualquier animal que viera, mientras la más joven intentaba darle palabras de aliento, aunque no sabía exactamente qué decir.

Unos minutos después, un hombre de cabello oscuro entró en la sala. Quería parecer tranquilo, pero su rostro reflejaba una seria preocupación y tristeza, sentimientos que se acentuaron al ver a las hermanas Hirasawa. Dando un pesado suspiro, de dirigió a la ventanilla de información.

—Disculpe, ¿podría darme información sobre la paciente Azusa Nakano? —preguntó.

—¿Es usted familiar de la paciente?

—Soy su padre, Mamoru Nakano.

—Señor Nakano, su hija presenta un trauma craneoencefálico y fracturas en dos costillas y el húmero izquierdo. En este momento se le está realizando un electroencefalograma para descartar algún daño neuronal, y permanecerá en cuidados intensivos hasta que recupere la consciencia.

Tras agradecer esta respuesta, Mamoru fijó su mirada en las hermanas Hirasawa, especialmente en Yui. Verla así, completamente deshecha, sin ningún rastro de aquella inocente sonrisa y con sus ojos completamente opacados, le rompió el corazón. A diferencia de su esposa, él siempre mantuvo una mentalidad abierta, y que su hija fuese lesbiana no le molestaba en absoluto. Pese a la poca convivencia, producto de las obligaciones de ambos, él le había tomado mucho cariño a la mayor de las Hirasawa, considerándola como hija suya, especialmente por el hecho de que Azusa comenzó a sonreír más frecuentemente a partir del día en que la conoció.

—Todo saldrá bien. Azusa es fuerte. Ella saldrá delante de esta situación —dijo sentándose al lado de las hermanas Hirasawa y poniendo su mano en el hombro de Yui.

—Esto no estaría pasando si yo no fuera tan distraída. Yo soy la que debió ser atropellada, no ella. Todo es mi culpa.

—No es tu culpa, Yui. Accidentes así pasan todo el tiempo. Azusa salvó tu vida para que sigas viviendo…

—¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI BEBÉ?! —exclamó Ayana al entrar en la sala de espera del hospital, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Uno de los doctores, que llegaba al lugar simultáneamente, se aclaró la garganta para obtener atención.

—¿Familiares de la joven Azusa Nakano?

Ante estas palabras, Ayana se apresuró a llegar frente al doctor, al igual que su esposo y Yui.

—¿Cómo está ella? preguntaron los tres a coro.

—Los resultados del electroencefalograma no muestran ningún daño neuronal importante, pero habrá que esperar a que despierte para saber si tiene o no amnesia.

—¿Podemos pasar a verla? —preguntó Mamoru.

—Uno a la vez, ya que está en cuidados intensivos.

—Iré yo primero —dijeron al tiempo los esposos Nakano, mirándose entre ellos con sus seños fruncidos por un par de minutos, luego de los cuales Ayana suspiró y dejó pasar a Mamoru.

Fijando su mirada en Yui, la señora Nakano notó su triste semblante, su opaca mirada y un par de lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos. Esto le conmovió al punto de abrazarla sin decir palabra alguna.

—Todo es mi culpa, señora Nakano —susurró la joven Hirasawa.

—No, no lo es. Son cosas que pasan…

—Sí es mi culpa. Yo fui la que se distrajo y no vio venir ese vehículo. Yo debí ser atropellada, pero Azu-nyan me empujó, siendo ella la arrollada.

—Ella salvó tu vida porque te ama. Incluso sin el factor de tu distracción, ella habría hecho lo mismo por ti.

—¿Cómo usted y su esposo pueden estar tan seguros de eso?

—Porque conocemos bien a nuestra hija, Yui. Después de todo, buena parte de lo que es ella se lo inculcamos nosotros. Ella salvó tu vida, debes estar agradecida por eso. Aunque eso no te librará del regaño que te dará cuando despierte.

Escuchar estas palabras hizo que Yui se sintiera mejor consigo misma. Aunque seguía sintiéndose culpable, lo dicho por su suegra le confirmó que Azusa le perdonaría también por este incidente.

—Gracias, señora Nakano… De verdad necesitaba escuchar eso.

—De nada, Yui. Y dime Ayana, que estamos en confianza —sonrió la señora Nakano.

—Gracias de nuevo, Ayana-san.

Por decisión de la mujer, Yui fue la siguiente en entrar a ver a Azusa. Verla ahí, inconsciente, con su cabeza, torso y brazo vendados, hizo que la culpa a arremeter contra ella. Poniéndose de rodillas y acomodando su cabeza en la camilla junto al cuerpo de su amada, lloró nuevamente pidiéndole que la perdonara, con la esperanza de que pudiera escucharle.

Instantes después, pese a que Yui quería quedarse, lograron convencerla de regresar junto a su hermana y amigas a las residencias, mientras los esposos Nakano sí se quedaron en el hospital, pendientes de la evolución de su hija.

Al día siguiente, lo primero que Kotaru notó fue la ausencia de Azusa. Extrañado por no verla en ninguna de las clases que compartían, decidió preguntarle a Angela por ella, recibiendo nuevamente su frio silencio en respuesta. Insatisfecho con esto, insistió hasta el cansancio en su pregunta, tanto que la joven Yuuki finalmente exclamó «¡La atropelló un auto ayer! ¡¿Contento?!» dejándolo frio con eso.

 _Continuará…_

 **Sí, un episodio súper corto. Esta semana tuve algunos quebrantos de salud que me impidieron escribir como hubiese querido. Espero compensarlo en el siguiente.**

 **Shiny Nodofofonio: 0. Sí, cierto personaje de la versión moe de Harry Potter está detrás de esto.**

 **1\. Sep, así es.**

 **2\. Esa Yui… quizás no volvamos a ver esa faceta de ella, por lo menos hasta que todo se resuelva.**

 **3\. Quizás deberías ponérsela de una vez.**

 **4\. Sep, eso.**

 **5\. Bueno, algún punto débil debía tener Chariot**

 **6\. Oh, ok.**

 **7\. Ajá**

 **8\. Sobreviví, aunque casi no**

 **Chobits3: ni yo mismo lo sé. Y sí, eso es importante**

 **Beth726: espera sentada, querida**

 **Gracias por leer, see you**


	12. 11-Agridulce despertar

**11-Agridulce despertar**

Hay momentos en los que no hace falta que el corazón deje de latir para sentirse muerto. Yui atravesaba por uno de esos momentos. Gracias a Ui y a Aki (que pasó la noche consolando a su hija mayor y evitando que regrese al hospital), la joven guitarrista había asistido a clases... Bueno, solo su cuerpo lo hizo, ya que su mente nunca dejó a Azusa. La imagen del accidente seguía fresca en su memoria, atormentándola y desalentándola.

Akira, consciente de la situación que su compañera atravesaba, le veía ocasionalmente, extrañando su alegría, su inocencia, su sonrisa... Esta vez se sentía impotente al no poder ayudarla como quisiera hacerlo. La líder de Onna Gumi deseaba tener poderes mágicos, o algo por el estilo, para lograr que Azusa despertara y le devolviera la sonrisa a la joven Hirasawa. Odiaba admitirlo, pero prefería a la alegre Yui de siempre en vez de la depresiva que veía en ese momento. Notando aquella mirada perdida, supuso que lo único que podía hacer era ayudarla en lo académico.

Mientras, Angela comenzaba a creer que se había excedido con Kotaru. La forma en la que él reaccionó al enterarse de que Azusa estaba hospitalizada, por un momento, hizo que se compadeciera de él. Después de todo, ver a un chico llorar no es algo muy común, pese al cambio en los roles de género. Sí, Kotaru Sato lloró al saber del accidente de su vieja amiga y quiso dejar las clases para ir a verla, pero Akari lo impidió. «Preocuparte por ella es un buen primer paso para recuperarla, pero primero están las clases» le dijo la pelirroja con una mirada seria.

En su facultad, Ritsu intentaba poner atención, pero la escena del accidente aún permanecía en su mente. Ella había querido actuar de nuevo como una heroína, pero Azusa había actuado más rápido, pagando las consecuencias de esa imprudencia. Ahora aquella chica, a quien consideraba cono su hermana menor, se hallaba hospitalizada y con una gran posibilidad de que dejase de ser ella misma y olvidara todo lo que vivió.

—¿Pasa algo, Tainaka? —preguntó Atsuya en un descanso, haciéndole a la baterista su día aún más gris.

—Nada en lo que seas útil, Yuigahara —respondió de mala gana.

—Oye, no seas así, solo quiero ser tu amigo. No entiendo por qué me odias.

—No te odio. Solo me traes malos recuerdos que no quiero recordar.

—A eso le llaman terapia de choque. Solo enfrentando tus traumas podrás superarlos.

—¿Sabes? Aún no es tarde para que comiences a estudiar psicología. Aunque tú serías de más ayuda si simplemente mantienes tu distancia. No estoy de humor para tu actitud de casanova cliché.

—Solo quiero ayudarte a curar tus heridas...

—¡Pero las estás abriendo más! —exclamó Ritsu abriendo violentamente sus brazos—. Ya te lo dije, la única forma en que puedes ayudarme es manteniéndote alejado de mí. Solo verte me causa dolor y eso me pone de mal humor.

—Pero...

—¡Yuigahara-san! —interrumpió Fujiko, acercándose a sus compañeros—. Tu hermanita te busca.

—Estoy hablando con Tainaka ahora, dile que...

—Es urgente. —La joven Hinata acompañó estas palabras con un gesto muy serio, lo que asustó a Atsuya, quien, tras disculparse, partió en busca de Akari.

—No veía esa cara hace meses, Fujiko —comentó Ritsu una vez que el pelirrojo salió de su campo visual—. Cuando iniciamos la carrera era habitual verte con ella.

—Tienes razón —sonrió la joven Hinata—. Siendo sincera, soy algo desconfiada, es por eso que tengo pocos en mi círculo de amigos. Además, en ese entonces estaba reciente el fin de mi relación con Satoru, así que no estaba de humor.

—Claro, claro. —Ritsu sonrió momentáneamente antes de recordar algo que debía decirle a la chica que tenía al lado—. Fujiko, no puedo asegurar nada, pero es muy probable que faltemos al trabajo este fin de semana.

—¿Por qué, Ritsu? Los clientes las amaron y papá está satisfecho. ¿Acaso se sintieron incómodas?

—Nada de eso. Es solo que Azusa fue atropellada ayer cuando salimos de Sunflower. En este momento está hospitalizada y estamos en espera de que no tenga amnesia. Además, Yui está deprimida por eso.

—Entiendo. Le comentaré a papá. Pero el show debe continuar sin importar los contratiempos.

—Lo sé, Fujiko. Trataré de convencer a Mio y a Yui para no faltar, pero no prometo nada.

Horas más tarde, Kotaru, libre de sus clases por ese día, le rogaba a Angela para que le dijese en qué hospital se encontraba Azusa. La joven Yuuki se rehusaba a hacerlo, asegurando que, de todas formas, no podría verla.

—Angela, por favor —insistió el chico—. Necesito verla y que ella sepa que aún puede contar conmigo como en los viejos tiempos.

—Esos tiempos ya pasaron, Kotaru. La decepción que Azusa se llevó de ti es muy grande.

—No tienes que repetir eso, porque lo sé perfectamente.

—Si lo sabes, ¿por qué insistes en acercarte a ella, Kotaru? —suspiró Angela.

—Porque no quiero que ella salga de mi vida. Ella es muy especial para mí.

—Si hubieras tenido el pico cerrado, ella seguiría a tu lado, a pesar de sus diferencias. ¡Pero no! Tenías que atacar su relación con Hirasawa-senpai.

—¡Lo hice por el bien de ella!

—El bien de ella es todo lo que la hace feliz. Y su relación con Hirasawa-senpai es su mayor fuente de felicidad. En lugar de actuar como un verdadero amigo, actuaste como un exnovio celoso.

—Pues sí, estoy celosos. Estoy enamorado de ella desde la secundaria.

—¿Te le declaraste alguna vez?

—Ella había decidido no tener relaciones sentimentales hasta terminar la universidad, por eso nunca lo hice.

—Y perdiste toda oportunidad de ser algo más que su amigo, y con tus actos la perdiste a ella.

—Lo sé, pero voy a recuperarla cueste lo que cueste. —Mientras decía esto, Kotaru vio a lo lejos a Yui, quien salía de la universidad, por lo que decidió seguirla suponiendo que en algún momento iría a visitar a Azusa. Y no se equivocó.

Al llegar al hospital, la joven Hirasawa preguntó a los señores Nakano por la salud de Azusa. Ellos respondieron que continuaba estable, a lo que la guitarrista agradeció antes de ir a verla. Ella quería quedarse al lado de su amada y ser la primera persona que ella viera al despertar. Pero sabía que a ella no le gustaría que perdiera clases, Aki le había hecho entrar en razón al respecto, así que continuaría estudiando, pero iría a visitarla cada día.

—Azu-nyan —habló cuando llegó al lado de la camilla donde su amada reposaba—, espero que no estés molesta conmigo por pensar en ti antes que poner atención en clases —rio nerviosamente—. No pienses que mis estudios saldrán mal. Akira-chan me está ayudando a estudiar, y ella es más estricta y gruñona que tú. Todos te extrañamos y queremos que te recuperes pronto. Por mi parte, seguiré estudiando y ensayando como lo hice el año pasado, y HTT seguirá como cuarteto. Y cuando despiertes, te ayudaré con tus terapias para que puedas volver a tocar pronto. Te amo… Y, nuevamente, perdóname por ser tan distraída.

Finalizado su pequeño discurso, Yui depositó un tierno beso en la frente de Azusa y se quedó a su lado, observándola en silencio.

Tras seguir exitosamente a la joven Hirasawa, Kotaru sonreía satisfecho en la sala de espera, donde se hallaba descansando del trayecto realizado. Finalmente tendría la oportunidad de volver a dirigirle la palabra a su vieja amiga con la intención de ser escuchado. Luego de reponer sus energías, decidió pedir información, así que se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventanilla correspondiente. Pero una voz femenina le hizo cambiar de parecer.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Kotaru?

—Vine a ver a su hija, señora Nakano.

—Ella no quiere verte.

—Lo sé, pero debo insistir. Quiero arreglar las cosas con ella.

—¿Cambiaste de opinión respecto a su relación con Yui?

Esta pregunta puso en aprietos a Kotaru, quien no tenía contemplado que Ayana se la formulara. Él sabía de la posición de ella respecto a las relaciones homosexuales, así que nunca le pasó por la cabeza que ella las fuera a apoyar.

—¿También usted, señora?

—Sí, también yo. Ellas se aman y lo han venido demostrando cada día. Es mi deber como madre proteger ese amor e impedir que alguien interfiera.

—Y mi deber como amigo es demostrarle su error. Nunca entre dos mujeres va a haber un verdadero amor. Y usted lo sabe.

—Tú eres el que está en un error, Kotaru, así como yo lo estaba hasta que Azusa me lo hizo notar. Los sentimientos no distinguen género. Hasta que no entiendas eso, ella no volverá a ser tu amiga. Por eso, de la manera más amable, te pido que te vayas.

—No lo haré. No hasta que pueda…

—¡Despertó! —exclamó Yui, alertando a todos los que se hallaban en la sala de espera. —¡Azu-nyan despertó!

Mientras una de las enfermeras daba aviso al médico que tendía a la joven Nakano, Ayana y Kotaru se acercaron a la joven Hirasawa para asegurarse de que no mentía. En ese momento, la enfermera antes mencionada se acercó a ellos y les explicó que le iban a realizar a Azusa unos exámenes para descartar la amnesia y que la trasladarían a un cuarto.

Ayana notó algo en la mirada de Yui mientras escuchaba las indicaciones de la enfermera. Aunque supuso que la culpa había vuelto a atacarla.

—¿Lograste hablar con Azusa antes de avisarnos, Yui?

—No —respondió la joven Hirasawa con lágrimas en sus ojos—. Ella no me reconoció.

Ayana abrazó con fuerza a Yui al escuchar esto, recibiendo en su pecho el llanto de aquella chica mientras daba un fuerte suspiro. La felicidad de su hija y su nuera parecía demasiado esquiva en esos momentos.

 _Continuará…_

 **Shiny** **Nodofonio: 1.** **Sorry**

 **1.5 Cuando incluso a Word se le pasa eso… Tendré que corregirlo**

 **2\. Por las dudas, compra más pañuelos.**

 **3\. Casi… ni eso merece**

 **4\. Genial, te hice reír...**

 **5\. Imaginas bien…**

 **6\. ¿Por qué no habría de tenerla?**

 **7\. Seh… vaya cambio**

 **8\. Muchas gracias por tu comprensión.**

 **Cami-rin-chan: creo que necesitarás bastantes más limones porque aún falta bastante drama [risa malvada]. Kotaru no es malo… o al menos no como otros antagonistas de mis historias. Él simplemente tiene creencias erradas y está muy apegado a ellas. Y Angela Yuuki no es bipolar. Lo que le dijo a Azusa fue causado por la mala experiencia que tuvo su hermana mayor con sus padres.**

 **LSTDd Wen: Tiempo si verte… y no creo que sea buena idea matarme, ya que te quedarías sin saber el final de esto.**

 **Pequeño aviso: el próximo domingo 21 de mayo de 2017 no podré actualizar esta historia debido a un compromiso que me lo impide, por lo que Amor por Siempre regresa el 28 de mayo.**

 **Gracias por leer,** **see** **you.**


	13. 12-Segunda Oportunidad

**12-Segunda Oportunidad**

 _En un pequeño parque infantil, varios niños jugaban entre ellos mientras sus padres los observaban, pendientes de que no se lastimaran. Dos de ellos, un niño y una niña, conversaban sobre lo difícil que eran para él las clases del kínder, mientras jugaban en el sube y baja. Ella lo regañaba diciéndole lo equivocado que estaba y que, si no fuese tan flojo, le iría mucho mejor._

 _A pocos metros del sube y baja, había una niña de cabello castaño que parecía cantarle a una tortuga que inocentemente paseaba por ese lugar. Los orbes cafés rojizos de la chica del sube y baja veían con entusiasmo aquella escena, provocándole una tierna sonrisa, hasta que el movimiento del juego se detuvo._

— _Ya es hora de volver a casa, Azusa-chan —dijo su compañero. Ella asintió y juntos comenzaron su marcha hacia sus casas. Aunque ella volvió su mirada hacia la niña de la tortuga, quien corría hacia otra chica, de un cabello castaño oscuro._

Un techo blanco fue lo primero que aquella chica vio al abrir los ojos. Al instante en que quiso incorporarse, sintió un fuerte dolor en su brazo izquierdo y en su torso, haciendo que soltara un leve quejido. Este acto llamó la atención de otra chica, que estaba sentada junto a la camilla con su mirada fija en su teléfono.

—¡Despertaste, Azu-nyan! —dijo aquella chica con una enorme sonrisa.

Azusa giró su cabeza hacia ella. Su rostro le inspiraba confianza, pero, por alguna razón, no lo reconocía. Al intentar recordar de dónde la conocía, sintió fuertes pulsaciones en su cabeza, algo que le hizo desistir de intentar recordarla.

—Disculpa, ¿quién eres?

Esta inocente pregunta automáticamente borró la sonrisa del rostro de Yui. No hacía falta ningún examen, la amnesia era obvia ahora. En un acto desesperado, la joven Hirasawa abrazó a la desmemoriada chica, creyendo que esto le traería sus recuerdos de vuelta. Azusa iba a protestar ante tan atrevido acto, pero los brazos y el calor que aquella "desconocida" chica transmitía con ellos eran muy agradables y se sentían demasiado familiares.

—Soy yo, Yui Hirasawa, tu novia.

La joven Nakano sintió de nuevo esas palpitaciones en su cabeza al escuchar esas palabras. Ella no recordaba ser lesbiana, pero no podía rebatir las palabras de la chica en cuyos brazos se hallaba.

—Perdóname por no poder recordarte, Yui.

Al escuchar estas palabras, la joven Hirasawa rompió el abrazo y salió del lugar para dar aviso de que Azusa había despertado.

Unos minutos después, un médico ingresaba a aquel sitio con una planilla en la mano junto a los resultados de los exámenes que le practicaron a la joven Nakano mientras permanecía inconsciente. Ahora le realizaría una prueba cognitiva para evaluar qué tan grave era la amnesia que pudiera presentar.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Un poco desubicada —respondió Azusa—. Hasta ahora nadie me ha dicho por qué estoy aquí.

—Verás, fuiste atropellada por un vehículo hace dos días, lo que ocasionó que sufrieras fracturas en dos costillas y el húmero izquierdo. Ahora te haré unas preguntas para determinar si presentas amnesia. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Azusa, Nakano.

—Bien, Azusa. ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

—Lo desconozco, pero… Creo que es… 16 de agosto del 2007.

—Ya veo. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

—Lo último que puedo recordar es irme a dormir luego de mensajearme con mi mejor amigo, Kotaru Sato.

—¿Recuerdas algo de lo que viviste cuando volviste en ti hoy?

—A parte de la incertidumbre por no saber dónde estoy, recuerdo a una chica que sonreía al verme despertar.

—¿Cómo se llamaba aquella chica?

—Me dijo que se llamaba Yui Hirasawa y… —Azusa dudó momentáneamente en decir lo que Yui le había dicho antes, pero decidió confiar en que el médico no pusiera sus creencias por encima de su labor profesional—. Ella dice ser ni novia, pero no estoy segura de eso. No recuerdo haberla conocido antes. Tampoco recuerdo ser lesbiana.

—Bien, ya tengo un diagnóstico. Azusa, te cuento que estamos en mayo del 2011. Y veo que presentas una amnesia anterógrada parcial, lo que ha afectado tus recuerdos de los últimos 3 años y medio.

"¿Tres años y medio?" retumbó en la mente de Azusa. Eso era bastante tiempo, muchas experiencias vividas, muchas personas conocidas… Todo eso olvidado de golpe. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras intentaba recordar todo, pero esas pulsaciones en su cabeza lo impedían.

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de recuperar esos recuerdos, doctor? —preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

—Eso depende de cómo evoluciones. La buena noticia es que no parece que tengas problemas para memorizar nueva información, así que es probable que, en algún momento, tus recuerdos regresen.

Tras decir esto, el médico salió de la unidad de cuidados intensivos, dirigiéndose a hacia donde se encontraba Ayana para comunicarle lo sucedido.

Una vez alojada en su cuarto, Azusa estaba lista para recibir a su madre, a Kotaru y, de nuevo, a Yui, a quien sus ojos delataban que estuvo llorando, lo que hizo que la joven Nakano se compadeciera al verla. El joven Sato se limitó a hacer una señal con su mano, señal que fue respondida de igual manera por la pelinegra, aunque con una expresión triste. Al parecer, la otra chica no mentía con lo de ser su novia.

—¿Pasa algo, hija? ¿Por qué estás triste? —preguntó Ayana. La joven optó por ocultar el motivo de su tristeza, suponiendo que su madre no sabía de su supuesta relación con Yui.

—No es nada, mamá. Solo… —Al mirar su brazo izquierdo, la excusa que buscaba cruzó por su mente—. Me siento mal porque no podré tocar la guitarra.

—Yo te ayudo a que lo vuelvas a hacer —exclamaron Yui y Kotaru al tiempo, para luego mirarse entre ellos.

—¿Sabes tocar, Kotaru? —preguntó Azusa

—No. Pero mi padre es fisioterapeuta, ¿recuerdas?

—Claro. Lo que no recuerdo es que quisieras seguirle los pasos.

—Quizás no. Pero sí he aprendido algo de él. Además, tratándose de ti, podría hacerte un buen descuento —tanto Kotaru como Azusa rieron ante este comentario. Ayana suspiró con resignación al ver que la amnesia parcial de su hija había hecho que ella y su viejo amigo volvieran a conversar. Yui simplemente veía esto con tristeza.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Yui? —preguntó la joven Nakano, sacando a la mencionada de sus pensamientos y haciendo que sonriera momentáneamente—. Dijiste que me ayudarías a volver a tocar la guitarra. ¿Sabes hacerlo?

—Sí —se apresuró a responder la joven Hirasawa—. De hecho, tú me enseñaste mucho de lo que sé.

—¿Eso significa que soy mayor que tú?

—No... Solo que tú tienes más experiencia... Yo recién aprendí a tocar cuando entré a preparatoria.

—Ya veo —Azusa mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas al escuchar esto—. Tu ayuda me será bastante útil, Yui, aunque... —Miró su brazo izquierdo, intentando mover sus dedos, acto que le ocasionó dolor—, eso tendrá que esperar.

—Tu salud es lo primero, Azu-ny…sa-chan —. Era la primera vez que en mucho tiempo que Yui no llamaba a Azusa por su apodo. Algo en el fondo de su cabeza le hizo caer en cuenta que eso la forzaría a decirle el motivo de ese sobrenombre y eso era algo que probablemente a la joven Nakano no le gustase. Después de todo, había vuelto a ser la exigente chica que era cuando se conocieron; aquella que fue capaz de regañarlas por anteponer los postres y el té a los ensayos—. Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya. Tengo que estudiar o me regañarán en la universidad. Mañana vendré a visitarte.

—Igual yo. Nos vemos pronto —intervino Kotaru, saliendo de la habitación junto a Yui. Ambos avanzaron por los pasillos de la clínica en silencio por varios minutos, hasta que la joven Hirasawa le dirigió la palabra al joven Sato.

—Dime loca, pero desaprovechaste una gran oportunidad con Azusa.

—No lo creo, Hirasawa-senpai. Yo diría que mi segunda oportunidad con ella recién empieza.

—¿Eh? Creí que aprovecharías el hecho de que perdiera la memoria para engañarla.

—No sé tú, pero yo considero suficiente "aprovechamiento" el hecho de ocultar que estamos distanciados por una diferencia ideológica.

—No fue por esa diferencia ideológica, Sato. Fue por todas las veces que pusiste en duda sus sentimientos. "Es una etapa", "supera esa etapa", "no puede haber amor entre dos chicas". Escuchar eso de su mejor amigo fue decepcionante para Azu-nyan, y que fuera tan reiterado la sacó de quicio. Tendrás que rogar mucho para que ella te escuche una vez recupere sus recuerdos, si quieres conservar esa amistad.

Tras decir esto, Yui se desvió del camino para ir al baño. Kotaru continuó caminando, reflexionando lo que acababa de escuchar.

Mientras tanto, Azusa recibía algunos mimos por parte de su madre, quien aún no podía creer que su única hija estuviera pasando por esa situación. Fue entonces que la joven tomó el valor suficiente para relatar lo que vio y escuchó al despertar. Ayana sonrió y acarició la cabeza de su (para ella aún) niña con ternura.

—¿Qué piensas al respecto, Azusa? —preguntó la mujer.

—No lo sé. No me veo como una… chica a la que le gusten las chicas… Al menos no cuando sé que a ti no te agradan esas relaciones y que las ves como una etapa de la adolescencia.

—Tú y Yui me mostraron lo equivocada que estaba. Ahora tengo una mejor opinión al respecto. Y mi mayor deseo es que ustedes dos sean felices juntas, aunque parece que el destino no lo quiere así.

—Ya veo. ¿Sabes, mamá? Me tranquiliza saber que tu opinión haya cambiado.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Ayana con una sonrisa divertida.

—Porque, pese a que hoy es la primera vez que recuerdo ver a Yui y hablar con ella… Me gusta.

—¿No crees que es pronto para asegurar algo así? —La sonrisa y el tono juguetón en la voz de la señora Nakano denotaban que esa pregunta no era en serio.

—Quizás… O quizás mi corazón no la ha olvidado.

Tanto Azusa como Ayana sonrieron en ese momento. La mujer pensó que, probablemente, los sentimientos de su hija facilitarían el regreso de sus recuerdos… Aunque eso solo el tiempo lo diría.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Chobits3: aquí está la continuación.**

 **Cami-rin-chan: Pues no más que eso. Espero que pronto esos agujeritos se cierren…**

 **Shiny Nodofonio: 1. Sorry  
2\. Bueno… aunque creo saber para dónde ibas.  
3\. Sí, lamentable…  
4\. Sorry, again  
5\. Tienes razón, le luce.  
6\. Pobre chico  
7\. Sorry x3  
8\. ** **Bien hecho  
9\. Ok…  
10\. Jajajaja  
11\. Great  
12\. Espero haber cumplido tus expectativas.  
13\. Y así quedó**

 **LTSDd Wen: Genia, al menos garanticé mi supervivencia. Y ya veremos qué pasa.**

 **Beth726: Sí pobre…**

 **Estoy de vuelta, para el deleite de algunos y el sufrimiento de otros [inserte risa malvada]**

 **Gracias por leer, see you.**


	14. 13-Seguir Adelante

**13-Seguir avanzando**

Para Ritsu, Mio y Mugi fue un duro golpe enterarse de la condición de Azusa. Aquellos lazos de amistad que habían construido con ella a lo largo de los más de tres años que transcurrieron desde que la joven Nakano ingresó al club parecían deshacerse en la incertidumbre que su amnesia provocaba. ¿Lograrían volver a ser lo que fueron? ¿Ella aceptaría una vez más su particular manera de llevar las actividades de la banda?

Mio recordó los primeros días de la más joven del grupo y los percances que tuvieron al principio, y tuvo miedo de que, esta vez, no permaneciera junto a ellas. Yui permanecía optimista. Aferrada a la pequeña posibilidad de que Azusa recuperase sus recuerdos mientras su rehabilitación física se llevaba a cabo.

—¿Y si no lo hace? —preguntó la bajista ante este pensamiento verbalizado por la guitarrista—. Recuerda que Azusa estuvo a punto de renunciar cuando recién llegó, debido a nuestros hábitos.

—Azu-nyan se quedó debido a que amó nuestra música. Es posible que esto vuelva a pasar.

—Yui tiene razón, Mio. Además, no somos tan vagas como lo éramos en esos tiempos —intervino Ritsu tras dar un sorbo a una taza de té.

—Pero seguimos lejos de su ideal de ensayos. De hecho, si Azusa quisiera unirse al club de música ligera de la universidad, se iría con Onna Gumi.

—Nosotras no estamos buscando nuevos miembros —intervino Akira, sorprendiendo a la bajista de HTT—. Aunque tener a alguien tan talentoso como ella no suena nada mal.

—Azu-nyan nos elegirá a nosotras siempre, sin importar lo que pase.

—Di lo que quieras, Yui. De momento ella no puede tocar, así que dudo se interese por el club.

—De hecho —intervino Mugi, haciendo memoria de las primeras conversaciones que habían tenido con la joven Nakano—, es muy probable que ella se interese en el club de jazz antes que en el nuestro.

—Cierto. Ella tiene formación en ese género gracias a su padre —dijo Ritsu—. Tendremos que idear un buen plan para volver a reclutarla.

—Tenemos algo de tiempo mientras sus heridas sanan —meditó Mio en voz alta—. Yui, ya que estás más en contacto con ella, háblale de nosotras y muéstrale nuestras canciones.

—Entendido —respondió la guitarrista haciendo una pose militar.

Mientras tanto, Kotaru estaba molesto. Acababa de discutir fuertemente con Akari, luego de que ella le reprendiera por no aprovechar mejor la situación de Azusa a su favor. Ella quería que él se hiciera pasar por el novio de la joven Nakano, suponiendo que eso evitaría que sus recuerdos reales regresen, y estos serían reemplazados por unos falsos. Pero el joven Sato rechazó esa idea y optó por mantenerse como amigo junto a Azusa, e ir pensando en la mejor manera de que su relación no vuelva a terminar cuando la memoria de la guitarrista regrese. Esta postura desagradó tanto a la joven Yuigahara que, tras tratarlo de idiota, se fue murmurando algo ininteligible.

Sentado en una banca del campus, el chico trataba de superar su enojo hacia su compañera, pero sus palabras seguían retumbando en su mente. Para él fue suficiente engaño ocultar que la joven Nakano y él estaban distanciados. —¿Por qué la cara larga, Sato? —preguntó Angela, quien reconsideró su decisión de no hablarle al chico tras verlo llorar por Azusa.

—Me estresa que Yuigahara piense que debo actuar como villano de telenovela —dijo Kotaru, previo a relatar lo sucedido minutos antes con Akari, así como el estado de salud de la joven Nakano.

—No te ofendas, pero yo también esperaba que actuaras como ella te dijo, Sato.

—¿Tan mala fama tengo, Angela?

—La verdad, sí. La forma en que atacaste la relación de Azusa y Hirasawa-senpai dio la impresión de que harías cualquier cosa con tal de separarlas.

—Eso se oye demasiado radical y ese no es mi estilo de actuar. Además, nunca he querido separarlas. Solo que reconozcan que su relación es una fuerte amistad, no un romance, como ellas creen.

—Sato, ¿qué tan dispuesto estás a comerte tus palabras?

Kotaru guardó silencio al no saber qué responder. Angela lo miraba expectante, en espera de una respuesta que implicaría bastantes razones para odiarlo definitivamente o no.

—No demasiado —respondió finalmente Kotaru con un suspiro—. No puedo hacerlo sintiendo lo que siento por Azusa.

—Tienes un boleto de ida a la friendzone, Sato —rio Angela.

—Eso no suena tan mal. Al menos me verá como un amigo. Aunque puede ser doloroso.

—Cualquiera que sepa tu historia diría que te lo mereces, y con justa razón.

—Gracias por el apoyo, Angela —habló Kotaru con sarcasmo para luego levantarse e irse a otro sitio. La joven Yuuki sonrió satisfecha con esto.

Atsuya fingía leer en la biblioteca, en parte, para evitar las quejas de su hermanita respecto a Kotaru, y sus exigencias de intentar seducir a Yui. También estaba ahí esperando a alguien. Esta vez no se trataba de Ritsu, sino de Mugi, para quien tenía una, según él, tentadora oferta.

La rubia acostumbraba ir a aquel lugar para leer y adelantarse en los temas que veía en su carrera. Y esta vez no fue la excepción. Ella tarareaba una melodía que venía a su mente mientras tomaba los libros que necesitaba.

—¡Kotobuki! La voz del pelirrojo sorprendió a la tecladista al punto de que casi suelta los libros.

—¿Se te ofrece algo, Yuigahara? —preguntó esforzándose por sonreír.

—Sé de buena fuente que no estás pasando por una buena situación económica, así que tengo una oferta para ti.

—Interesante… ¿De qué trata? —Pese a que fingió interés, su tono de voz denotaba desconfianza.

—Verás, mi hermana menor está muy interesada en aprender a tocar el piano, así que pensé que tú podrías enseñarle. Ella aprende bastante rápido, así que no te quitaría mucho tiempo. Además, te pagaremos bien.

—Lo siento, busca a alguien más.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—La universidad y la banda ocupan casi todo mi tiempo…

—Me temo que no puedo aceptar un "no" por respuesta. —Atsuya sujetó con fuerza el brazo de Mugi, impidiendo un posible escape—. La banda es una pérdida de tiempo. Ustedes no tienen futuro. Tú eres la única talentosa de ellas y estás desperdiciando tu talento.

—Seguramente le habrás dicho lo mismo a Ricchan para seducirla, pero…. —La rubia pisó uno de los pies del chico hasta que él la liberó a causa del dolor que le causaba—. Me temo que tendrás que hallar la manera de aceptar un "no" por respuesta, porque esa es la mía.

Tras decir esto, la joven Kotobuki abandonó la biblioteca, no sin antes registrar los libros con la bibliotecaria para leerlos en otro lugar. Definitivamente no iba a aceptar ninguna propuesta venida de los Yuigahara. Pero este hecho le llevó a cuestionarse por el tema económico. Ella sentía la necesidad de seguir tocando en Uji no Sunflower, pese a la incapacidad de Azusa, al no contar con el apoyo de su familia. Así que, tras guardar los libros en su maleta, decidió ir a ver a la principal afectada por la ausencia de la joven Nakano, persona que halló justo en la salida de la universidad, conversando con una joven de largo cabello negro que usaba lentes.

—Yui-chan, necesito hablar contigo —dijo Mugi al verlas.

—Muchas gracias, Asuka-chan —decía la joven Hirasawa a la pelinegra, quien se despidió haciendo una seña con su mano—. ¡Mugi-chan! Tengo algo de prisa para ver a Azu-nyan.

—No te preocupes, te acompaño y, de paso, también la visito.

—Ok.

Tras decir esto, las dos chicas comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la clínica Toyota, donde Azusa aún permanecía.

—Y bien, ¿de qué querías hablar, Mugi-chan?

—Es sobre nuestras presentaciones en Uji no Sunflower…

—No creo que sea bueno hacerlo solo nosotras cuatro. Muchas de nuestras canciones están arregladas para el quinteto y es difícil adaptarlas a cuarteto.

—Eso hicimos el año pasado y sobrevivimos. Entiendo que la ausencia de Azusa-chan te desmotive a continuar, pero…

—No me estás entendiendo, Mugi-chan. —La joven Kotobuki se sorprendió al escuchar a Yui hablando tan seriamente. Ambas se detuvieron en el camino, sin establecer contacto visual.

—Entonces explícate, Yui-chan.

—El año pasado sentí que nos faltaba algo. Es algo obvio que era Azu-nyan, pero no solo ella. Esa vez teníamos la certeza de que ella volvería con nosotras. Por eso me esforcé a suplir sus funciones en lo que más pude. Pero esta vez es diferente. Quiero ser optimista, pero es muy probable que Azu-nyan nos rechace esta vez, al no tener los recuerdos que hemos construido juntas.

—Yui-chan, entiendo por lo que estás pasando, pero también entiende que, sin el apoyo de mi familia, nuestra situación económica no es la mejor.

—Lo sé, Mugi-chan. He pensado en eso también y sé que no da espera. Incluso si Azu-nyan recupera la memoria hoy, no podría tocar. Por eso, he estado contemplando la opción de que Ui sea nuestra guitarrista rítmica en los toques de Sunflower.

—¿Ui-chan? Pero ella no está en el club.

—No creo que eso afecte a algo que es ajeno a la universidad.

—Aun así, no me parece justo, Yui-chan. No creo que a las demás les guste eso. Ui-chan… no es algo que podamos usar y luego desechemos cuando ya no la necesitemos.

—Nunca he dicho eso, Mugi-chan. Ui es mi hermanita; jamás la consideraría un objeto. Ayer le comenté esto y está de acuerdo.

—Pero, ¿qué pasará cuando Azusa-chan regrese?

—Mugi-chan, no tomes este asunto tan personal. Ui quiere colaborarnos de esa forma mientras Azu-nyan regresa; así como tú colaboraste con Onna Gumi en el campamento de verano el año pasado. Sé que te preocupa lo emocional, pero ese aspecto no tiene por qué verse afectado por algo meramente laboral.

—De acuerdo, Yui-chan —suspiró Mugi—. Espero que tengas razón. ¿Sabes? Creí que estarías reacia a continuar tocando sin Azusa-chan.

—A ella no le gustaría que eso pase. Azu-nyan no quiere que frenemos nuestro avance, y menos por causa suya. Tener eso en mente es lo que me hace seguir adelante. —Yui sonrió mientras decía esto, gesto que alegró a la joven Kotobuki. Ambas continuaron avanzando hacia la clínica para visitar a Azusa.

 _Continuará…_

 **Shiny Nodofonio: 1: Sorry… A decir verdad, no veo LWA los domingos, sino los lunes**

 **2\. Así es la vida… A veces**

 **3\. Oh…**

 **4\. Sorry, otra vez**

 **5\. Creo que te dejé sin palabras en ese punto**

 **6\. Menos mal no lo hay**

 **7\. Ok, menos mal**

 **8\. Pues sí**

 **9\. Que suerte**

 **Chobits3: Sí, pobre**

 **Beth726: Un poco cursi, no más. Y a nadie le agrada**

 **Gracias por leer, see you**


	15. 14-Visita

**14-Visita**

Tras haber llegado a un acuerdo respecto al deseo de que Ui fuese la guitarrista rítmica de HTT mientras Azusa se recuperaba, Yui y Mugi continuaron su recorrido hacia la Clínica Toyota para visitar a la joven Nakano. Mientras avanzaban, la castaña se veía optimista, llegando a sonreír y a tararear melodías, algo que alegró a su compañera. Pero esto pareció cambiar cuando, al acercarse a la entrada del centro médico, vieron a dos personas que ninguna esperaba ver ahí. Ellos parecían discutir sobre algo.

—Ya te dije que no tiene sentido que entres, ella no te recordará.

—¿Cómo a ti sí te recuerda, Sato?

—Ya te lo expliqué, Angela, Azusa no recuerda nada desde poco antes de que se graduara de secundaria, lo que incluye su paso por preparatoria la universidad. A mí me recuerda porque somos amigos de infancia.

—Da igual, quiero verla. Es mi amiga, aunque ella no me recuerde.

Kotaru suspiró resignado ante la insistencia de Angela, aunque dejó escapar una sonrisa en el proceso. En ese instante notó la presencia de Yui y de Mugi, así como la soñadora mirada que la rubia les daba.

—¿Pasa algo, Mugi-chan? —preguntó Yui tras escuchar un suspiro de la tecladista. Fue ahí donde notó esa mirada que ella daba en dirección a los menores.

—¿No crees que es bello el amor, Yui-chan?

—¡¿Amor?! —exclamaron Kotaru y Angela con un leve sonrojo en sus rostros.

La joven Hirasawa suspiró resignada; su amiga estaría así un muy buen rato.

—Ella solo los está _shippeando_ , ya se le pasará.

Al escuchar esto, los jóvenes Sato y Yuuki se miraron entre ellos, guardando un momentáneo silencio, para luego soltar una carcajada y negar cualquier posibilidad sobre eso.

Minutos después, los cuatro se hallaban en la habitación de la joven Nakano, quien se sorprendió al ver dos rostros, para ella, nuevos. Por tal razón, tras saludar a Kotaru y a Yui, les preguntó su identidad a aquellas "extrañas". El joven Sato susurró un «te lo dije» al oído de Angela, quien le dio un codazo en respuesta.

—Soy Tsumugi Kotobuki, pero puedes decirme simplemente Mugi —dijo la rubia con una amable sonrisa—. Yui-chan, tú y yo somos compañeras de banda.

—¡¿En serio?! ¿Y qué género tocamos? —preguntó Azusa emocionada.

—Pop-rock —respondió Yui, temerosa de la reacción de la menor, quien sí pareció desilusionarse con la respuesta—. Escucha. Así sonamos. —Diciendo esto, la joven Hirasawa tomó su teléfono, conectándole unos audífonos que entregó a Azusa, y puso a reproducir una versión de Watashi no Koi wa Hotchkiss grabada en Uji no Sunflower—. Esta fue la última vez que tocamos esa canción juntas.

Azusa cerró sus ojos mientras escuchaba la pieza, sintiendo la magia y los sentimientos que esta transmitía. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa, gesto que alegró a Mugi y a Yui.

—¡Me encantó! —dijo una vez que la reproducción finalizó—. Ahora estoy más motivada a recuperarme. —Dicho esto, la joven Nakano fijó su mirada en Kotaru y Angela, quienes conversaban algo alejados del resto—. Así que viniste a presentarme a tu novia, ¿eh, Kotaru?

Ambos se sorprendieron ante las palabras de la joven Nakano, pero la chica de mechones azules, de un momento a otro, comenzó a reír desconcertado a los demás.

—¿Sabes, Azusa? La primera vez que nos vimos también pensaste que era la novia de Sato, pero no es así. Solo somos compañeros de facultad. Por cierto, me llamo Angela Yuuki.

—Es un gusto conocerte... De nuevo. Espero que puedas ayudarme a ponerme al corriente con la universidad.

—Claro, será un placer.

Los cinco jóvenes continuaron conversando por un rato más. Algunas anécdotas iban y venían por momentos, haciendo que Azusa quisiera recordar todo de nuevo. Pero, cada vez que lo intentaba, unas pulsaciones desde el fondo de su cabeza lo impedían.

Mientras tanto, Atsuya permanecía en la enfermería con uno de sus pies vendado. Según la enfermera que lo atendió, 3 de las falanges de los dedos de su pie estuvieron a punto de fracturarse, razón por la que ella no le creyó cuando él dijo que una chica había provocado eso. Recostado, intentaba idear un nuevo plan para separar a Mugi de Ritsu, pero su mente permanecía en blanco. De repente, escuchó un pequeño quejido cercano. Giró su cabeza en dirección a ese sonido, hallando a Ritsu recostada en la camilla contigua con sus manos sobre su vientre.

—¿Estás bien, Tainaka? —preguntó.

—Definitivamente no. Ya tenía suficiente con tener la visita de tu hermano gemelo…

—¿Mi hermano gemelo?

—Sí. Igual de rojo e igual de insoportable. Al menos él viene solo una vez al mes. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—"Tu novia" casi me parte un pie al rechazar una oferta que le hacía.

—No quiero saber qué tipo de "oferta" le hiciste para terminar así… aunque Mugi se compadeció de ti.

—No entiendo por qué me odias tanto, Tainaka.

—No te odio, solo me molesta que estés cerca de mí. Ya te lo he dicho varias veces y parece que no quieres entenderlo. Así que… —Ritsu se levantó de la camilla y, resistiendo los fuertes cólicos que sentía, comenzó a caminar—. Me largo a mi residencia.

Al salir de la enfermería, se topó con la enfermera, quien le preguntó si se sentía mejor. La baterista negó con la cabeza, pero dijo que prefería irse, ya que había una compañía indeseada dentro.

Saliendo de la universidad, la joven Tainaka halló a Mio y Satoru conversando amenamente. Quiso bromear como usualmente lo hacía, pero su fuerte dolor abdominal le impidió hacerlo, algo que no pasó desapercibido por la pareja.

—¿Estás bien, Tainaka? —preguntó Satoru con un tono de preocupación.

—No es nada grave, Koizumi. Solo estoy en mis días.

—Aun así, es la primera vez que te veo en ese estado —intervino Mio—. ¿No crees que deberías ir al médico?

—No te preocupes, Mio. Solo olvidé comprar el medicamento para el dolor esta vez. Mañana seré la misma de siempre.

—Eso espero, Ritsu.

Mio y Satoru decidieron acompañar a Ritsu hasta su residencia, algo que la baterista agradeció profundamente. Contar con su mejor amiga en esos momentos era algo que, a pesar de darlo por sentado, siempre lo consideró valioso.

Finalizada su visita a Azusa, Yui y Mugi fueron a una cafetería cercana, donde conversaron sobre lo emocionada que la joven Nakano se veía ante la posibilidad de ser parte de HTT una vez más. Aprender las canciones no fue difícil para ella la primera vez, así que ambas asumieron que no lo sería en esta ocasión. Lo difícil sería nivelarse en el tema académico, ya que tendría que adquirir en poco tiempo los más de tres años de conocimientos que perdió junto a sus recuerdos.

—Eso significa que Ui-chan nos colaborará por varios meses, ¿no? —mencionó Mugi.

—Supongo. Nivelarse con sus estudios es importante. Lo más probable es que Azu-nyan sacrifique tiempo de ensayos para hacerlo, lo que retrasará su reaprendizaje con la guitarra y su regreso con nosotras.

—Pero no entiendo. Ella no olvidó cómo tocar, ¿por qué debe volver a aprender a hacerlo?

—Su mente no lo olvidó, pero sí su brazo izquierdo. Con la fractura, no puede moverlo, por lo que sus músculos se debilitan y ella debe volver a fortalecerlos para así recuperar velocidad y precisión al pisar las cuerdas, y eso toma tiempo.

—Ya veo. —Mugi dio un sorbo a su bebida mientras pensaba en algo que la inquietaba desde su llegada a la clínica—. Yui-chan, ¿no crees que Sato-kun y Yuuki-chan hacen linda pareja?

—Puede ser —meditó Yui por un momento—. Aunque Angela-chan merece alguien mejor. Sato no me agrada.

—¿Por qué no, Yui-chan?

—Porque él atacó mi relación con Azu-nyan. Además, su forma de pensar es muy… ¿conservadora, quizás?

—Pero, por lo que pude ver, él y Azusa-chan son muy buenos amigos. Él podría llegar a cambiar de opinión respecto a los homosexuales con tal de no volver a perderla.

—Espero que tengas razón, Mugi-chan. Pero dudo que algo así pase. —Yui suspiró y guardó silencio momentáneamente mientras la joven Kotobuki le miraba esperando que continuara hablando—. No estoy segura, pero creo que a Sato le gusta Azu-nyan y por eso insistió tanto en separarnos.

—Yui-chan, ¿te sentiste incómoda hoy estando con él?

Nuevamente la joven Hirasawa guardó silencio, rememorando lo vivido previamente en la clínica.

—Al principio sí. Pero, conforme pasó el tiempo, esa incomodidad desapareció. Supongo que Sato no quiere defraudar a Azu-nyan de nuevo y trata de hacer las cosas de forma diferente. Pero aún no confío en él.

—¿Y sí Sato-kun y Azusa-chan continúan siendo amigos? No creo que tanta desconfianza sea buena.

—Eso solo el tiempo lo dirá, Mugi-chan. Quizás pueda llegar a confiar en Sato en el futuro, pero eso solo será si Azu-nyan lo perdona luego de recuperar sus recuerdos. Él está ocultando que pelearon.

Pese a la desconfianza de Yui, Mugi continuó insistiendo en que Kotaru y Angela podrían hacer una buena pareja. Algo en su interior le decía que ellos podrían estar destinados el uno a la otra, aunque eso pensó en su momento de Mio y Ritsu, a quienes imaginó como pareja desde que las conoció hasta que comenzó a enamorarse de la baterista. Así que, como dijo la joven Hirasawa, solo el tiempo lo dirá.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Chobits3: lo hará a su debido tiempo.**

 **Shiny Nodofonio-san: 0. Me di cuenta. Imagino que hoy vienes con otra actitud  
1\. Que así sea.  
2\. Jajajaja, le luce.  
3\. Sí, así es.  
3.75. Sí te entendí.  
4\. Eso pensé cuando escribí esa parte  
5\. Creo que atiné a que necesitarías algo así, así que sí, es para ti  
6\. Esperemos que sí.  
7\. Así es. Aunque ya me spoilearon el capítulo de hoy.  
8\. Suele pasar.**

 **Cami-rin-chan: Ok, trataré de hacerlos más largos, pero no prometo nada. Mugi es bastante sentimentalista, seguramente pensó en lo triste que se pondría Ui cuando Azusa se recupere.**

 **Beth726: Tienes toda la razón**

 **Gracias por leer, see you.**


	16. 15-Verdad Revelada

15-Verdad revelada

Para proteger a alguien valioso, muchas veces ponemos en riesgo nuestra propia existencia, lo que, en ocasiones, no llega a ser comprensible y causa que la persona protegida llegue a sentirse culpable de esa situación. Esto le sucedió a Azusa cuando, por salvar la vida de Yui, fue atropellada, sufriendo fracturas en su brazo izquierdo y tres costillas, teniendo que ser internada en la Clínica Toyota, donde le diagnosticaron una pérdida parcial de memoria. Todo esto la mantendría varios meses fuera de HTT, siendo Ui la elegida para que desempeñe el rol de guitarrista rítmica en ausencia de la joven Nakano.

Desde ese incidente han transcurrido seis semanas. En ese lapso, Azusa recibió visitas diarias de Yui y Kotaru, algo que hizo su estancia en la clínica más llevadera. La joven Hirasawa siempre se mostró optimista y sonreía con dulzura cuando ella y la joven Nakano hacían contacto visual, pero muchas veces se contuvo de hacer algo más, dadas las condiciones de la menor. Pese a que la castaña acostumbraba a abrazar a la pelinegra desde que se conocieron, evitaba hacerlo ahora, ya que podría volver a lesionar su caja torácica.

Por su parte, Kotaru tenía sentimientos encontrados. Le alegraba ver la favorable recuperación física de Azusa, aunque sus recuerdos seguían siendo esquivos. Pero esa felicidad se veía empañada al ver cómo ella y Yui eran cada vez más cercanas. Parecía que el destino no quería que él fuese más que un amigo de la joven Nakano.

—Parece que Angela tenía razón. Tendré que comerme mis palabras —pensó en voz alta sentado en la sala de espera mientras a Azusa le practicaban algunos exámenes.

—¿De qué hablas, Sato? —preguntó Yui, sentada a su lado.

—De la relación entre tú y Azusa. A pesar de todo, la química que hay entre ustedes sigue intacta.

—Me alegra escuchar eso de mi rival de amor. —Este comentario hizo que Kotaru soltara una pequeña carcajada—. Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con comerte tus palabras?

—Lo que sucede es que ustedes están demostrando que mis creencias, principios e ideologías están equivocados, lo que significaría el adiós a mis esperanzas con Azusa.

Al escuchar esto, Yui puso su mano en el hombro de Kotaru, quien se sorprendió de este gesto. Él nunca creyó que ella fuese a compadecerse.

—Sé que Azu-nyan es especial, pero no es la única. Akari Yuigahara podría ser una buena opción para ti.

—¡Olvídalo, Hirasawa-senpai! Ella es mucho peor que yo.

—Déjame dudarlo, Sato.

—Hazlo con toda confianza. Pero te lo aseguro: ella, en una situación similar, sí habría mentido.

—¿Acaso tú no lo has hecho?

—No de la forma en que todos pensaban que lo haría. Solo oculté una verdad, al igual que tú.

—¡¿En qué momento he ocultado la verdad?!

—¿Ya le dijiste que eres su novia?

—Sí, cuando despertó y preguntó mi identidad. Aunque no hemos hablado de eso.

—¿Le contaste la causa del accidente?

Yui guardó silencio. A pesar de disculparse varias veces antes de que Azusa despertara, no se sentía preparada para decirle eso, suponiendo que, sin aquellos recuerdos perdidos, ella no le perdonaría lo sucedido.

—Tomaré ese silencio como un no —continuó Kotaru—. ¿Acaso discutieron antes del accidente?

—¡No! Lo que pasó fue que yo me distraje al cruzar la calle y Azu-nyan... —Para la joven Hirasawa, recordar ese suceso era muy doloroso. Tanto, que no pudo evitar llorar mientras hablaba—. Ella me empujó para salvarme.

Para su sorpresa, Kotaru la abrazó con fuerza, deseando poder reconfortarla de esa manera. Fue en ese momento que él comprendió que Azusa realmente se había enamorado de Yui, quien correspondía sus sentimientos a pesar de no ser recordada y de sacrificar las muestras de afecto por temor a ser rechazada. Aquel abrazo fue el aperitivo para que el joven Sato se comiera sus palabras.

—Díselo. Ella no te culpará.

—Lo hará, y con toda la razón.

—Te digo que no, Hirasawa-senpai. Ella lo hizo por ti, porque eres valiosa para ella, porque te ama.

Yui se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras salidas de aquella boca.

—¿Tú? ¿Diciendo eso?

—Sí, lo dije. Reconozco mi error y también mi derrota ante ti. Fue un error querer forzarlas a cambiar de opinión, yendo en contra de lo que son, y por eso pido perdón.

En ese momento, Yui rompió el abrazo y se puso de pie.

—Es a Azu-nyan a quien debes decirle eso. Reconocer tu error es solo el primer paso para que, cuando ella recupere sus recuerdos, decida si perdonarte o no.

Tras decir esto, la joven Hirasawa se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara y eliminar cualquier rastro de sus lágrimas derramadas. Por su parte, Kotaru se sentía bien tras decir lo que dijo, y sonreía mientras escribía **«¿Cuál crees que es la mejor forma de comerme mis palabras? ¿Al vapor o asadas?»** , texto que envió a Angela.

Mientras tanto, Azusa y su madre recibían los resultados de los últimos exámenes que le realizaron a la menor. Estos indicaban una favorable evolución en sus huesos, especialmente sus costillas, lo que le permitía hacer algunas sencillas cosas (como comer, ir al baño o escribir) por ella misma. Sin embargo, la causa de las pulsaciones que sentía al intentar recordar sus memorias perdidas era aún un misterio, al no tener una causa física aparente.

—¿Eso significa que ya puede irse a casa? —preguntó Ayana.

—Sí —respondió el médico—. Hoy le daremos de alta. Aunque aún debe guardar un reposo moderado, ya que sus huesos aún están frágiles. Si sigue evolucionando de esa forma, en unos cuatro meses estarán completamente sanos.

—¿Eso significa que podré volver a tocar la guitarra? —preguntó Azusa emocionada.

—Por supuesto. Si sigues bien las indicaciones de tu fisioterapeuta, en unos 2 meses podrás volver a practicar con tu guitarra, pero sentada. Si tocas de pie antes de que sanes completamente, tus costillas podrían resentirse por el peso del instrumento.

—Entendido. —Una enorme sonrisa acompañó esta expresión. Gracias a Yui, ella había escuchado todas las canciones de HTT, identificando las partes que ella tocaba ahí. Y realmente le emocionaba tocar junto a ellas.

Minutos después, Ayana ayudaba a Azusa a ponerse su ropa. Finalmente, después de más de un mes hospitalizada, la joven Nakano regresaba a su hogar. Lo malo era que ya no podría ver a Yui ni a Kotaru tan seguido, ya que sus padres decidieron llevarla a Toyosato mientras su rehabilitación se llevaba a cabo. En ese momento, Yui entró a la habitación con un semblante inusualmente serio. La señora Nakano intuyó la intención de la castaña, pero no pronunció ninguna palabra.

—¿Sucede algo, Yui? —preguntó Azusa.

—Debo decirte algo, Azusa-chan, algo que probablemente no te guste saber. Algo que debí decirte cuando despertaste. Yo… —Yui suspiró, conteniendo ese nuevo deseo de llorar—. Soy la culpable de tu accidente.

—No te entiendo, Yui. ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Verás… —Yui relató detalladamente cómo transcurrió el accidente, tratando de no llorar, lo que fue imposible cuando terminó su relato. Azusa miró a su madre, quien solo asintió.

—Te distrajiste con un perro, cruzaste imprudentemente una calle y estás ilesa. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? —preguntó con seriedad. Yui simplemente guardó silencio, en espera de lo que la menor tenía que decir—. Significa que te salvé la vida. No es algo por lo que debas sentirte culpable, ya que lo habría hecho de todas formas. Eres mi novia, ¿no?

—Sí, lo soy, pero si yo…

—Ya, no te mortifiques más, Yui. Estoy viva y eso es lo importante. Si te hace sentir mejor, te perdono. —Azusa sonrió tiernamente al decir estas palabras. Aún no terminaba de analizar la información que acababa de recibir. Pero, pese a esto, sabía que simplemente hizo eso para salvar la vida de aquella chica de la que se estaba enamorando una vez más.

—Te lo aseguro: cuando recuperes tus recuerdos, volveré a pedirte perdón —dijo Yui con firmeza.

—No hace falta, Yui. Estoy segura de que lo hice para salvarte y lo haría miles de veces de ser necesario. Pero trata de poner atención al camino, ¿sí? Especialmente ahora que no estaré aquí.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Yui se mostró nerviosa al escuchar las palabras de su amada.

—Me rehabilitaré en Toyosato. Mis padres prefieren que termine de recuperarme allá en casa y no aquí.

—Ya veo. Prometo que te visitaré lo más seguido que pueda, Azu-nyan.

—¿Azu-nyan? ¿Por qué me dices así? —Yui se puso nerviosa de nuevo. La costumbre de llamarla por su apodo pesó más de lo que esperaba.

—Te lo diré la próxima vez que nos veamos —respondió y, tras darle un beso en la mejilla, abandonó la habitación con una sonrisa. Azusa tocó su mejilla con su brazo sano y también sonrió. Aquel gesto le pareció bastante tierno.

Un par de horas después, ella y Ayana llegaban a la casa Nakano. Ahí, la joven rememoró muchas cosas de su infancia y pubertad. Pero las pulsaciones en su cabeza volvieron a aparecer al ver en la mesita de noche de su cuarto una foto de HTT, la cual se tomaron el día de la graduación de las cuatro mayores.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Chobits3: Oh… Curioso que te parezca tétrico**

 **Shiny Nodofonio: 0. Genial  
1\. What you readed. Kotangela is in da house  
2\. Se lo** **merecía** **  
3.** **Ya** **lo** **veremos** **…  
4\. Jajajaja  
5\. De nada  
6\. Seh…** **aunque** **me** **alegró**

 **Cami-rin-chan: yo también los shippeo.**

 **Gracias por leer, see you**


	17. 16-Crisis

16-Crisis

Había en el ensayo de Houkago tea Time un ambiente diferente, mucho más ligero que en las semanas anteriores. Esto debido a que Yui se sentía mucho mejor consigo misma tras haber hablado con Azusa el día anterior. Su habitual alegría estaba de vuelta, acompañada del deseo de que los meses pasaran más rápido y la joven Nakano regrese a la banda. Mio, Ritsu, Mugi y Ui sonreían al ver ese favorable cambio en la joven Hirasawa, dejándose contagiar de su optimismo sobre el regreso de la menor del grupo.

Pero no todo era felicidad para el quinteto. La relación entre Ritsu y Mugi estaba en crisis, en gran parte, debido a las obligaciones de ambas. Ninguna había dicho nada a sus compañeras para no preocuparlas, ya que consideraron que la situación de Azusa era más importante que sus problemas de pareja. Aun así, Mio y Yui tenían sospechas de que algo andaba mal.

Finalizado el ensayo, Mugi se disculpó con sus compañeras porque iría rumbo a la biblioteca, algo que ya era costumbre para ella. Pero, esta vez, Yui decidió acompañarla. La rubia aseguró que eso no era necesario, pero la castaña insistió, argumentando que, al Azusa haber regresado a Toyosato, tenía algo de tiempo que no quería desperdiciar. La joven Kotobuki aceptó la compañía de su amiga y ambas salieron de la sala, dejando a solas a Mio y a Ritsu. Ui había salido instantes antes.

—¿Sucede algo entre ustedes dos? —preguntó la bajista mientras terminaba de guardar su instrumento.

—¿De qué hablas, Mio?

—De ti y de Mugi. Últimamente las he visto distantes.

Ritsu se ocultó tras su batería, fingiendo ajustar uno de los pedales.

—No sé de qué hablas. Mugi y yo estamos bien.

—¡No finjas, Ritsu! —exclamó Mio, haciendo que su amiga se levantara y la mirara—. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, así que dime lo que sucede.

—En serio, no es nada. —La baterista fingió sonreír mientras decía esto, expresión que se fue al ver el rostro completamente serio de su mejor amiga. Resignada, suspiro. —Es solo que, con todo lo que ha pasado las últimas semanas, Mugi y yo no hemos tenido un tiempo para nosotras como pareja.

—Espero que solo sea eso, Ritsu. —Mientras decía esto, Mio caminó hacia la mesa donde usualmente tomaban el té y tomó asiento.

—Lo es. No hay nada más. —Ritsu imitó a su amiga, quedando frente a frente.

—¿Han hablado de eso?

—Lo hemos intentado —suspiró Ritsu—. Pero ella antepone los estudios y el trabajo y... No quiero molestarla con algo que podría parecer un capricho mío.

—Me sorprende que Mugi pueda pensar algo así. —Mio meditó unos momentos, pensando en cómo podría solucionar este dilema. Tenía claro que su intervención no podía ser excesiva, al tratarse de algo que Mugi y Ritsu debían resolver por ellas mismas. Lo único que podía hacer era darles el espacio temporal para que pudieran hablar—. Ritsu: tú y Mugi no tocan este domingo en Sunflower.

—¿Qué dices, Mio? Sabes perfectamente que necesitamos ese dinero.

—Tenemos suficientes ahorros para permitirles un día libre. Ui, Yui y yo nos encargaremos de todo.

—Aun así, no creo que Mugi esté de acuerdo.

—Es una decisión tomada. Hablaré con ella para comunicárselo y que no crea que sea una estrategia tuya para flojear.

Tras decir esto, Mio se levantó de su asiento y salió del salón del club. Ritsu suspiró una vez más. Ella tenía la misma idea, pero no quería forzar a su novia a hacerlo. Mugi tenía bastante presión por sus estudios, y haber perdido el apoyo económico de su familia no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Mientras la baterista caminaba rumbo a su residencia, pensaba en la forma de hacer sentir mejor a su amada.

Yui y Mugi permanecían en silencio en la biblioteca, concentradas en sus lecturas. Aunque esto no evitaba que la guitarrista se fijara en la mirada triste de su amiga. Ella había notado el distanciamiento de las jóvenes Kotobuki y Tainaka, pero el hecho de estar pendiente de Azusa le impidió ahondar en el asunto hasta aquel momento.

—¿Sucede algo, Mugi-chan? —preguntó cerrado el libro que leía—. Te noto algo triste.

—Todo bien, Yui-chan. Solo estoy algo cansada, pero no es importante.

—¿Segura? Tus ojos dicen otra cosa.

—Completamente segura —dijo la tecladista con una sonrisa mientras la guitarrista se levantaba para devolver el libro a su sitio—. O, al menos, eso quiero creer —murmuro creyendo que no sería escuchada.

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Ricchan te está tratando mal?

Mugi se sorprendió ante esa pregunta. El oído de Yui no dejaba de sorprenderla.

—¡No! Es solo que tengo miedo.

—¿Miedo? ¿A qué, Mugi-chan?

—A que Ricchan termine conmigo por descuidar nuestra relación.

La joven Hirasawa no esperaba escuchar esto, especialmente sabiendo que Ritsu, a pesar de ser descuidada, no suele rendirse cuando algo o alguien le gusta.

—No creo que ella haga eso… Aunque no entiendo: ¿en qué han descuidado su relación?

—Verás. Con lo que pasó con mi familia, hemos entrado a trabajar, y la universidad se está poniendo difícil. Por eso, prácticamente no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotras como pareja.

—Ya veo… —Yui meditó un momento lo que su amiga le dijo. Si bien tenía razón en preocuparse porque su relación estaba en un plano muy por debajo de sus obligaciones, seguía sin entender su temor—. Ricchan siempre ha sido directa al decir las cosas. Si ella quisiera terminar contigo, ya lo habría hecho.

—Lo sé, Yui-chan. Pero… ¿qué tal si ella no quiere romperme el corazón y por eso no lo ha hecho? Puede que ella esté dudando de su orientación sexual y le esté gustando un chico…

—Mugi-chan —interrumpió la joven Hirasawa—, créeme que tú serías la primera en saber eso. Ricchan no dudaría en decir si sus sentimientos llegan a cambiar. Haz lo posible por hablar con ella y verás que todo se solucionará. —Una optimista sonrisa acompañó estas palabras, algo que hizo que Mugi se sintiera mejor.

Las dos amigas continuaron hablando un rato, hasta que Mio llegó a aquel lugar para comunicarle su decisión sobre el siguiente domingo. Mugi, en principio, opuso resistencia por el tema económico, pero, cuando la bajista le dijo que no se preocupara por eso y que tenían lo suficiente para afrontar ese día libre, accedió.

Mientras Yui salía de la biblioteca, notó una discusión entre varias personas. Se trataba de Kotaru, Angela y Akari, esta última viéndose particularmente molesta con los otros dos. La joven Hirasawa se acercó a ellos con el fin de calmar los ánimos de los menores, pero lo que escuchó la dejó absorta: «te dejaste contagiar de esas enfermas, Kotaru, y vas a lamentarlo» pronunciado por la pelirroja.

—No las trates así, Yuigahara. Ellas…

—¡No las defiendas, Kotaru! Confiaba en ti, tenía la esperanza de que tú podrías salvar a Nakano de esa horrible vida. ¡Ella estaba destinada a ti, no a la enferma de Hirasawa!

—¡CÁLLATE! —gritó Angela—. Tú eres la menos indicada para hablar de eso. Ni siquiera te has enamorado realmente, así que no ataques lo que no entiendes.

—¿Qué sabe de amor la hermana de otra enferma?

Estas fueron las últimas palabras que pronunció Akari aquel día. Angela no soportó que se tildara de esa forma a su hermana mayor y liberó toda la ira que sentía en un puño que golpeó el rostro de la joven Yuigahara, dislocándole la mandíbula. Tanto Kotaru como Yui quedaron estupefactos al ver esta reacción de aquella normalmente amable y bromista chica.

—No te metas con mi hermana, Yuigahara. Aun siendo lesbiana, es mucho más mujer que tú, maldita sabandija. —Diciendo esto, la joven Yuuki abandonó el lugar.

Kotaru se acercó a Akari, quien tenía su mano sobre su rostro. Los verdosos ojos de la chica miraban con rabia en dirección a Angela, buscando una forma de vengarse por ello.

—Te aconsejo dos cosas, Yuigahara. Una, ve pronto al médico. Tienes el rostro bastante inflamado, por lo que parece que ese golpe te ocasionó una lesión seria. Dos, aprende a respetar las preferencias ajenas, si no quieres quedar completamente sola en este mundo, tal como yo estuve a punto de hacerlo. Por no respetar eso, perdí a mi mejor amiga y casi pierdo a una persona especial para mí, y lo mismo te está pasando a ti. —Diciendo esto, Kotaru fue tras Angela.

"Parece que Yuuki es tan fuerte como Mugi-chan. Será mejor no hacerla enojar. Y Sato está madurando más pronto de lo que creí, y va por buen camino para que Azu-nyan lo perdone" pensó Yui mientras se alejaba de aquel lugar. Akari, se consumía en rabia mientras caminaba a la enfermería de la universidad. No sabía cómo, pero se iba a vengar de Angela, por aquel golpe que le dio, y de Kotaru, por ponerse del lado de esas parejas que, según ella, arruinaban el verdadero significado del amor, algo que ella se había impuesto no permitir, así le tomara le resto de sus días.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Chobits3: me alegra que te haya gustado, aquí está la continuación.**

 **Shiny Nodofonio: 1. Y así el joven Sato aprendió la lección.  
2\. Tal parece que no lo hará  
3\. Es una pena que Angela no haya contestado…  
4\. Tal como ella dijo hace un par de capítulos, su corazón no la ha olvidado  
5\. #KotangelaIsReal  
6\. XD  
7\. Supones bien.**

 **Cami-rin-chan: up, lo siento por hacerte llorar, aunque me alegra que mi historia despierte esa clase de emociones. Y parece que está funcionando su redención.**

 **Beth726: Parece que seguirá así.**

 **Gracias por leer, see you.**


	18. Especial: Un cálido invierno

**Especial: Un cálido invierno**

 **Aclaración: Este especial ocurre antes del primer capítulo de esta historia.**

El último Mi mayor de Fuwafuwa Time aún resonaba en el auditorio de la universidad Ritsumeikan, donde las diferentes bandas del club de música ligera daban un inesperado concierto navideño, idea de su presidenta, Kana Yoshi. Pese a ser planeado y ejecutado a última hora, el evento salió avante, dejando a sus asistentes bastante satisfechos, aunque no tanto a algunos integrantes de las bandas, quienes ya habían hecho planes para esa festividad.

Ritsu, pese a que estuvo cerca de una hora golpeando sus tambores y platillos, estaba estresada. Había planeado pasar las vacaciones de invierno junto a Mugi en una pequeña isla de la prefectura de Okinawa, donde un hermano de su madre les daría hospedaje. Pero las repentinas ideas de Kana dilataron sus planes al punto de estar retrasadas para ir al aeropuerto. Impaciente, la miraba su reloj en espera de que la presidenta terninara su discurso de agradecimiento.

Mugi, más calmada que su novia (aunque igual de impaciente), solo guardaba su teclado en el estuche. Ya había dado instrucciones a Mio y a Yui de que lo llevaran a Toyosato y lo dejaran en su casa. Ella sabía que, inmediatamente el discurso terminase, debían salir lo más pronto posible de la universidad. Y así sucedió. Al Kana decir 'gracias' por última vez, Ritsu tomó la mano de su amada y ambas comenzaron a correr, rogando a las deidades que el tráfico, camino al aeropuerto, estuviera ligero. Y sus ruegos fueron escuchados.

—Justo a tiempo —suspiró Ritsu, sentándose en la sala de espera del aeropuerto—. Creí que no alcanzaríamos a llegar.

—Yo tambien, Ricchan. Pero fue divertido correr así contigo —comentó Mugi, haciendo sonreír a su novia.

El vuelo transcurrió con normalidad. Mugi trabajaba en su tablet en una nueva canción que escribía, mientras que su novia, fatigada por los afanes de aquel día, dormía recostada en el hombro de su amada. Esto le hizo sentirse más inspirada.

Al llegar a su destino, la pareja se topó con una sorpresa: Hideyuki, Satomi y Satoshi Tainaka, los padres y el hermano menor de Ritsu, se encontraban en el lugar. Claro que a la baterista le alegraba verlos, pero había planeado pasar esos días a solas con su novia, así que la presencia de su familia la frustraba. Aun así, puso su mejor sonrisa y los saludó afectuosamente.

Para Mugi, el contacto con los Tainaka fue una agradable experiencia. Ellos eran completamente diferentes a su familia, mucho más cercanos entre ellos y con una personalidad similar a la de Ritsu. Sin dudarlo, les saludó amablemente, siendo correspondida por ellos. Debido a la hora, ambas se dirigieron a la habitación para instalarse allí y poder descansar.

Al día siguiente, las dos chicas despertaron temprano. Mientras que Ritsu quiso intentar dormir de nuevo, Mugi se levantó a recorrer la isla. Sus ojos brillaban al contemplar el paisaje en aquel lugar donde, debido a su ubicación, el clima era agradable todo el año. Mientras caminaba por la playa, recordaba el momento en el que se finalmente se había declarado, recuerdo que atesoraba en su corazón como la prueba de que ella había logrado manifestar sus sentimientos. A lo lejos oyó que alguien le llamaba, pero creyó que era parte de su recuerdo, creencia que fue desmentida cuando sintió que unos brazos familiares la envolvían.

—Es hora de desayunar, princesa —dijo aquella persona.

—Ricchan, ya te he dicho que no me digas princesa.

—Lo siento, Mugi, pero para mí lo eres, y siempre lo serás. —Tras decir esto, Ritsu besó tiernamente a su amada.

Horas más tarde, ambas volvían a aquella playa con la intención de divertirse un rato, y así lo hicieron. Bajo aquel cielo ambas jugaron con la arena, nadaron un poco y no dejaron la oportunidad de degustar la gastronomía que Satomi les ofreció, junto al resto de la familia Tainaka. Satoshi no dejaba de bromear junto a su hermana, algo que sacaba sonrisas a los demás.

Al caer la noche, Mugi y Ritsu se quedaron en la playa para ver las estrellas. Para la baterista fue inevitable comparar aquel cielo con el que había visto meses antes, cuando su amada la había llevado a conocer a su familia materna en Finlandia.

—Oye, Mugi, ¿no te parece una locura estar aquí hoy?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas, Ricchan?

—Estás lejos de tu hogar, tu familia, tu estilo de vida… Solo por seguirme.

—Puede que tengas razón, pero es un sacrificio que hago por amor… Por amor a ti. Además, es parte de ser mayores. Pronto dejaremos de depender de ellos y debemos valernos por nosotras mismas.

—Tienes razón. —Ritsu hizo un puchero al decir estas palabras—. ¿Sabes? En momentos como este quisiera detener el tiempo. Se siente tan bien estar aquí, sin tener que preocuparnos por nada ni nadie… Simplemente tú y yo compartiendo este instante.

—Yo también quisiera eso, pero es imposible. Solo queda atesorar estos momentos en nuestros corazones, para revivirlos cada vez que vengan a nuestras mentes. Además, si detenemos el tiempo, no podríamos vivir momentos similares en otras partes… Creo que la eternidad es algo aburrida.

Este comentario hizo que la baterista soltara una pequeña carcajada.

—¿Acaso crees que yo soy aburrida? —preguntó fingiendo molestia.

—No, para nada, Ricchan. Contigo cada momento es muy divertido. Solamente no quisiera que nuestra relación se vuelva monótona y rutinaria, como les sucede a muchas parejas.

—Yo tampoco quisiera que eso pase, pero es algo en lo que debemos trabajar juntas.

—Lo sé, por eso me gusta hacer estas escapadas… Aunque esta vez tu familia nos acompañó, pero eso no me molesta.

—A mí tampoco. Amo a mi familia, aunque no tanto como a ti, Mugi.

Tras decir esto, Ritsu y Mugi unieron sus labios, transmitiéndose mutuamente los sentimientos que tenían la una por la otra. Como la tecladista dijo, este era uno de esos momentos que ambas atesorarían por siempre en sus corazones, como una fotografía que veían cada vez que cerraban sus ojos. De esta forma, mantenían viva la llama de su amor.

* * *

 **Así concluye este pequeño especial con motivo del cumpleaños de Mugi. La próxima semana, Amor por Siempre regresa a su historia principal**

 **Chobits3: siempre me había preguntado el origen de esa frase. Y para eso están las amigas, para ayudarse mutuamente. Por cierto, esto fue todo lo que pude hacer.**

 **Nodordino brillante (Shiny Nodofonio): Wow, dat reference. Por cierto, si te preguntas por qué "Nodornino" sale de la fusión de Nodoko y bombardino, la palabra aceptada por la RAE para el eufonio (Sí, me causó gracia ese tema de los subtítulos de Netflix de LWA).**

 **Cami-rin-chan: de poder, puedes, pero me dejas sin villana.**

 **Gracias por leer, see you.**


	19. 17-La Declaración de Angela

**17-La Declaración de Angela**

Atsuya tenía sentimientos encontrados en aquel momento. Finalmente había hecho reír a Ritsu, pero no por las razones que por las que hubiera deseado hacerlo. Él le relataba a Ayame Yoshida, la baterista de Onna Gumi, con quien tenía una buena relación, lo que le había pasado a su hermana menor, y la joven Tainaka, que estaba sentada junto a ellos, no pudo evitar soltar una gran carcajada al escucharlos.

—No creo que debas burlarte del sufrimiento ajeno, Ritsu —reclamó Ayana.

—Lo siento, pero es inevitable, tomando en cuenta que ella fastidiaba a mis amigas por su orientación sexual.

—Aun así, me parece algo cruel. No creo que te guste que te disloquen la mandíbula y tus enemigos se rían de eso.

—Dudo mucho que Kageyama se llegue a enterar de algo así —replicó Ritsu, encogiéndose de hombros—. Además, yo no voy por la calle tildado de enfermos a quienes no comparten mi opinión.

—Fue en la salida de la biblioteca, Tainaka —intervino Atsuya.

—Da igual, Yuigahara. Tu hermana debió sacara a Angela de quicio para que llegase a tal extreme. Y, por lo que he podido apreciar las veces que conversamos en el hospital mientras visitábamos a Azusa, ella no es de las que se enojan con facilidad.

Mientras Ritsu hablaba, el profesor de la asignatura correspondiente a esa hora entraba para impartir su clase.

Kotaru apenas podía poner algo de atención en clase. Los hechos de la noche anterior aún rondaban por su cabeza. Era la primera vez que había visto a Angela tan enojada. Tras haber abandonado la biblioteca luego de lo sucedido con Akari, él siguió a la joven Yuuki queriendo calmarla, pero ella no quiso dirigirle la palabra una vez más, actitud que aún se mantenía.

—Angela, ¿hice algo malo para que hayas dejado de hablarme de nuevo? —preguntó sentándose junto a ella en la cafetería de la universidad.

—No, tranquilo, Sato. Es solo que no me apetece hablar con alguien ahora.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Qué parte de "no me apetece hablar con alguien" no entiendes?

—La parte del no.

—Idiota —murmuró Angela mientras se levantaba de su silla y le daba la espalda a Kotaru con el fin de ocultar una pequeña sonrisa que el comentario del chico le había provocado.

—Si no lo hablas, se te seguirá acumulando. No sé qué tanto resista tu mano si sigues explotando de esa forma.

—No quieras hacerte el gracioso, que no estoy de humor.

—Angela, sé lo mucho que te molesta que hablen mal de tu hermana, pero no puedes andar todo el tiempo enojada por eso.

—No es solo por eso, Kotaru. Llegué a considerar a Yuigahara como una amiga, así que me sentí traicionada por lo que dijo anoche.

—No puedo decir que te entiendo, porque no me ha pasado...

—Aun si te hubiese pasado, no lo entenderías. Cada quien vive el dolor a su manera. Y a mí me gusta hacerlo sola.

Kotaru suspiró al escuchar esto. Angela se había cerrado bastante hacia él después del incidente con Azusa. Él extrañaba esas largas conversaciones que solía tener con la joven Yuuki antes de entrar a la universidad.

—Sabes que siempre estaré cerca de ti para escucharte cuando quieras desahogarte.

—Lo sé. Pero, de momento, quiero mantenerme alejada de ti, No quiero volver a hacerme falsas ilusiones. —Diciendo esto, Angela abandonó la cafetería, dejando a Kotaru sin palabras.

La joven Yuuki caminaba alrededor de la universidad, sin decidirse a ir a algún lugar en específico. Por su mente se recreaba cada instante que había vivido desde que ingresó a aquel recinto por primera vez: cuando se inscribió en las mismas clases que Kotaru, cuando conoció a Akari y a Azusa, cuando la joven Nakano, el joven Koizumi y ella comenzaron a salir como amigos, y cómo ella nunca se sintió fuera de lugar junto a ellos. Ahora eso estaba solo en sus recuerdos. Antes de darse cuenta, sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas mientras deseaba volver a aquellos días, antes de que todo terminara por las malas decisiones de su compañero de facultad.

—¿Pasa algo, Yuuki-san? —preguntó una chica de cabello castaño al verla.

—No es nada importante… —dijo limpiándose las lágrimas—. ¿Hirasawa-senpai?

—Esa es mi hermana Yui. Yo soy Ui —respondió la joven Hirasawa con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento. Su parecido físico me tomó por sorpresa.

—No te preocupes. Pero, ¿por qué estabas llorando?

—Solo es una bobada. Ya me sobrepondré a eso.

—Si es una bobada, no tendrías por qué llorar. Solo algo importante merece que se derramen lágrimas.

—No necesariamente. ¿Sabes lo doloroso que es tratar de no ilusionarte con alguien a quien le gusta alguien más?

—Lo sé, pero eso es importante en mi criterio.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Larga historia —suspiró Ui—. En fin, lo importante es que esa persona sea lo que tú sientes. ¿Planeas decírselo?

—De momento, no. Estoy esperando que todo se calme, incluso mi corazón. Hubo un momento en el que quise odiarlo debido a su forma de pensar, pero eso cambió. Lo que creo que no ha cambiado son sus sentimientos hacia ella.

—¿Ves lo importante de aclarar las cosas? Estás sacando conclusiones con base en algo que no está confirmado. Te aconsejo que hables con él y aclaren todo antes de tomar una decisión.

—Gracias por el consejo, Hirasawa-san. Si me disculpas, quiero aclarar mis ideas, así que me marcho. Fue un placer hablar contigo.

Diciendo esto, la joven Yuuki hizo una seña de mano como despedida y caminó rumbo a la salida de la universidad. Quería llegar a su residencia lo antes posible para reflexionar en aquel sitio sobre lo vivido los últimos días. Pero, como si el destino quisiera jugarle una broma, halló a Kotaru en la puerta de la institución, revisando su teléfono. Angela pasó a su lado, fingiendo no conocerlo, y avanzó un par de metros más, deteniéndose en ese momento.

—Creí que intentarías detenerme —dijo sin mirar atrás.

—Dijiste que querías mantenerte alejada de mí, Angela. Estoy respetando eso.

—¿Desde cuándo respetas las decisiones de los demás, Kotaru Sato?

—Desde que cierta pareja me cerró la boca y me hizo comerme mis palabras. ¡Y vaya que eran amargas!

Angela luchó con todas sus fuerzas para contener la risa por ese comentario. Algo que consiguió tras un breve lapso.

—Te merecías ese sabor, Kotaru.

—Lo sé. Y, ahora que lo analizo en retrospectiva, merezco mucho más. Incluso tu indiferencia… o tu odio.

—Quizás tengas razón, pero, por alguna razón, no puedo hacerlo.

—¿En serio?

—Muy en serio. Créeme. Intenté odiarte cuando le dijiste todas esas cosas a Azusa, por eso dejé de hablarte. Simplemente no podía creer que le dijeras eso a la chica que te gusta. Pero no pude. Te extrañé. Extrañé nuestras conversaciones, nuestras salidas, nuestra confianza mutua. Muchas veces quise mandar mi orgullo al carajo e irte a buscar…

—Pero nunca lo hiciste. Créeme, me dolió que tomaras esa actitud hacia mí. Pero dolió más saber que fue mi culpa. Tomé pésimas decisiones que lastimaron a las dos personas, fuera de mi familia, que más me importan. Creo que nunca podré perdonarme por eso.

—¿Te arrepientes de haber dicho lo que dijiste? ¿De haber roto nuestros lazos de amistad a un punto en el que es casi imposible de reparar? ¡¿De ser un completo idiota?!

—Sí. Me arrepiento de todo eso, Angela. Por eso renuncié a lo que siento por Azusa y la dejaré ser feliz al lado de quien ama, aun siendo otra chica. También por eso, aunque me duela, me alejaré de ti definitivamente… —La voz de Kotaru comenzó a romperse en ese momento. Estaba dejando ir a aquellas chicas especiales para él. La culpa por haber sido intolerante ante la relación de Azusa y Yui lo carcomía lentamente. Justo es ese momento, Angela giró a verlo, y algo en su interior se rompió al percibirlo en ese estado.

—Kotaru, no puedo contradecirte, pero no permitiré que nos alejemos definitivamente el uno del otro. —Poco a poco, comenzó a acercarse al joven Sato, hasta quedar a escasos milímetros de él—. Por más que lo quiera, jamás podré estar completamente lejos de ti, no sintiendo lo que siento. He reprimido mis sentimientos sabiendo lo que sientes por Azusa, pero ha llegado el momento de que lo sepas. A pesar de todo lo que pasó, nada de lo que siento ha cambiado.

—Angela, sabes bien que no debo corresponderte ahora. Apenas ayer renuncié a Azusa.

—No te estoy pidiendo que me correspondas ahora. Solo quiero que lo sepas: estoy enamorada de ti, Kotaru Sato. —Tras decir esto, Angela eliminó el espacio que la separaba de Kotaru y juntó sus labios con los de él, quien quedó paralizado ante este acto. Era la primera vez que ella se atrevía a hacer algo tan osado, pero que siempre había querido hacer. Sabía que no le respondería y estaba preparada para eso, ya que su declaración tomo al chico por sorpresa. —Cuando creas que puedas darme una respuesta, búscame. Te estaré esperando.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Chobits3: me alegra que te haya gustado.**

 **Nodordino Brillante: 0. Ha bueno, y qué mal por el límite de caracteres.  
1\. Amo explorar ese lado de Ritsu  
2\. Tengo pendiente eso…  
3\. Muchas gracias por ese aplauso.  
4\. Seh.  
5\. XD**

 **Cami-rin-chan. Yo también lo extrañaba, y me gustó escribirlo.**

 **Gracias por leer, see you.**


	20. 18-Pesadilla y Realidad

**18-Pesadilla y realidad**

Los días avanzaron más rápido de lo que todos esperaban. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya era domingo en la mañana, momento que puso nerviosas a Ritsu y a Mugi, ambas de forma diferente, aunque por los mismos motivos: definir el futuro de su relación. La rubia, temiendo un final para su noviazgo, se veía bastante desanimada. Queriendo evitar un encuentro que no tardaría en producirse, no quiso levantarse de su cama, sino que volvió a cerrar sus ojos, pensando que así podría hacer que el día terminase más pronto.

En contraste, la baterista sonreía mientras terminaba de vestirse. Desde que Mio les dio aquel día como libre, la chica de ojos ámbar dorado había estado planeando lo que ella consideraba el día perfecto para su princesa. No sería nada ostentoso, debido a la falta de presupuesto, pero Ritsu tenía a su favor el hecho de que a su amada le encantaban las cosas sencillas.

Esta vez, en lugar de usar una de sus diademas, ató su flequillo hacia un lado de su cabeza, usando el mismo clip adornado con una flor que Mugi le había dado poco más de un año atrás.

Algunos minutos después, la joven Tainaka se hallaba en la puerta de la residencia de su novia, extrañada de no recibir respuesta alguna tras tocar. Suponiendo que ella aún continuara dormida, Ritsu tomó una copia de la llave, que siempre traía consigo, y, silenciosamente, entró. Tras dejar en la cocina unas compras que previamente había hecho, decidió revisar sigilosamente la habitación, donde halló a su amada acostada en la cama, dormida, como lo suponía. Suspiró aliviada al ver esto y regresó a la cocina para preparar un desayuno para ambas.

— _Lo siento, Mugi, pero esto debe terminar._

 _Esas palabras rompen mi corazón. Esto no puede ser real._

— _¿Qué dices, Ricchan? Aún no todo está perdido. Sé que podremos continuar juntas por el amor que sentimos la una por la otra... —Ella pone un dedo en mi boca y niega con la cabeza._

— _Ese es el problema Mugi: yo nunca te amé. Solo estaba contigo para tratar de superar a Mio, pero eso nunca pasó. Además, sin el apoyo económico de los Kotobuki, no tienes nada que ofrecerme._

 _Finalizadas estas palabras, Ricchan comienza a alejarse. Quiero detenerla, pero algo impide que me pueda mover. Intento gritar su nombre, pero mi voz no sale de mi boca. Siento cómo mis fuerzas me abandonan poco a poco, pero no voy a rendirme. Reúno el poco aliento que me queda y, finalmente, mi voz sale de mí con una potencia que jamás imaginé._

—¡RICCHAN!

El desesperado grito de Mugi puso en alerta a la baterista, quien, tras apagar la estufa, corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la habitación, donde halló a la rubia sentada en la cama con lágrimas en sus ojos. Sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, Ritsu se acercó a su amada y la abrazó, queriendo reconfortarla, mientras la joven Kotobuki rompía en llanto, aún sin poder distinguir aquella pesadilla de la realidad.

Ninguna quería romper aquel abrazo. Mientras que Mugi temía que fuera el último, luego de su pesadilla, Ritsu simplemente no quería soltarla. Aquel grito le hizo creer que la vida de la rubia estaba en juego. Tras un rato, los estómagos de ambas rugieron, ruido que les sacó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Creo que iré a terminar de preparar el desayuno —comentó Ritsu rascándose la nuca.

—Yo tomaré una ducha rápida y estaré contigo pronto —dijo Mugi, poniéndose de pie. Pero, antes de que pudiera dar un paso, la joven Tainaka tomó su rostro y lo acercó al de ella para besarla antes de regresar a la cocina. La rubia sonrió ante este pequeño gesto que, momentáneamente, alejó sus temores.

Mientras desayunaban, Mugi relató la pesadilla que había tenido y cómo temía que se hiciera realidad. También lo mucho que le dolía que, durante las últimas semanas, estuvieran distanciadas.

—No creas que a mí no me duele esta situación, princesa —dijo Ritsu, mirando los celestiales ojos de su amada—, pero no quiero presionarte. Sé los problemas por los que estás pasando y no quiero ser uno más.

—Tú no eres un problema —regañó la rubia—. Pero la universidad, la banda y el trabajo están ocupando todo nuestro tiempo. Decimos amarnos, pero nos comportamos demasiado distantes. Es por eso que siento que nuestra relación está por terminar... ¡Y no quiero que eso pase!

—Yo tampoco quiero eso, Mugi. A decir verdad, no dejo de pensar en ti y en lo mucho que te esfuerzas por nosotras. Que te dé tu espacio no quiere decir que quiera terminar contigo. De hecho, a veces quisiera mandar todo al carajo y llevarte a una isla desierta, donde viviríamos sin tantas preocupaciones. Pero eso es demasiado infantil y fantasioso. —Mugi rio para sí misma mientras que su novia continuaba hablando—. Así que, aprovechando este día libre, ¡vamos a divertirnos juntas!

—¡Me agrada esa idea!

Ambas chicas se pusieron de pie, tras terminar su desayuno, y juntas, tomadas de la mano, salieron de la residencia. El destino fue un parque de diversiones. Ahí, Mugi y Ritsu comenzaron a jugar como si tuvieran 10 años menos, subiendo juntas a cada atracción que les llamaba la atención. La joven Kotobuki estaba muy emocionada compartiendo cada momento al lado de su novia, incluso cuando se asustó demasiado en la casa del terror. Ella lo negaba para no aparentar ser débil, pero la chica de ojos ámbar dorado argumentó que posiblemente no podría tocar la batería debido a lo mucho que le dolía la mano.

Durante los días anteriores, Kotaru se había refugiado en sus estudios para intentar alejar de su mente la declaración y el beso que Angela le dio, no porque no le gustara, sino porque consideraba inoportuno darle una respuesta a solo días de haber renunciado a Azusa. Además, tras todo lo sucedió, él no se sentía digno de ser amado por la joven Yuuki.

Aquel día, con la mente cansada de tanta teoría que le introducía a su cerebro, decidió salir un rato para despejarla, aprovechando una invitación que unos compañeros de preparatoria le habían hecho. Siguiendo las indicaciones dadas por ellos vía mensaje de texto, llegó al lugar acordado para la reunión: Uji no Sunflower. El joven Sato se sorprendió al darse cuenta de eso, más aún cuando, al entrar, lo primero que escuchó fue la voz de Yui en una canción. Y mayor fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que sus amigos estaban ubicados en la mesa más cercana a la tarima. El chico dudó en acercarse a ellos, permaneciendo junto a la puerta del establecimiento por algunos minutos, hasta que una voz familiar lo volvió a sorprender.

—¿Qué haces ahí parado, Kotaru Sato? Entra o sal, pero no te quedes estorbando.

—¿Angela? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—También fui invitada por Takuma y compañía. Recuerda que también son mis amigos.

—Claro, pero… creí que no vendrías.

—¿Por qué no? Nunca me he negado a este tipo de reuniones. Además, quería ver tocar a Houkago Tea Time… —Angela miró al escenario, notando la ausencia de Mugi y Ritsu—. Aunque no esté completas.

—Cierto… —Kotaru nuevamente se dejó atrapar por la voz de Yui. Esa ternura que transmitía su voz no era común en muchas cantantes. Antes de darse cuenta, Angela le tomó de la mano y lo llevó con sus compañeros, quienes, al verlos llegar de esa forma, comenzaron a sacar conclusiones acerca de su relación. Ambos negaron ser más que amigos, aunque el joven Sato murmuró un «de momento» creyendo que nadie lo había escuchado, hasta que vio la sonrisa de la chica de mechones azules.

Al final del día, Mugi y Ritsu fueron a un lugar apartado de la ciudad, acostándose sobre el césped para ver las estrellas. Ambas permanecían en silencio, disfrutando de la vista y de la compañía mutua. Aquel pacífico ambiente las relajaba bastante, al punto de olvidar casi todos sus problemas. Al ver pasar una estrella fugaz, la baterista se armó de valor para decir algo que había venido pensando en los últimos días.

—¿Sabes, Mugi? Extrañaba pasar tiempo a solas contigo. En cierta medida, envidio la relación de Mio y Koizumi. No sé cómo le hacen para siempre mostrarse como la pareja ideal. Sé que tienen problemas, al igual que nosotras, pero los solucionan tan pronto como los notan. Además, siempre logran hacer tiempo para ellos. Realmente me gustaría saber su secreto.

—No creo que tengan ningún secreto. Cada quien vive como le es posible y afronta los problemas a su manera. Desear ser como otra persona es absurdo.

—Lo sé, pero es algo que pasa. Realmente quiero tener más tiempo para nosotras dos, pero solo se me ocurre una forma de hacerlo, así que quiero saber si estás de acuerdo.

—Te escucho. —Ambas dejaron de mirar al cielo para verse a los ojos.

—Mugi, ¿te gustaría que viviéramos juntas?

La rubia no dio ninguna respuesta verbal. Simplemente se abalanzó sobre su novia, besándola con frenesí. Ritsu tomó esto como un sí y, feliz, correspondió a las muestras de afecto que recibía.

— _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Nodordino Brill: 1. Exacto.  
2\. Kotaru te sacó una risa, mi misión está cumplida.  
3\. Sep, es real… y falta poco para que sea canon… al menos en el universo Por Siempre  
4\. No, no lo haces.  
5\. Siempre que alguien comenta "con todo respeto" sabes que viene algo irrespetuoso.  
6\. Esto, lo del capítulo de hoy.  
7\. Genial.**

 **Chobits3: Me alegra que te haya gustado, y aquí está la continuación.**

 **Cami-rin-chan: me alegra que te hayas encariñado con Angela, y a mí me alegra haberla vuelto a usar, aunque cambié algunas cosas de ella para este fic. Y me gusta ser incluyente en mis historias… aunque me falta una pareja yaoi, pero no se me da.  
Pd: estoy de acuerdo contigo.**

 **Gracias por leer, see you.**


	21. 19-Golpe Bajo

**19-Golpe Bajo**

Mio y Yui se llenaron de alegría al escuchar el anuncio que Mugi y Ritsu les dieron durante la tradicional hora del té previa a su ensayo de aquel lunes. De por sí, el hecho de verlas llegar juntas, tomadas de la mano, les hizo sonreír. Esa sonrisa se amplió cuando escucharon el motivo por el que la baterista y la tecladista se retirarían de la práctica más pronto de lo habitual: iniciarían la búsqueda de un departamento para que ellas dos vivieran juntas.

Esta noticia comenzó a circular de boca en boca por los pasillos de la universidad, gracias a la joven Hirasawa. Por supuesto, no a todos les agradó esa información. Al enterarse de esto, Atsuya corrió lo más rápido que pudo para intentar evitar aquello, pero no lo consiguió. Cuando llegó a la entrada de la universidad, ellas tomaban un taxi para ir al primer edificio donde buscarían.

Akari lo vio a lo lejos y notó su frustración, traducida en una patada a una caneca de basura. Sonrió para sus adentros, ya que había ideado un plan, no solo para separar a Mugi de Ritsu, también para impedir que Yui y Azusa volvieran tras la recuperación de la menor. En sus manos tenía el reglamento de la universidad. En él, la joven Yuigahara había notado una regla olvidada que prohibía las relaciones sentimentales entre alumnos del mismo sexo, y dichos alumnos no renunciaban a su relación, serían expulsados. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, la pelirroja fue a decirle su plan a su hermano.

Atsuya sonrió al escuchar el plan de su hermana. Él sabía que al menos una de ellas le daría más importancia a sus estudios que al romance, lo que podría desencadenar una pelea entre ellas. Ambos hermanos quisieron poner en marcha su plan aquel mismo día, pero no fue posible, ya que tanto el concejo estudiantil como las directivas de la universidad ya habían terminado labores por ese día.

Mugi y Ritsu jamás pensaron que sentirían aquello que es conocido como "amor a primera vista" hasta que entraron a ese departamento. Era acogedor, pero con el espacio suficiente para ambas, ya amoblado con un estilo art deco que les fascinó, paredes de un inmaculado blanco que contrastaban con un piso de madera laminada… Todo esto a un precio de alquiler bastante asequible, ligeramente inferior a la sumatoria de los alquileres de las residencias universitarias. Ninguna dudó. Definitivamente ese sería su nuevo hogar, por lo que firmaron el contrato de renta con una enorme sonrisa.

Si algo frustraba a Azusa (aparte de no haber aparecido en los últimos episodios), eso era no poder iniciar aún la rehabilitación de su brazo. El motivo era que el fisioterapeuta que sus padres habían elegido se hallaba de viaje y no regresaría en una semana más. La joven Nakano sabía que no podía acelerar el proceso, pero quería iniciarlo lo antes posible. Es en ese momento que terminó de convencerse de que la "ley de atracción" era una farsa.

Pero no todo podía ser negativo para la joven Nakano. Mientras suspiraba resignada al aceptar la realidad, su teléfono sonó. La pelinegra sonrió al darse cuenta de la identidad de la persona que llamaba.

—¡Yui! Me alegra tanto recibir tu llamada. Acabas de arreglar mi noche.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó la joven Hirasawa con un tono de preocupación. Azusa le comentó su situación respecto al fisioterapeuta, algo que tampoco le agradó escuchar a su novia.

—Realmente me siento frustrada. Deseo recuperarme tan pronto como sea posible, pero las cosas no salen como quisiera.

—Comprendo, pero trata de mantener la calma. Esas cosas se salen de nuestro control. Espero que no les cobre a tus padres por esta semana.

—Yo también lo espero. Sería un gran robo. ¿Cómo van las cosas en la universidad?

—Algo movidas —suspiró Yui recordando lo sucedido la semana anterior—. Todas estamos estudiando fuertemente, seguimos siendo exitosas en Uji no Sunflower, Mugi-chan y Ricchan decidieron vivir juntas, Yuuki golpeó a Akari Yuigahara por insultar a su hermana y... Creo que ella y Sato están saliendo.

—Espera un poco, Yui. ¿Quién es Akari Yuigahara?

—Oh, olvidé tu amnesia. —Azusa suspiró ante este comentario de la joven guitarrista, quien rio nerviosamente—. Es una compañera tuya de facultad y es muy homofóbica... —Un pequeño quejido finalizó estas palabras. Yui se mordió la lengua para evitar hablar de más, respetando la decisión de Kotaru de decirle que él y la joven Nakano estaban distanciados por ese motivo. —Y como la hermana de Yuuki es lesbiana, la trató de enferma y ¡pam!

—Ya entendí. Pero es algo extraño que Angela muestre ese lado de ella. Cuando me visitó en el hospital, siempre se mostró amable y un tanto bromista. Lo que no me sorprende es que salga con Kotaru. Siempre que los veía juntos me preguntaba en qué momento admitirán que se gustan. —Yui tosió en ese momento, en un esfuerzo por evitar revelar información comprometedora—. ¿Estás bien, Yui?

—Sí, tranquila, Azu-nyan. Solo me atraganté con un poco de agua que bebía.

—Ten más cuidado. Y sigo esperando el origen de ese apodo…

La joven Hirasawa cortó la llamada. Aún no se sentía preparada para revelar esa parte del inicio de ellas. Pero Azusa no quería esperar más para saber esa parte de su pasado, por lo que comenzó a llamar a su novia insistentemente, hasta que finalmente contestó con un suspiro.

—¿Realmente quieres saberlo? —la respuesta afirmativa de la menor no se hizo esperar—. Cuando recién entraste al club, te hicimos una especie de rito de iniciación que consistía en hacerte usar unas orejas de gato y que maullaras. Te veías tan linda que no me resistí a empezar a llamarte así. —Azusa soltó una pequeña risa al escuchar esto, imaginándose a sí misma en esa situación.

—¿Ves que no era tan difícil, Yui? Además, es tierno. Me gusta mucho.

—¿En serio?

—Completamente en serio. Si nunca te dije que dejaras de llamarme así, fue por algo.

—Asumí que fue por costumbre o por respeto hacia mí como tu senpai, ya que, al principio, te quejabas de él. Pero me alegra que te guste.

Ambas continuaron conversando un tiempo más, lo que para Azusa significó enterarse de algunos detalles de su vida antes del accidente.

Apenas despuntaba el alba, los hermanos Yuigahara iban camino a la universidad, dispuestos a iniciar su plan para separar a Mugi y Ritsu. La estrategia era simple: expondrían a la pareja mediante fotos que Atsuya había tomado, mientras Akari les recordaba la prohibición de parejas homosexuales en la universidad al concejo estudiantil. Al llegar al salón del concejo, notaron que estaba cerrado, lo que significaba que ninguno de los integrantes había llegado. El mayor reprendió a su hermana por su impaciencia, pero ella le restó importancia.

Mientras tanto, Kotaru y Angela estaban sentados en una banca cercana a la biblioteca, que también estaba cerrada, compartiendo apuntes mientras repasaban para un examen que tendrían en la primera hora. La joven Yuuki se quejaba por la mala caligrafía del chico y lo mucho que esto le dificultaba a la hora de leer.

—Perdón por escribir rápido, Angela. Además, fuiste tú la que insistió en que compartiéramos apuntes.

—Sí, pero creí recordar que tenías una mejor caligrafía. Esto, antes que japonés, parece algún dialecto chino.

—Perdón, pero sabes perfectamente que el tiempo de tomar apuntes es menor aquí de lo que era en preparatoria.

—Sí, pero eso no excusa tus garabatos. Deberías volver a primaria para aprender de nuevo a escribir.

—Como digas, maestra de la caligrafía perfecta.

Angela negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, mientras Kotaru miraba sus apuntes, admitiendo que su compañera tenía razón.

—¿Conversaciones secretas? —preguntó Yui con picardía en su voz, llegando junto a Ui.

—¡Solo estamos estudiando, Hirasawa-senpai! —exclamaron al tiempo los jóvenes Yuuki y Sato.

—Han de estar muy concentrados para no darse cuenta de que la biblioteca ya abrió —intervino Ui, señalando la mencionada edificación. Kotaru y Angela, al notar esto, decidieron entrar y continuar sus estudios ahí.

Tras una larga espera, uno de los miembros del concejo estudiantil apareció en el salón, notando la presencia de los hermanos Yuigahara.

—¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? —preguntó.

—Venimos a exponer una seria infracción a las normas de la universidad por parte de dos alumnas— respondió Atsuya mientras su hermana mostraba el reglamento. El joven arqueó una ceja al ver esto, pero los hizo pasar y se dispuso a escucharlos.

Akari mostró la regla que prohibía las relaciones homosexuales en la universidad mientras su hermano dejaba ver unas fotos donde se podía observar a Mugi y a Ritsu actuando cariñosamente entre ellas, mientras que también comentaba que pasaba algo similar con otras alumnas, refiriéndose a Yui y a Azusa.

—Chicos, déjenme decirles una cosa —solicitó el chico del concejo mientras sacaba otra copia del reglamento de la universidad, cuya carátula se veía ligeramente diferente —. Esa norma fue eliminada del reglamento hace un par de años. Además de la obvia discriminación hacia nuestros alumnos LGBT, la orientación sexual no tiene por qué afectar el desempeño académico ni laboral de las personas, así que las señoritas Kotobuki y Tainaka no están infringiendo ninguna regla vigente de nuestra institución.

—Tiene que estar bromeando —protestó Akari—. ¡¿Cómo puede ser posible que esta universidad permita esa clase de perversiones entre sus alumnos?!

—Para que personas como usted aprendan a respetar las diferencias entre los alumnos. Ahora, de la manera más amable posible, les pido que vaya a sus clases si no quieren tener problemas.

Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera protestar, Atsuya le tomó la mano y, tras disculparse con el chico del concejo, la sacó del salón. Este había sido un golpe bajo para ambos, uno del que no se olvidarían.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Chobits3: Sí, viven juntas a partir de ahora**

 **Shiny Nodofonio: 0: Oh, qué bien  
1: Sorry  
2: Seh, pobe  
3: La pondría si fanfiction lo permitiera, okno  
4: Yo tampoco puedo esperar. No es mi culpa que Kotaru esté siendo prudente  
5: Gracias, gracias  
6: Gracias, de nuevo  
7: Sí, suena raro eso  
8: tienes toda la razón**

 **Cami-rin-chan: Oh, olvidé ese aviso. Anotado para la próxima**

 **Gracias por leer, see you.**


	22. 20-Mejor Amigo

**20-Mejor Amigo**

Azusa finalmente podía tomarse un respiro. Volver a aprender todo lo que había visto en la preparatoria y lo que llevaba en la universidad en tan poco tiempo no estaba siendo tarea fácil. Pese a ser estudiosa, nunca pensó en sacrificar las vacaciones de verano, aunque eso no le significaba ningún problema. Para ella fue una grata sorpresa que las directivas de Ritsumeikan le ofrecieran un tutor para que recuperara los conocimientos académicos que perdió en el accidente; sin dudarlo, aceptó esta oferta. Y así, entre tutorías y terapias, su recuperación avanzaba a pasos agigantados. Gracias a todo esto, su brazo izquierdo se había fortalecido y poco a poco regresaba la agilidad a sus dedos, progreso del que Yui comenzó a ser testigo cuando finalizó el campamento veraniego del club de música ligera de la universidad.

—¡Ha sido un arduo mes! —suspiró la joven Nakano, recostándose contra el espaldar de la silla en la que estaba sentada—. Pero cada vez estoy más cerca de regresar con ustedes.

—¡Eso se oye bien, Azu-nyan! —comentó Yui mientras practicaba con su guitarra, sentada en la cama de la menor.

—Solo espero que mis recuerdos también regresen. No se siente igual que alguien más te esté contando tu propia vida.

Yui solo se limitó a asentir, tratando de ponerse en la situación de su amada. Una vida sin recuerdos, aunque sea parcialmente, era bastante dura. El hecho de que Azusa no se derrumbara, que no cediera ante la depresión y siguiera adelante, le hizo admirarla más. En ese momento, entró Ayana a la habitación, llevando una bandeja con té y galletas para las menores.

—Aún me sorprende entrar y no verlas abrazadas, como solía pasar antes —comentó poniendo la bandeja en la mesa de noche de su hija, quien se sonrojó al escucharla.

—Azu-nyan aún no se ha recuperado del todo, así que me aguanto las ganas de abrazarla. No quiero lastimarla —respondió Yui, susurrando un «de nuevo» que nadie más escuchó.

—Quizás sea eso lo que falta para que Azusa pueda recuperar sus recuerdos —dijo la señora Nakano en son de broma.

De fondo, comenzó a sonar el timbre de la casa, por lo que, tras disculparse con las jóvenes, la mujer fue a ver de quién se trataba, encontrando a Kotaru en la puerta.

—¿Se te ofrece algo, Kotaru? —preguntó con frialdad, obteniendo a cambio una triste mirada por parte del chico.

—Vine a visitar a Azusa, señora Nakano.

—Está con Yui en su cuarto.

—Entiendo, volveré luego.

—Espera. —Kotaru se sorprendió al ser detenido por Ayana—. Quiero hablar contigo un poco, así que pasa.

—Gracias. —El joven Sato estaba extrañado ante la repentina amabilidad de la señora Nakano. Nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella de forma calmada; tenía la esperanza de que esa fuese la primera vez que sucediera eso.

—Imagino que te estás preguntando qué bicho me picó para querer hablar contigo, ¿no? —preguntó la mujer una vez que ambos estuvieron en la sala, sentados frente a frente.

—No con esas palabras, pero sí.

—Pues bien. Hoy noté en ti un cambio de actitud que me intrigó bastante.

—¿Cambio de actitud?

—Sí. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero no eres el mismo de antes. Quisiera saber qué pasa por tu cabeza en estos momentos.

—No lo sé con exactitud. Entre otras cosas, mis opiniones han cambiado, no soy tan valiente como quisiera ser y… ni siquiera puedo decir con certeza qué siento por alguien especial para mí. —Kotaru suspiró resignado—. Soy un desastre.

—Todo eso que estás viviendo es parte de crecer. Y algo que no debe dejarse de hacer, sin importar la edad física, es, precisamente, crecer. ¿Esa persona especial es mi hija?

—No, es otra chica. Azusa es mi mejor amiga y admito que estuve enamorado de ella. Pero renuncié a esos sentimientos para que ella fuese feliz con Hirasawa-senpai.

—Eso fue algo muy maduro de tu parte, Kotaru. Realmente has cambiado mucho en estos meses.

—Créame, señora Nakano, no ha sido fácil ese cambio. Literalmente tuve que comerme mis palabras.

Mientras tanto, tras haber comido las galletas y bebido el té, Yui y Azusa estaban recostadas en la cama de la menor, en completo silencio. Mientras la joven Hirasawa solo disfrutaba de acompañar a su novia, esta pensaba en las palabras que, a modo de broma, su madre había dicho minutos antes. La posibilidad de recuperar sus recuerdos con solo ser abraza por la chica tenía al lado sonaba demasiado fantasiosa, tomando en cuenta que, al despertar tras el accidente, fue lo primero que experimentó y no dio resultado. "¿Y si no fue el tiempo suficiente?" fue la duda que cruzó por su mente en ese momento. "Nada pierdo con intentarlo" pensó mientras se giraba para mirar a la castaña.

—Yui, por favor, abrázame —dijo con un leve sonrojo.

—¿Estás segura, Azu-nyan? Podría lastimarte.

—Completamente. Quizás mamá tenga razón y eso me ayude a recuperar mis recuerdos.

Yui asintió incorporándose y ayudando a Azusa a hacerlo. Luego, con suma delicadeza, la envolvió en sus brazos, siendo correspondida. Al momento del contacto de ambos cuerpos, la joven Nakano comenzó a sentir esas pulsaciones en su cabeza que siempre se manifestaban cuando intentaba recordar, pero no les dio importancia. Sin embargo, dichas pulsaciones comenzaron a intensificarse con el paso del tiempo, hasta convertirse en dolor. Esto hizo que la pelinegra se aferrara cada vez con más fuerza a su amada, resistiendo con todas sus fuerzas aquel que mal que la aquejaba.

—¿Te sientes bien, Azu-nyan? —preguntó Yui al notar el aumento en la fuerza del abrazo que ella le daba, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

—No ne me sueltes. Por favor, Yui, no me sueltes —suplicó la menor cuando el dolor comenzaba a ser insoportable. Ella sentía que, en cualquier momento, perdería el conocimiento, pero no quería soltar a la joven Hirasawa.

Entonces su mente se puso en blanco, aferrada a la otra chica solo por inercia.

Ya no sentía dolor. Tampoco los brazos de Yui. Azusa se vio a sí misma completamente sola, en un lugar absolutamente vacío, sin poder moverse. Quiso hablar, pero su voz también se había ido. De pronto, del vacío comenzaron a formarse varias siluetas, difusas, pero que ella reconoció: sus padres, sus amigos de infancia, Kotaru. Esas siluetas comenzaron a hacer una especie de danza en torno a ella, convirtiéndose en un círculo de humo, del que comenzaron a aparecer varias escenas de su vida.

Las primeras eran borrosas, pero Azusa las reconoció de inmediato. Eran los recuerdos de su infancia. El primero nítido de ellos fue ver a su padre enseñándole a tocar la guitarra. La joven volvió a sentir esa misma alegría que sintió la primera vez que logró tocar una melodía en ella y la emoción con la que se lo relató a Kotaru. Los recuerdos avanzaron hasta que apareció uno que, pese a ser claro, no lo reconoció al principio: su graduación en secundaria y el paso a preparatoria. Se sintió triste al verse despidiéndose de su mejor amigo y prometiendo que hablarían seguido. Estos sentimiento hicieron que asimilara esa memoria como suya, lo mismo que con los recuerdos siguientes: su primer día en Sakuragaoka, la mala primera impresión que le causó ver a las chicas del club de música ligera vestidas de animales, el concierto de bienvenida, el desencanto que se llevó al darse cuenta de lo poco serias que eran, el primer abrazo que Yui le dio, el origen de su apodo, su decisión de quedarse con ellas a pesar de todo, el campamento de entrenamiento y ver a su amada tratando de mejorar, el festival escolar y cómo ella ni siquiera quería tocar sin la joven Hirasawa, el segundo año de preparatoria, cómo poco a poco se fue enamorando pese a no querer aceptarlo, el viaje a Londres, su despedida a sus mayores, su experiencia como presidenta del club, el problema con Ui, el inicio de su relación con Yui, su graduación, su entrada a Ritsumeikan y el reencuentro con Kotaru, su discusión con él por su orientación sexual y el momento del accidente.

Todo se puso negro, pero Azusa comenzó a sentir el calor que la joven Hirasawa emitía, al igual que sus brazos rodeándola. Ahora todo estaba claro para ella.

—¿Por qué me lo ocultaste, Yui? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Kotaru y yo ya no somos amigos? —preguntó entre sollozos, sorprendiendo a la castaña.

—¿Recuperaste la memoria, Azu-nyan?

—Sí, pero responde a mi pregunta.

Yui guardó silencio al no tener una respuesta para esa pregunta. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en que pudiera revelar esa información, además de que preferiría que su novia se enterara por boca de él. Ella no quería ser chismosa. Azusa rompió el abrazo, insistiendo en obtener una respuesta.

—No creí que fuese algo que yo debiera decir, sino algo que el mismo Sato debía revelar. Además, siempre te viste feliz siendo su amiga, no quise arruinar eso.

—Yui, sabes bien que no me gusta que me oculten cosas. Kotaru atacó nuestra relación de una forma horrible y no se ha disculpado por eso, al menos no conmigo.

—Conmigo sí, y dijo que quería hacerlo cuando recuperaras tus recuerdos. Créeme que jamás pensé que terminaría intercediendo por él, pero, te lo ruego, escúchalo. Sato ya no es el mismo que nos atacó hace tiempo.

—Lo sé. Ese Kotaru siempre se me hizo extraño, mientras que el actual, desde mi accidente, es tal como lo recuerdo de mi infancia. Pero espero que se disculpe conmigo por ser un completo idiota.

—Eso haré, Azusa. Por eso estoy aquí —intervino Kotaru desde la puerta, acompañado por Ayana. Para sorpresa de ellas, el chico se postró a los pies de la joven Nakano y, antes de poder pronunciar palabra alguna, rompió en llanto—. Por favor perdóname… Todo lo que dije esa vez estuvo mal… estaba cegado por unas estúpidas creencias y te lastimé en lugar de apoyarte…

—Supuse que no me apoyarías, ya que siempre supe que nunca te agradaron las parejas homosexuales. Pero creí que respetarías mi forma de pensar en lugar de intentar cambiarla. Supongo que esperé demasiado. Pero eso no significa que no hayan dolido tus palabras. Siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo, pero te desconocí esa vez. Ese no era el Kotaru Sato que conocía. Y estos meses, tras el accidente, confirmaron eso. —Kotaru levantó la mirada al escuchar estas palabras. Azusa continuó—. No recordaba nada de los últimos tres años, absolutamente nada. Pero sí te recordé a ti y actuaste tal y como siempre lo hiciste. También vi cómo tu relación con Yui iba evolucionando y me alegró ver que la chica que decía ser mi novia (y lo es) y mejor amigo comenzaran a llevarse bien. Solo por eso te perdono. Pero no quiero volver a ver a ese Kotaru Sato que intentó cambiar mi opinión y mi gusto… —La joven Nakano no pudo terminar su discurso, ya que el chico se había lanzado a abrazarla. Esta era la primera vez que él hacía eso, ya que ella solía disgustarse con el contacto físico, algo que cambió gracias a cierta castaña que observaba a este par de amigos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Shiny Nodofonio: 1. Jeje.  
2\. Ok, no contesto.  
3\. Haciendo chistosa una autocrítica  
4\. Ok, te entiendo.  
5\. Jeje otra vez  
6\. Ok, no he perdido el toque cómico.  
7\. Sep, tú lo dijiste  
8\. Así es…  
9\. Aquí no sé qué decir.**

 **Chobits3: vamos a ver qué pasa con ese par. Y ya lo hizo.**

 **Cami-rin-chan: tienes razón, para eso está ahí el ¿concejal estudiantil? O como se le diga. Digamos que a Yui se le pegó de tanto andar con Ritsu. Y Azusa regresó a reclamar su lugar como protagonista.**

 **Ok, parece que la música clásica funciona mejor que la gregoriana para inspirarme…**

 **Gracias por leer, see you.**


	23. 21-Decisiones

**21-Decisiones**

Azusa estaba de vuelta y, esta vez, para quedarse en la universidad. En las semanas anteriores le habían realizado varios exámenes, tanto cognitivos como físicos y académicos para constatar que sus recuerdos se habían restaurado correctamente y que estuviera en una condición lo suficientemente fuerte para retomar sus estudios en la universidad. Con un parte médico óptimo, reiterándole las recomendaciones de no excederse físicamente con su brazo y no cargar demasiado personal por largos períodos de tiempo, la joven guitarrista regresó a Kioto el último día del verano, instalándose de nuevo en su residencia universitaria para iniciar, el siguiente día, con el segundo semestre de su primer año de carrera.

Angela y Kotaru se alegraron mucho al verla entrar al salón aquella mañana, al igual que muchos de sus compañeros de clase. La única que mostró desagrado fue Akari, quien trataba de no hacer contacto visual con la joven Nakano. Esta le restó importancia a esa actitud y centró su atención en sus emocionados amigos.

—Bienvenida de nuevo, Azusa —dijo Angela con una sonrisa.

—Gracias. Me alegra estar de vuelta con ustedes. Espero no hacer mal tercio.

—Nunca lo has hecho. Además, Kotaru y yo solo somos amigos.

Al escuchar esto, la joven Nakano fijó su mirada en el joven Sato, mostrando un gesto de decepción. El chico bajó la mirada avergonzado.

—¿En todo este tiempo no has sido capaz de declararte, Kotaru? Estás muy cerca de perder a una valiosa chica por culpa de esa actitud.

—Lo siento, Azusa. —A pesar del regaño, él sonrió, recordando la declaración que Angela le había hecho tiempo atrás.

—No creo que debas regañarlo. No después de haberle contagiado tu enfermedad —intervino Akari, haciendo que los otros jóvenes la miraran con desprecio, especialmente Angela, quien cerró sus puños preparándose para golpear a la pelirroja.

—No vale la pena discutir con alguien que piensa de esa forma —dijo Kotaru al notar la postura de la chica de mechones azules—. Aunque le expliquen con manzanas que no hay ningún problema con la homosexualidad, no lo va a entender. Esa información no cabe en su dura cabeza.

—Eres un caso perdido, Sato. Creí que aún era pronto para salvarte de esas malditas enfermas que...

—¡Señorita Yuigahara! —exclamó el profesor encargado de esa clase, sorprendiendo a Akari—. No permitiré esa clase de menosprecio a sus compañeros. Por favor compórtese.

La pelirroja asintió. Lo último que quería era meterse en problemas con el cuerpo docente, así que tuvo que reprimir sus palabras.

A la hora del almuerzo, Azusa, tras disculparse con sus compañeros por no consumir sus alimentos junto a ellos, fue en búsqueda de alguien con quien quería hablar, alguien a quien quería agradecerle por ser un apoyo, no solo para ella, también para Yui y la banda en general: Ui, a quien halló comiendo junto a Jun. Para ambas fue una grata sorpresa ver a la joven Nakano de regreso.

—¡Me alegra tanto verte de nuevo, Azusa-chan! —exclamó la menor de las Hirasawa abrazando a la pelinegra.

—Vamos, no exageres, Ui. Nos vimos casi a diario en el verano —replicó Azusa con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé, pero no esperaba verte tan pronto en la universidad. Creí que tendrías que estar otro mes en casa.

—El médico autorizó mi regreso. Solo tengo que seguir algunas recomendaciones.

—Imagino que también regresas a la banda —intervino Jun.

—No del todo. Puedo volver a los ensayos, pero, por al menos un mes más, no puedo tocar de pie, ya que el peso de la guitarra podría resentir mi tórax. Además, siento que aún no recupero mi nivel.

—Claro, Ui toca en Sunflower mientras tú vas y disfrutas de los postres y el té. Has pasado mucho tiempo con Yui-senpai.

—No digas esas cosas, Jun.

Al mismo tiempo, Kotaru y Angela caminaban en silencio por un lugar apartado del campus. Esto por iniciativa del chico, argumentando que quería despejar su mente tras lo dicho por Akari en la mañana, además de las clases.

Mientras caminaban, la chica de mechones azules rememoraba aquel beso que, tiempo atrás, le había dado al joven junto al que marchaba, preguntándose si él había sentido algo con ese acto, o no. Una parte de ella aún deseaba que él hubiese reaccionado correspondiéndole el beso y, tal como en las películas de Hollywood, haberle jurado amor eterno en esa ocasión. Para ella era dolorosa cada vez que se veía en la obligación de aclarar que solo eran amigos.

—¿Estás bien, Angela? —preguntó Kotaru al ver a su compañera levemente ruborizada.

—Sí… No es nada, no te preocupes —respondió la chica con nerviosismo.

—¿Segura?, estás toda roja.

—Completamente segura. Solo… —Angela guardó silencio, tratando inútilmente de buscar algún pretexto para explicar su sonrojo. Kotaru suspiró con tristeza.

—Parece que no he recuperado del todo tu confianza.

—¡No! ¡No es eso! Solo pensaba en lo diferente que sería todo si hubiésemos tomado otras decisiones.

Kotaru guardó silencio momentáneamente, asimilando lo dicho por su compañera. Él sabía perfectamente que nada puede cambiar el pasado. Todo el tiempo se perciben las consecuencias de cada acto realizado y cada decisión tomada. Los aciertos se celebran. Los errores son enseñanzas para no volver a cometerlos. El joven Sato había aprendido eso en los últimos meses, mientras postergaba una respuesta por temor a lastimar a quien la solicitó. Pero él consideró que el tiempo de darla había llegado.

—Aún esperas mi respuesta, ¿verdad, Angela?

Esta pregunta hizo que el rubor volviera a aparecer en las mejillas de la joven Yuuki.

—Sí. La espero desde que me declaré a ti. La he esperado todo este tiempo. Pero no quiero presionarte. Entiendo que no es fácil dejar ir a alguien que no corresponde a tus sentimientos, que prefirió a alguien más antes que a ti.

—Pero nuestros casos son diferentes, ya que tú nunca perdiste la esperanza. Tampoco te alejaste aun cuando tenías miedo de salir lastimada. Incluso cuando no me dirigías la palabra, estabas ahí, recordándome con tu silencio mi error. Si dilaté mi respuesta todo este tiempo, fue porque no quería que pensaran que te estaba usando. Ya sabes, tengo mala fama. Pero creo que ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para no temer que hagan comentarios de ese tipo. Angela, lo siento por ser tan idiota y estar obsesionado con una idea anticuada y llena de prejuicios. Y ahora te pregunto, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

—No. —Esta respuesta dejó a Kotaru desconcertado, al punto de no ver una sonrisa traviesa que se había formado en el rostro de Angela, quien, aprovechando la confusión de su compañero, se acercó a él y lo beso. Esta vez, el joven Sato sí correspondió al beso de la chica, haciéndola feliz de vivir ese instante en sus vidas—. No lo dudes, es obvio que quiero serlo— dijo antes de volver a besarlo.

Si bien, la idea de Azusa era volver a ensayar con sus compañeras esa tarde, ellas, por iniciativa de Ritsu y Yui, cambiaron sus planes a último momento, organizando una improvisada fiesta de bienvenida para la menor. Gracias a los recursos que ellas habían obtenido en Uji no Sunflower los últimos meses, ambas castañas habían comprado un pastel de banana, uno de los sabores favoritos de la joven Nakano, y, a parte de los juegos que ellas hacían, tocaron un pequeño concierto para su compañera reingresada, quien no pudo evitar sonreír ante este gesto de aprecio.

De regreso a su residencia, acompañada por Yui, Azusa continuaba sonriendo, lo que llenaba de alegría a su novia.

—Te gustó nuestra pequeña sorpresa, ¿verdad, Azu-nyan? —preguntó la joven Hirasawa con una pícara sonrisa.

—Habría preferido ensayar, pero sí, me encantó. Muchas gracias, Yui.

—Te lo mereces. Eres un miembro importante de la banda y de nuestras vidas, especialmente la mía. Cada noche, desde tu accidente, lloraba mucho al saber que no estabas a mi lado. Incluso cuando despertaste eras bastante más distante conmigo, tal como lo eras cuando nos conocimos. Saber que fue mi culpa es algo que, al día de hoy, me sigue atormentando.

—Creí que ya habíamos hablado de eso, Yui. Hayas o no hayas cometido esa imprudencia, igual habría ido a salvarte la vida. Ambas estamos vivas y eso es lo que importa.

—Pero nada de eso habría pasado si yo no fuese tan imprudente, Azu-nyan.

—Pero pasó. Y aprendiste la lección, ¿no?

—Sí, pero… —Azusa puso su dedo índice sobre la boca de Yui para silenciarla, mirándola con ternura.

—Sin peros, senpai. La vida es un constante ensayo y error. Apegarse a los hubiera y lamentarse por los errores cometidos es algo que nos hace mal a todos. No te mortifiques más con eso, por favor. Te amo y quiero que sigas siendo la niña inocente, alegre y optimista de la que me enamoré y de la que sigo profundamente enamorada.

Sin dar tiempo a alguna respuesta, la pelinegra acercó sus labios a los de la castaña, tomando posesión de estos. Con este gesto, todos los temores de la mayor desaparecieron. Quizás ese accidente se pudo evitar, pero esa experiencia, a pesar de todo, sirvió para fortalecer los lazos que unían a las dos guitarristas.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Shiny Nodofonio: 1. Pobechita  
2\. #SíSePudo  
3\. Jajajajaja  
4\. Esa iba a ser la frase que iba a subir a Instagram, pero lo olvidé  
5\. Gracias por el aplauso  
6\. Así es.  
7\. Thanks  
8\. Ok  
9\. Parece que le sirvió el break**

 **Cami-rin-chan: aunque si dejas de leer en el bus corres el riesgo de dormirte. Y sí, ya entramos en la recta final, aunque aún no sé cuántos capítulos queden. Bien, la operación "redención de Kotaru" fue exitosa.**

 **Chobits3: aquí está la continuación.**

 **Gracias por leer, see you**


	24. 22-Ataque Mediático

**22-Ataque mediático**

El ambiente en la universidad era calmado. Mientras la mayoría de los estudiantes tomaban sus clases de forma normal, los más comprometidos con los clubes y el consejo estudiantil preparaban todo lo relacionado con el festival universitario que se avecinaba. Todo esto sin saber lo que un par de hermanos planeaban hacer en contra de la institución.

Ellos sabían que la parte más conservadora de la sociedad tenía una fuerte influencia sobre las directivas de la universidad, y que su apoyo económico era bastante significativo. Exponer ante esa parte de la sociedad los "libertinajes" que se estaban permitiendo entre los estudiantes pondría contra las cuerdas a los mandamases de la institución. Hacerles llegar esa información a los conservadores no sería una tarea fácil, pero este par de hermanos tenía el apoyo de su padre, el reconocido periodista Akihito Yuigahara, quien se encargaría de dar a conocer esta situación.

Ignorando todo esto, las chicas de Houkago Tea Time ensayaban fuertemente para su presentación en el festival universitario, fecha que marcaría el regreso de Azusa a los escenarios. Durante la etapa final de su recuperación, sus compañeras habían mantenido la línea creativa, preparando tres nuevas canciones para la ocasión, una cantada por Mio, otra por Mugi y otra por Yui. Las tres canciones contrastaban tanto con el estilo de la banda, como entre ellas. La de a bajista, contrario a su carácter, era bastante pesada. Esto debido a que ella había descubierto que Black Sabbath y Avenged Sevenfold tenían cada una un guitarrista zurdo, lo que hizo que se obsesionara con ellas, escuchándolas durante todo su tiempo libre. En contraste, las otras dos canciones eran tranquilas, especialmente la de Yui, quien la escribió cuando recibió una muy mala noticia días atrás.

En aquel entonces, ella, su hermana y Azusa estaban reunidas en su residencia, ultimando detalles del regreso de la joven Nakano a los escenarios. El teléfono de la mayor sonó y ella, al ver que se trataba de su madre, contestó. Escucharla preguntar por Ui con la voz entrecortada le preocupó bastante, lo que le hizo poner el altavoz.

—Niñas, les tengo malas noticias. La abuela Tomi acaba de fallecer —anunció Aki entre sollozos. Escuchar esto rompió el corazón de las hermanas Hirasawa y conmovió a Azusa.

Tomi Ichimonji había sido muy importante en la vida de las castañas. Ella las había cuidado desde pequeñas tan amorosamente como si de sus nietas biológicas se tratase, algo que los siempre ocupados señores Hirasawa agradecían profundamente. Yui era la más apegada afectivamente a la anciana, queriendo siempre devolverle toso lo que había recibido de ella, desde dulces hasta consejos para su vida. Tan importante era en su vida "la abuela", como le decía, que fue la primera persona en enterarse de su orientación sexual y de su enamoramiento hacia Azusa, recibiendo un invaluable apoyo de parte de ella.

En brazos de la joven Nakano, Yui lloró intensamente la partida de Tomi, suplicando a las deidades que la llevaran directamente al paraíso. Azusa, en silencio, acariciaba la espalda de su amada. Ella sabía que era mejor así. No hay palabras que alivien la partida de un ser querido.

Tras las honras fúnebres, Yui se mantuvo aislada de sus compañeras de banda, tratando de hacer lo único que se le ocurrió para agradecerle a Tomi por todo lo que le dio en vida: escribirle una canción. La letra, al igual que las otras que había escrito, fluyó en solo una noche. Pero la música era tema aparte. Por más que lo intentó, la joven Hirasawa no logró componer un arreglo que le satisficiera. Suspirando resignada, decidió pedir ayuda a su novia.

Al enterarse de la situación, Azusa meditó momentáneamente en cómo poder ayudar. Ella sabía que Yui, a pesar de no tener vastos conocimientos en teoría musical, era buena creando arreglos, lo que le hizo sugerir que la canción no fuese hecha para guitarra, lo que resultaba irónico. Agradeciendo esta sugerencia, la joven Hirasawa fue en búsqueda de Mugi.

Solo bastaron unos minutos para que Yui viera los resultados deseados. La joven Kotobuki supo complementar, a través de las teclas del piano, los sentimientos que la que la guitarrista transmitía con su voz. Entre lágrimas, la castaña agradeció a la rubia por ayudarla con ese pequeño homenaje a aquella mujer que fue como una madre para ella.

Al presentarla a sus compañeras, el ambiente íntimo que se percibía entre Yui y Mugi, así como la solidez en la interpretación de ambas, hizo que Mio y Ritsu decidieran no participar y dejarla tal cual estaba, solo el piano y la voz. La joven Hirasawa agradeció esto, ya que iba acorde a su idea original. Aun así, le pidió a la bajista que aprendiera la letra, en caso de que rompiera en llanto a mitad de la presentación en el festival. Con esto en mente, el quinteto trabajó con más énfasis en las canciones escritas por las jóvenes Akiyama y Kotobuki.

En el transcurso de los días, Azusa notó una misteriosa sonrisa en el rostro de Akari, algo que la hacía desconfiar aún más en ella, sensación que compartía con Angela y Kotaru. Era inevitable para ellos ponerse en alerta cuando la pelirroja andaba cerca, aunque nunca actuó. Nadie esperaba la forma en la que se dio ese ataque.

El día previo al inicio de del festival, a las 8 de la noche, en el programa periodístico más visto de todo Japón, se emitió un informe a cargo de Akihito Yuigahara, mostrando lo que él consideraba una grave conducta que varios alumnos de la prestigiosa universidad Ritsumeikan estaban presentando. Fotografías y videos mostraban a varias parejas homosexuales actuando cariñosamente en el campus, mientras la voz del periodista denunciaba a las directivas de la universidad por permitir esto, como si fuese el más atroz de los crímenes. Luego fueron mostrando algunos testimonios contra este comportamiento, para finalizar con una grabación de la discusión que marcó el ya pasado distanciamiento entre Kotaru y Azusa.

—Este problema no es solo moral. Dados los bajos índices de natalidad que actualmente presenta nuestro país, estos comportamientos en nuestros jóvenes ponen en riesgo nuestro futuro. Nuestra milenaria cultura puede desaparecer gracias a estos desenfrenados deseos carnales, a menos que pongamos un alto a esto.

Con estas palabras finalizó ese informe, dando inicio a una reacción masiva en redes sociales. Comentarios a favor y en contra de lo dicho iban y venían, convirtiendo el tema en tendencia. A pesar de la hora, Kotaru, Angela, Yui, Azusa, Ui, Jun, Ritsu, Mugi, Mio y Satoru se reunieron en el departamento de la baterista y la tecladista, tratando de encontrar cómo solucionar este asunto.

—¡Esa pesadilla no quiere terminar! —exclamó Kotaru tras ver su antigua versión en pantalla.

—Cálmate, Kotaru. Todos sabemos que ya no piensas de esa forma.

—Eso no evita que mi pasado me persiga, Angela. —Un suspiro de frustración acompañó estas palabras. Para el joven Sato, esa parte de su pasado representaba un tormento. Su miedo a perder a quienes son importantes en su vida por esa historia era la mayor pesadilla que experimentaba. Verse rodeado por los brazos de su amada le tranquilizaba, pero no era suficiente.

—Sabía que Yuigahara era capaz de cualquier cosa, pero esto es ir demasiado lejos —dijo Azusa con una notable molestia.

—El problema es que nosotros, como estudiantes, no podemos hacer mayor cosa. Solo esperar a que las directivas tomen la decisión correcta.

—Tu realismo no ayuda en nada, Koizumi —intervino Ritsu—. ¿Qué pasó con el chico optimista que solías ser?

—Sigue ahí, Tainaka, pero es difícil ser optimista cuando la reputación de la universidad está en entredicho por un informe amarillista.

—Odio admitir que Koizumi-senpai tiene razón —afirmó Jun—. Nosotras y muchos de nuestros compañeros están en este momento con un pie fuera de la universidad. Todo para salvar su "reputación". Sato, Yuuki, Mio-senpai y él son los únicos que están a salvo.

—Pero, si ustedes se van, nosotros también —aseguró Mio—. Ustedes son nuestras amigas y esa es la forma en la que los apoyaremos.

—Chicos, ha salido un comunicado de la universidad —anunció Mugi, mirando su móvil.

—Eso fue rápido —pensó Yui en voz alta mientras la tecladista compartía el enlace del comunicado a sus compañeros para que pudieran leerlo.

 **Comunicado de la Universidad Ritsumeikan  
Tras ver el informe presentado por el señor Akihito Yuigahara en el programa Voces del Sol Naciente, donde se hace ver a la universidad como un ente promotor de malas costumbres y considerado que:  
1\. Nuestra institución garantiza el acceso a la educación a todas las personas, sin importar sexo, raza, creencias, ideologías ni orientaciones sexuales.  
2\. Reconocemos el valor de todas las personas por su desempeño en los ámbitos académicos, deportivos y/o artísticos y no por cuestiones personales.  
3\. Cada alumno tiene total libertad de hacer con su vida privada lo que considere lo mejor para ellos.  
La universidad resuelve:  
1\. Que garantiza la continuidad de todos sus alumnos en sus respectivas facultades.  
2\. Que hará caso omiso a cualquier sugerencia dirigida a impedir que alguno de nuestros alumnos continúe sus estudios  
3\. Que procederá a tomar medidas legales contra el programa Voces del Sol Naciente por difamación contra nuestra institución.**  
 **Firmado: Haruki Yamada, rector.**

Ante este comunicado, los chicos suspiraron aliviados, aunque aún no podían estar tranquilos.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Shiny Nodofonio: 1. XD  
2\. Amén hermano  
3\. Sep, aunque esa no fue seleccionada.  
4\. Por fin  
5\. Esta fue la seleccionada.  
6\. Yo no lo dudo.  
7\. Jajajajaja**

 **Chobits3: me alegra que te haya gustado. Aquí está la continuación.**

 **Gracias por leer, see you.**


	25. 23-Reafirmación

**23-Reafirmación**

El ataque mediático de los Yuigahara había desatado un gran caos. Pese a que el comunicado de la universidad había dado un parte de tranquilidad a los alumnos afectados en cuanto a la continuidad de sus estudios, las cosas estaban lejos de solucionarse. El revuelo social causado por ese informe se había trasladado al campus. Fuertes discusiones entre quienes apoyaban a los homosexuales y sus detractores se escuchaban a diestra y siniestra, y los entes de control solo intervenían si esas discusiones se tornaban violentas o pasaban a las manos. Para rematar, el comité de padres citó a una reunión urgente a la junta directiva, algo que podría reversar las decisiones tomadas por el rector la noche anterior.

Haruki llamada, el rector, se sentía con la soga al cuello. Sabía que hizo lo correcto a apoyar a sus alumnos, pero el comité de padres era demasiado influyente y un apoyo económico vital para la universidad, sobre todo su presidente. Él era un reconocido hombre de negocios, y era el que más dinero aportaba a la institución desde que su única hija había comenzado a estudiar ahí el año anterior. Sin su apoyo, el programa de becas se vería seriamente afectado.

Aquel hombre llegó temprano a la universidad, quedándose un rato contemplando aquel campus donde, años antes, había pasado los mejores años de su vida. Fue en ese lugar donde conoció a su esposa, que en aquel entonces era una estudiante de intercambio venida de una de las más prestigiosas universidades finlandesas. Caminando hacia un árbol, el caballero puso su mano en el tronco, donde aún se conservaba un corazón tallado, en cuyo interior estaban las letra traspasadas por una única flecha. Sonrió con nostalgia al recordad sus años de juventud, alegrándose de saber que la promesa que significaba ese tallado aún permanecía vigente.

Antes de que sus pensamientos le hicieran perder la noción del tiempo, decidió encaminarse a las oficinas de la universidad. Pero al darse la vuelta para iniciar su marcha, halló a una joven rubia que era el vivo retrato de su esposa cuando tenía esa edad, exceptuando el hecho de que la mujer nunca tuvo las cejas pobladas.

—¿Qué hace aquí, padre? —preguntó la joven.

—Sabes que no son necesarios esos formalismos cuando estamos solos, Mugi. Estoy aquí para garantizar que el festival universitario se lleve a cabo.

—Tan solo aplaza la reunión una semana. Como presidente del comité de padres, puedes hacerlo.

—Este asunto no da espera, Mugi. No cuando tu seguridad, la de tu novia y la de tus amigas están en riesgo.

—¡No exageres, papá!

—No lo hago, hija. Es en situaciones como esta donde el peligroso extremismo se hace más visible. Lo mejor es ponerle un alto a esto antes de que algún daño sea hecho. Tú ocúpate de las actividades del festival, que el gran Minato Kotobuki se encargará del resto. —El hombre finalizó su pequeño discurso acariciando la cabeza de su hija, quien no pudo evitar sonreír ante este gesto.

En otro punto de la universidad había tanta tensión que el ambiente se sentía aplastante. Miradas llenas de odio se dejaban ver alrededor de ese salón, todas ellas dirigidas a Akari, quien no parecía darles importancia. Con la reunión entre el comité de padres y la junta directiva de la universidad, ella daba por hecho que las decisiones del rector expuestas en el comunicado de la noche anterior iban a ser reversadas.

Pocos alumnos sabían quiénes eran los integrantes del comité de padres (sus respectivos hijos y el consejo estudiantil, quienes debían guardar el secreto). Solo era de conocimiento público que eran parte de la élite económica, ya que siempre el comité era mencionado en los agradecimientos por su enorme aporte monetario. Mantener su anonimato fue una decisión tomada a raíz de varios incidentes, donde los "amigos" de los hijos de los integrantes aprovechaban esto para obtener ciertos beneficios que no les correspondían.

Al ser de la élite económica, era muy frecuente que sus ideologías fuesen conservadoras. De esto farfullaba Akari cuando Angela, Kotaru y Azusa llegaron al salón. Los tres veían cómo una chica, que era la presidenta del salón, queriendo detener las innecesarias e inútiles discusiones que ya se presentaban, intentaba hacer que sus compañeros se enfocaran en los últimos detalles para el festival, pero nadie le hacía caso. Todo cambió cuando la fuerte voz de la joven Nakano se hizo notar.

—¡Dejen de perder el tiempo! Tenemos demasiadas cosas que hacer como para estar discutiendo un asunto que no está en nuestras manos. Nuestra prioridad ahora es que nuestra casa del terror salga bien. Ya verán las directivas y el comité de padres a qué decisión llegan.

—¿Quién te puso al mando, Nakano? —preguntó Akari con tono desafiante.

—Las circunstancias, ya que ninguno de ustedes quiere escuchar a la presidenta Tenjo. Así que quiero verlos trabajar. ¡Manos a la obra!

La pelirroja bufó al no poder contradecir a la pelinegra, quien respaldó sus palabras comenzando a colocar la lúgubre decoración en el salón con la ayuda de Kotaru. Uno a uno, sus compañeros siguieron su ejemplo.

—Me sorprende que no le reclamaras a Yuigahara por lo que hizo su padre, Azusa —comentó el joven Sato.

—Ya habrá tiempo para eso, Kotaru. Lo importante ahora es el festival.

Quien sí reclamó por el informe de Akihito Yuigahara fue Ritsu, inmediatamente al ver a Atsuya, quien quiso evadir el asunto culpando de todo a Akari.

—No quieras librarte de la responsabilidad que compartes con tu hermana. Ustedes dos y su progenitor están igual de involucrados en este asunto. ¿Qué quieren lograr? ¿Qué rayos ganan haciendo esto?

—Solo tratamos de hacerles ver el error que cometen con sus desviaciones. Después de todo, el hombre está hecho para la mujer y viceversa.

—¡Deja de decir esas sandeces, Yuigahara! Está bien que no estés de acuerdo con la homosexualidad, pero eso no te da derecho a querer cambiar los gustos de las demás personas. Cada uno es libre de hacer lo que quiera asumiendo las consecuencias de sus actos. Si estoy mal por enamoraron de otra chica, ¡es mi problema! Y será mejor que tu padre vaya redactando su retractación, porque nada va a impedir que la universidad nos siga apoyando.

—Eso está por verse, querida Tainaka.

Al oír esto, Ritsu miró con rabia a Atsuya, intimidándolo.

—Si las miradas mataran, ya habrías caído muerto, Yuigahara —comentó Ayame, quien veía la escena con una sonrisa burlona—. Pero es bueno que no lo hagan. Necesitamos mano de obra para nuestro maid café y no queremos que Hinata se enoje.

—Buen punto. Ni siquiera Hayase-senpai puede calmarla cuando se enoja.

Los minutos avanzaron mientras los alumnos ultimaban detalles para la apertura del festival, aunque algunos no podían ocultar lo nerviosos que estaban por saber qué se resolvería en la reunión entre las directivas y el comité de padres, que en esos momentos estaba próxima a finalizar, aunque recién tocaban el tema por el que se habían reunido.

Uno de los padres dio su opinión, respaldando a Yuigahara e incitando a que las parejas homosexuales se disolvieran, y si no lo hacían, debían ser expulsados. Las demás personas reunidas guardando silencio en espera de la respuesta del rector.

—Lamento discrepar de su opinión, pero para mí, ser homosexual no es motivo de expulsión. Además, el lineamiento que le he dado a la universidad ha sido el de respetar las libertades de cada alumno y no discriminar a ninguno por ninguna razón. Mientras sea el rector, eso se mantendrá.

—No puedo creer que diga eso, Yamada —protestó otro hombre—. Apoyar ese libertinaje es inaudito. Mi familia no apoyará esto.

—La mía sí —intervino Minato, sorprendiendo a los demás.

—¿Cómo puede decir eso, Kotobuki? Usted que es uno de los hombres de negocios más importantes de todo el país.

—Con más razón debo decirlo. Aprender a convivir con aquellos que tienen diferencias es la clave del progreso en esta nueva era. Vivir en el pasado, creyendo que solo quienes se ajustan a la norma deben ser aceptados, es algo que irremediablemente nos lleva al fracaso. Nuestra cultura no a terminarse solo porque una pequeña parte de la población tenga relaciones sentimentales con personas de su mismo sexo. Ellos seguirán siendo una minoría, una que merece nuestro respeto, incluso si no compartimos su forma de ser. Si no están de acuerdo conmigo, son libres de irse.

—Pero, ¿qué hay de la reputación de la universidad? —insistió el primer hombre en hablar.

—Una universidad incluyente tiene mejor reputación que una que no lo es, especialmente entre los jóvenes. Además, tener una u otra orientación sexual no interfiere en nada con el desempeño académico —indicó el rector. Minato asintió en señal de apoyo.

—Bien, si Kotobuki está de acuerdo, no podemos objetar —suspiró con resignación el segundo hombre en protestar.

Instantes después, durante el discurso de inauguración del festival universitario, Haruki reafirmó lo expresado en el comunicado de la noche anterior, así como la no discriminación hacia ninguno de los alumnos. Muchos respiraron aliviados, no solo por ellos mismos, sino por sus amistades hacia ellos. Sin embargo, los hermanos Yuigahara, notablemente molestos, abandonaron las instalaciones.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Chobits3: Menos mal. Aquí está la continuación.**

 **Shiny Nodofonio: 1. De alguna forma, ambas partes acertaron  
2\. Sad  
3\. Of course  
4\. Al señor Kousaka no tantos, por su edad  
5\. Yo tampoco**

 **Cami-rin-chan: noté tu ausencia. Aún no se les ha comprobado nada en su contra, pero ya veremos qué pasa.**

 **Gracias por leer, see you**


	26. 24-Festival Universitario

**24-Festival Universitario**

Finalizado el discurso de apertura, donde Haruki dejaba en firme su decisión de apoyar a sus alumnos, se dio inicio al festival universitario de Ritsumeikan. Dos días en los, en teoría, que todas las preocupaciones de los alumnos se dejaban de lado para disfrutar de las diferentes actividades artísticas y recreativas que se ofrecías. La afluencia de personas externas a la universidad fue mayor que la del año anterior, superando el temor que había desatado el informe periodístico de Akihito Yuigahara.

Pese a la buena actitud que intentaba mantener, Azusa estaba sometida a una fuerte dosis de estrés, lo que sacaba su mal carácter. El abandono de Akari solo empeoró las cosas al dejar un vacío difícil de llenar por sus compañeros. Mientras Kotaru atendía a los visitantes, Angela colaboraba hasta donde podía, supliendo las funciones que debió haber desempeñado la pelirroja, pero sus deberes en el club al que pertenecía le hicieron ausentarse en el momento de mayor afluencia en la "casa del terror".

La joven Nakano veía que nadie más podía reemplazarla al estar todos ocupados y, justo en ese momento, ella también debía irse a ensayar con la banda. Frustrada, quiso gritar y desahogar todo lo malo que traía acumulado, pero no podía hacerlo. Por respeto a los visitantes reprimía todo lo que podía, a sabiendas de que estaba a punto de estallar. De repente, se vio envuelta por unos cálidos y familiares brazos que hicieron que todos sus malos sentimientos y pensamientos se esfumaran de golpe.

—¿Qué te he dicho de los abrazos en público, Yui? —reclamó pese a disfrutar el momento.

—Que, a pesar de todo, te gustan —respondió la joven Hirasawa con alegría—. Vine a decirte que el ensayo se pospuso hasta la noche —comentó adelantándose a lo que su novia iba a preguntar.

—¿Por qué? Espero que no sea un pretexto para Ritsu-senpai y tú puedan escapar de sus responsabilidades y divertirse.

—Para nada, Azu-nyan. Ricchan tiene algunos problemas con la actividad de su facultad debido a que los Yuigahara se fueron. Mio-chan, Mugi-chan y yo pensamos que podrías estar pasando por lo mismo y por eso pospusimos el ensayo.

—Ya veo. Y gracias. Realmente me han quitado un gran peso de encima.

Yui sonrió en respuesta y se marchó del lugar. Pese a no mentir respecto al aplazamiento del ensayo, ella y Mugi acordaron trabajar en ese espacio para afinar detalles de la canción en honor de la abuela Tomi.

Tal como la joven Hirasawa había dicho, Ritsu y sus compañeros sufrían por el vacío dejado por Atsuya. Si bien, la baterista no había asumido un rol de liderazgo, sí debía soportar el carácter fuerte de Fujiko y su intimidante mirada seria. El grupo había decidido organizar un puesto de comidas, nombrando como líder de ese proyecto a la joven Hinata, quien usó lo que había aprendido de su padre para guiarlos.

Atsuya sería uno de los encargados de la cocina, preparando los alimentos que se servían aquel día. Ritsu optó por suplirlo por iniciativa propia, mostrando esas dotes culinarias que solo sus amigas y familiares conocían.

—Tainaka, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —cuestionó una chica que también ayudaba en la cocina.

—Adelante.

—¿De casualidad eres misándrica? Ya sabes, esas mujeres que odian a los hombres y, como eres lesbiana...

—Para nada. —Ritsu quedó completamente extrañada con esa pregunta. Para ella, no tenía sentido. —¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Por la forma en la que tratas a Atsuya-kun.

—No generalices solo por un caso específico. Yuigahara quiso meterse en mi vida a la fuerza, cambiar mis gustos, separarme de mi novia... Incluso hacer que nos echaran de la universidad. Si alguien te hiciera algo parecido, también lo querrías lejos de tu vida, ¿no crees?

—Puede que tengas razón, pero no es razón para odiar a todos los hombres.

—Estas muy confundida. —Ritsu suspiró con desgano. Jamás pensó que alguien podría decir tal sinsentido

—¿Acaso hay algún hombre que no odies? ¿Alguno que ames?

—Mi padre, mi hermano Satoshi, mi suegro, el novio de mi mejor amiga, el padre de mi mejor amiga… la lista sigue, señorita.

—Tainaka, Kawashima, dejen su conversación para otra ocasión, que ya llegan los clientes —regañó Fujiko. Las dos chicas solo se limitaron a asentir.

Al día siguiente, la afluencia de público aumentó levemente. Muchos de ellos eran viejos conocidos de las integrantes de Houkago Tea Time, personas que semana a semana las veían en Uji no Sunflower y que, ahora, las verían en la universidad. Esto tranquilizó a las jóvenes, especialmente a Mio, al no tener que enfrentar a tanta gente nueva. Las cinco vestían completamente de negro, por deseo de Yui, algo no tan habitual en ellas, pero que les lucía muy bien.

Llegada la hora del concierto, el telón se abrió dejando ver únicamente un piano de cola y un micrófono puesto sobre una base. Yui y Mugi entraron caminando juntas e hicieron una reverencia al público. Luego, la rubia se sentó al piano y comenzó a tocar una melodía suave y lenta, seguida por la voz de la castaña. Cada palabra que salía de la boca de la joven Hirasawa trasmitía lo que quiso decirle en vida a la abuela Tomi, pero nunca logró expresar. Por momentos, su voz parecía querer quebrarse, pero ella fue lo suficientemente fuerte para impedir que eso pasase. Aun así, varias lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas, sinónimo de su tristeza por haber perdido a aquel ser que la acompañó en muchos momentos de su vida y que ahora le cuidaba desde el cielo. Su fortaleza terminó justo tras la última silaba que pronunció. La joven Kotobuki aun interpretaba los últimos acordes del tema cuando Azusa salió al escenario a abrazar a su novia y así darle la fortaleza que necesitaba en aquel instante, mientras el conmovido público se deshacía en aplausos.

—Gracias a todos. Esa canción se titulaba Kimi ni Arigatou y está dedicada a una gran mujer que dejó este mundo hace poco tiempo —dijo Yui en medio del aplauso, aún en brazos de la joven Nakano. Mientras hablaba, un segundo telón se levantaba, permitiendo ver la batería, el teclado y los amplificadores en las sombras. Las dos guitarristas fueron en busca de sus instrumentos mientras Mugi tomaba la palabra.

—¡Buenas tardes! Sean todos bienvenidos a nuestra presentación en el festival universitario de Ritsumeikan. Hoy traemos algunas novedades que preparamos para todos ustedes. Ya escuchamos la primera, Kimi ni Arigatou, y vamos con otra novedad. Para todos ustedes, esto se llama Kousaten.

Mientras el público aplaudía, Mugi comenzó a tocar los primeros acordes de la canción, iniciando a cantar unos compases después. La letra usaba los cruces de caminos como analogía de las personas con las que compartimos parte de nuestras vidas. En el precoro, se comenzó a escuchar el sonido del teclado, sin que se viera quién lo interpretaba. Complementando la fuerza del coro, el resto de la banda comenzó a tocar, acompañando perfectamente a la voz y el piano de la rubia. La canción finalizó en medio de un nuevo aplauso.

—Muchas gracias a todos —dijo Mio mientras el personal de logística retiraba el piano del escenario—. Como pudieron notar, hoy nuestra amiga Azusa Nakano está de regreso, luego de algunos meses de ausencia por un accidente. Esto no significa que nuestra querida Ui Hirasawa, quien la reemplazó mientras se recuperaba, se retire completamente del grupo. Ella nos estará colaborando en algunas canciones, como Kousaten, donde tocó el teclado. —La joven castaña hizo una reverencia mientras era aplaudida, para luego retirarse del escenario. Su misión esa noche estaba cumplida—. Bien, es hora de ponernos pesadas con una tercera nueva canción. Esto se llama Pollution.

Con esta canción, Houkago Tea Time mostró su lado más oscuro. Riffs pesados, una batería lenta, pero fuerte y la poderosa voz de la bajista mostraron lo que estas chicas podían hacer. Mugi y Yui armonizaban en algunas partes de la canción, una en las notas altas y la otra en las bajas. Tras el solo, ejecutado por Azusa, vino una parte suave, para finalizar la canción con fuerza nuevamente.

Justo cuando el tema finalizaba, hubo un corte de energía en el lugar, lo que tomó a todos por sorpresa. Murmuraciones sobre la posible causa de esto se escuchaban a diestra y siniestra, pero nadie daba una razón certera del hecho. De pronto, una voz masculina comenzó a escucharse en medio de la multitud, a través de un megáfono. Una que Ritsu reconoció de inmediato.

—Damas y caballeros, espero que hayan disfrutado del concierto que estas "señoritas" han dado, ya que será la última vez que puedan hacerlo luego de lo que les voy a decir. Ellas, todas ella, son lesbianas.

El silencio reinó por unos instantes, dado lo difícil que, para algunos, fue asimilar esta información. Quienes ya estaban al tanto de esto le restaron importancia al asunto negando con la cabeza, pero algo, quizás la oscuridad reinante, les cohibía de hablar.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? —preguntó otra voz masculina aprovechando el silencio. —Eso no hace que sean mejores o peores músicas. Es un tema de la vida privada de ellas.

Un sí generalizado respaldo las palabras de aquel chico que defendía a Houkago Tea Time.

—¿Acaso no ven la mala influencia que eso representa? ¡Los va a contagiar a todos! —Mientras hablaba, las luces del auditorio se encendieron, revelando la identidad de quien hablaba: Atsuya Yuigahara.

—Serás tú el primero por esa mentalidad, señor gay de closet —ironizó el otro chico, Satoru Koizumi, desatando una risa generalizada, seguida de un abucheo hacia el pelirrojo, quien, entre maldiciones, abandonó el auditorio.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Shiny Nodofonio: 1. Sí, yo también  
2\. Exacto  
3\. No está mal. A decir verdad, yo también me la imaginé así  
4\. Lo curioso es que tengo a alguien entre mis contactos de Facebook que tiene ese discurso  
5\. Eso  
6\. Bien por eso  
7\. Bien, un par de vistas extra para las estadísticas.**

 **Chobits3: me alegra que te haya gustado, así como el one-shot que le hice a la baterista.**

 **Gracias por leer, see you.**


	27. 25-Castigo y arrepentimiento

**Bienvenidos al penúltimo capítulo**

* * *

25-Castigo y arrepentimiento

Las integrantes de Houkago Tea Time estaban indignadas, especialmente Ritsu. Haber saboteado su presentación fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Desde ese momento podían afirmar que odiaban a Atsuya y esperaban que sus actos fueran severamente castigados.

Por su parte, el consejo estudiantil había llevado el caso ante la junta de directiva de la universidad, dejando en sus manos la toma de una decisión acertada. Después de todo, cuando el chico cortó la energía, dejó inutilizable el interruptor del circuito que alimentaba al sistema de sonido, afectando a todas las bandas del club de música ligera y a la obra que el club de teatro planeaba estrenar al cierre del festival.

Azusa, Kotaru y Angela creían que, tras todo lo ocurrido, Akari seguiría brillando por su ausencia en las clases, pero estaban equivocados. La sorpresiva presencia de la pelirroja se sintió como un baldado de agua fría para sus compañeros, quienes procuraban evitarla a toda costa. La joven Yuigahara, por su parte, actuaba como si eso no le importara, limitándose a tomar apuntes y prestar atención a cada explicación que daban los profesores.

A la hora del almuerzo, ella quiso mantenerse alejada de sus compañeros, refugiándose en una zona boscosa y apartada del campus. Ganarse el odio generalizados de ellos por tener una opinión impopular no era lo que tenía en mente, pero terminó sucediendo. Con la reafirmación de las directivas en su apoyo a las parejas homosexuales, supo que no podía vencer y decidió solicitar un cambio de universidad. A diferencia de su hermano cuya era más que obvia por sabotear el festival, ella optó por dejar de molestar y terminar el año lectivo alejándose de cualquier problema lo más que pudiera. Lo último que quería era manchar su hoja de vida con alguna sanción disciplinaria.

Sentada a la sombra de un árbol, consumió sus alimentos con algo de desgano. Apenas unos meses atrás gozaba de popularidad entre sus compañeros, pero eso se esfumó cuando su homofobia salió a flote.

—Si tan solo me hubiese quedado callada —murmuró sin saber que alguien más estaba ahí, escuchándola.

—Si tan solo no hubieses querido imponer tu opinión como verdad absoluta.

Akari, de la impresión que le dio escuchar esa voz femenina, dio un salto de casi un metro de distancia mientras gritaba. Luego, giró para ver el lugar donde se hallaba previamente, encontrando un rostro que sonreía de forma pícara, enmarcado por varios mechones teñidos de azul.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Angela Yuuki? —preguntó la joven Yuigahara tratando de controlar su agitada respiración.

—Kotaru y yo solemos venir aquí cuando Azusa está con la banda. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Disfrutaba de mi soledad hasta que llegaste.

—Tu rostro decía otra cosa —intervino Kotaru, llegando al lado de su novia—. De hecho, creo que estabas a punto de llorar.

—Cualquiera lo haría por el simple hecho de que todos lo odien por tener una opinión diferente.

—En tu caso, no es por eso, Yuigahara —acotó Angela—, sino por querer imponernos tu opinión a la fuerza, como dije antes. Estás en todo tu derecho de decir qué te gusta y qué no, pero querer que todos pensemos igual que tú fue un grave error.

—Te daría la razón de no ser por el hecho de que ustedes cambiaron la opinión de Sato...

—Ellas no me forzaron a cambiar de opinión —interrumpió Kotaru—. Lo hice por iniciativa propia al darme cuenta que tener un pensamiento tan extremista estaba mal.

—¿Y eso te da derecho a pensar que alguien como yo, con una férrea formación conservadora, va a cambiar de opinión tan fácil como lo hiciste tú?

—No fue fácil para mí, Yuigahara. Estuve a punto de perder a Angela y a Azusa y aún seguía con la mente cerrada, hasta que sucedió el accidente. Es muy doloroso saber que lo último que te diga alguien especial que no quiere volverte a ver. Ese dolor generó mucha culpa en mí al darme cuenta de lo mal que habíamos quedado.

Los tres jóvenes guardaron silencio tras estas palabras. Akari mantenía la mirada baja, evitando todo contacto visual con sus compañeros. Su orgullo no le había permitido ver lo prejuiciosa que era y cómo aquel "propósito" de su vida solo era algo que, de continuar, la mantendría eternamente sola. Los dos chicos que tenía al frente le habían ofrecido su amistad sincera el día que se conocieron. Ella rechazó esto con sus actos. Instintivamente puso su mano sobre su mejilla al recordar el golpe que se ganó por insultar a la hermana mayor de Angela, y un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

—Soy una idiota, ¿verdad? —rio con amargura—. Siempre creí que mi misión era asegurar que todos siguieran las enseñanzas que me inculcaron desde niña, incluso pasando por encima de las libertades individuales. Sabía que eso me haría impopular, pero nunca pensé que estaría completamente sola. —Tras dar un largo suspiro, la pelirroja se postró ante sus compañeros—. Espero que puedan perdonarme por todo lo que he dicho y hecho. No quiero partir sin estar en paz con ustedes.

—¡¿Partir!? —exclamaron Kotaru y Angela al tiempo.

—Sí. El próximo semestre me cambiaré de universidad. Tomando en cuenta todo el mal que les he hecho, creo que es lo mejor.

—Si así piensas, te deseamos la mejor de las suertes y esperamos que no vuelvas a cometer los mismos errores que con nosotros —afirmó Kotaru.

—De nuestra parte no hay rencores. Todo está en el pasado. Lo que queda es el presente con miras al futuro. —Angela, mientras hablaba, tomó el rostro de Akari y lo levantó, para que ella viera la sonrisa que le obsequiaba.

Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, las integrantes de Houkago Tea Time, Satoru Koizumi y los hermanos Yuigahara fueron llamados a la oficina del rector de la universidad, anuncio que los tomó por sorpresa. Azusa y Akari fueron las primeras en llegar, seguidas por Mio y su novio. La pelirroja se desilusionó de que la pareja llegase tan pronto, quería tener algo más de tiempo a solas con la joven Nakano. Yui y Mugi fueron las siguientes en llegar, provenientes de la biblioteca, siendo Ritsu y Atsuya los últimos en llegar.

Una vez dentro, el rector les pidió que relataran su respectiva versión de lo sucedido el día anterior. Tras escucharlos, afortunadamente sin discusiones, reveló el motivo de su llamado.

—Muchachos, me temo que, tras todo lo ocurrido, debo tomar medidas. Lo primero es que, definitivamente, el señor Akihito Yuigahara no va a retractarse de lo que dijo en ese informe, pero el canal de televisión sí lo hará, según me informó su abogado esta mañana. Lo segundo es que, por los daños causados en la planta física de la universidad y entorpecer las actividades del festival escolar, el joven Atsuya Yuigahara queda expulsado.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó repentinamente el pelirrojo—. No quería permanecer en este nido de anormales. —Tras decir esto, salió de la oficina, furioso.

—Creo que, si no es necesaria nuestra presencia, nos retiramos también —dijo Ritsu segundo después de lo sucedido.

—¡Esperen! —exclamó Akari cuando los demás iniciaban su marcha, postrándose ante ellos—. Sé que, probablemente, no de crédito a lo que voy a decirles ahora, pero lo diré para sentirme mejor. Delante del rector Yamada, les pido sinceramente perdón por todo lo que he dicho de ustedes en estos meses, especialmente a Nakano y a Hirasawa-senpai. Trataré de ser tolerante con ustedes en el tiempo que me queda aquí, ya que pedí traslado.

—Es una pena que terminemos así —dijo Yui, agachándose junto a la pelirroja—. Siempre quise creer que, de una u otra forma, seríamos amigas. Quizás en otra vida lo seamos, nunca se sabe. Creo hablar en nombre de todos al decir que te perdonamos, y te deseamos lo mejor en tu nuevo camino y esperamos que puedas tener éxito profesional.

—Gracias. De verdad, muchas gracias por todo.

Tras decir esto, Akari se puso de pie y limpió las lágrimas que tenía en sus ojos. Luego hizo una reverencia y se retiró de la oficina.

—Hirasawa, Akiyama, Tainaka, Kotobuki, Nakano —El llamado del rector hizo que las chicas se pusieran algo nerviosas—. Solo quiero agradecerles por dejar el nombre de la universidad en alto. Sé que ustedes son la banda que toca en Uji no Sunflower. Muchos de sus clientes son amigos míos y me han hablado muy bien de ustedes, y que siempre mencionan a Ritsumeikan en sus presentaciones. Koizumi, gracias por defenderlas ayer de Yuigahara.

—Era mi deber, señor rector —respondió Satoru.

—Claro. Si no lo hubieras hecho, te las verías con el puño izquierdo de Mio —comentó Ritsu entre risas, que se contagiaron entre los presentes, incluyendo a la bajista, que agradeció en su interior esta broma, con la que el ambiente se aligeró bastante. Tras esto, los jóvenes se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Chobits3: Me alegra que te haya gustado. Aquí está la continuación.**

 **Shiny Nodofonio: 1. In all your fucking face  
2.** **Así** **se** **habla** **.  
** **2.5. No, no tiene nada que ver.** **Ese capítulo lo escribí escuchando esa banda sonora y se me vino a la cabeza el apellido. Nada más.  
3.5 Falacia ad hominen (creo que así se escribe).  
3.75. Y sí, grande Satoru Koizumi.  
3.99. Nah, eso ya sería repetirme** **demasiado** **  
4\. Creo que pelinegra le queda bien.  
5\. De** **nuevo** **, gracias.**

 **Gracias por leer, see you.**


	28. 26-Logros

**26-Logros**

La paz reinaba por aquellos días en la universidad, luego de que todo el escándalo desatado por la familia Yuigahara finalizara. Akihito fue despedido de su trabajo poco antes de que un fallo del tribunal supremo de la prefectura de Kioto le exigiera retractarse de sus palabras. El periodista hizo caso omiso a eso, lo que le llevó a perder su credencial de prensa, dejándolo casi sin opciones laborales. Esto forzó a sus dos hijos a conseguir empleo y, en el caso de Akari, buscar cómo ingresar a una universidad pública, ya que el costo de una privada estaba fuera de su alcance.

Houkago Tea Time continuaba trabajando los fines de semana en Uji no Sunflower, donde su popularidad iba en aumento. Pero ninguna de sus integrantes podía imaginar las sorpresas que les aguardaban.

El día del vigésimo cumpleaños de Yui, un domingo, la guitarrista fue sorprendida cuando, al final de una de sus canciones, el señor Hinata subió a la pequeña tarima con un pastel en la mano, cantando junto a las demás integrantes de la banda y a los comensales el Cumpleaños Feliz. La joven Hirasawa tenía una enorme sonrisa al ver esta muestra de afecto. Con un pequeño discurso, agradeció a todos por celebrar un aniversario más de su venida al mundo.

Pero las sorpresas no terminaron ahí. Cerca de la hora de cierre del establecimiento, un par de hombres elegantemente vestidos entraban al lugar, ubicándose cerca de la tarima, donde Mugi mostraba todo lo que había aprendido de su instrumento desde niña. Para ella fue una sorpresa ver a esos caballeros ahí, especialmente a aquel que conocía bastante bien.

Por indicación del señor Hinata, el quinteto entró en el área reservada para los empleados, lugar al que los dos hombres ingresaron minutos después.

—¿Podemos ayudarlos en algo? —preguntó Ritsu con cautela al solo reconocer a uno de ellos.

—Tranquilícense, chicas. No venimos para nada malo —respondió el otro día hombre.

—Lo suponía, pero no deja de ser extraño que el siempre ocupado Minato Kotobuki venga a vernos. —Ambos hombres sonrieron ante el comentario de la baterista.

—Quien te oyera sin conocerme diría que no soy un buen padre. Pero no vengo a hablar de temas personales. Primero que nada: Mugi, felicidades. Superaste la prueba, al igual que ustedes, chicas. Muchas gracias por permanecer al lado de mi hija todo este tiempo.

—Para eso estamos —intervino Yui—. Desde el principio estamos con Mugi-chan por quien ella es y no por lo que posee.

—Eso me agrada —sonrió Minato—. Bien, lo segundo. Les presento a mi amigo, el productor musical Rei Kudou. Él ha venido las últimas semanas aquí, las ha escuchadoby está muy interesado en producirles un álbum.

—¡¿En serio!? —exclamaron las cinco chicas simultáneamente.

—Completamente en serio, chicas —respondió Rei con una amable sonrisa—. Ustedes cinco tienen algo especial que las hace sobresalir del resto de bandas del circuito. Sería una pena que no dieran el salto al profesionalismo. Puedo apostar a que, en unos años, ustedes serán reconocidas a nivel mundial, si empiezan ahora.

El quinteto se mostró bastante emocionado con esta propuesta. Era una oportunidad única y, dado que tenía el respaldo del señor Kotobuki, sabían que era real y que no podían dejarla pasar, así que aceptaron.

Como consecuencia de esta decisión, las chicas comenzaron a ausentarse del club de la universidad, dedicando ese tiempo a ensayos en presencia del señor Kudou y las primeras grabaciones, situación que preocupó a Akira. Ella veía a Yui en clases con la misma actitud de siempre, así que no podía explicarse lo que sucedía. Además, cada que preguntaba, la joven Hirasawa respondía con evasivas. Cansada de esta situación, decidió seguirla una tarde, descubriendo con agrado que el quinteto se reunía en un estudio de grabación cercano.

Viéndose atrapadas por la joven Wada, las chicas no tuvieron más opción que revelar lo que estaban haciendo, explicando que querían sorprender a sus compañeros de universidad cuando el sencillo que grababan por esos días saliera al mercado.

—Me asusté mucho con su ausencia. Llegué a pensar que algo malo les había pasado (otra vez) y por eso dejaron el club de lado —regañó Akira tras escuchar la explicación de sus "rivales".

—Gracias por la preocupación, Akira-chan —respondió Yui con una sonrisa—, pero esta vez nuestra ausencia es por algo bueno.

Con el correr de los días, las grabaciones del sencillo debut de Houkago Tea Time avanzaban a buen ritmo. La canción escogida fue Fuwafuwa Time, tema que llevaba 4 años siendo interpretado por el quinteto en casi cada presentación que tenían, y que a Rei le fascinó. Como lado b, tanto el productor como la banda escogieron Kimi ni Arigatou. Yui tuvo que grabarla en cinco tomas, ya que el recuerdo de la abuela Tomi hizo que su voz se quebrara en más de una ocasión.

Fuwafuwa Time salió a la venta una semana antes de navidad, teniendo muy buena recepción y ventas. La mayoría de los alumnos de Ritsumeikan lo compraron, al igual que los clientes habituales de Uji no Sunflower, los familiares de las chicas, e incluso las antiguas compañeras y profesores de ellas en Sakuragaoka.

—Parece que iniciamos el camino a la fama con el pie derecho —comentó Yui viendo las cifras de ventas del sencillo. Ella y Azusa estaban en la residencia de la mayor, siendo la última vez que estarían en ese lugar aquel año.

—Tienes razón, Yui. Estoy muy feliz por ustedes. —Pese a que la joven Nakano mostró una sincera sonrisa, su novia mostró preocupación ante esas palabras.

—¿Por qué te estás excluyendo?

—Porque no hice parte de la creación de ninguna de las dos. Fuwafuwa ya había sido escrita cuando yo llegué y Arigatou es solo de ti y de Mugi-senpai.

—Eso no importa, Azu-nyan. Tú eres parte de nosotras y, por eso, de todo el crédito. Houkago Tea Time somos las 5 y todas recibimos el éxito que la banda. Además, tienes arreglos en Fuwafuwa que marcan la diferencia entre una versión con solo una guitarra y otra con dos. Y la idea de que Arigatou no lleve guitarras fue tuya. —Azusa sonrió al escuchar esto.

—Tienes razón. ¿Sabes? A pesar de todo, sigo siendo un poco insegura sobre mí misma. A veces pienso que no merezco todo lo bueno que dices de mí, ni qué viste en mí para que te enamoraras.

—A veces yo también me pregunto qué fue ese algo que hizo a mi corazón decidirse por ti. Por más que lo pienso, simplemente llego a la conclusión de que amo todo de ti, tanto bueno, como no tan bueno. Desde que nos conocimos hemos pasado por muchas adversidades, y seguimos juntas a pesar de todo. Lo que más deseo es que podamos seguir con nuestro amor por siempre, que, sin importar lo que pase, nunca nos separemos. De hecho, quiero casarme contigo, Azu-nyan.

—Yui, ¿sabes lo difícil que es para una pareja como nosotras que aprueben legalmente un matrimonio? Ademas, aún estamos muy jóvenes. Ni siquiera somos mayores de edad. —Pese a querer parecer ruda, una sonrisa en su rostro delataba que esa propuesta le hacía feliz.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero también sé que no es imposible, y que siempre pongo mi mayor empeño en lograr lo que quiero lograr, aunque tarde en hacerlo. Supongo que, de aquí a diez años, ya estaremos casadas. Puede que, incluso, seamos madres.

—Eso es bastante optimista, Yui. ¿Y qué hay de la banda?

—Eso va en el ámbito profesional, pero me gustaría que sigamos en Houkago Tea Time por mucho tiempo. No importa si somos famosas a nivel mundial o no. Solo quiero divertirme haciendo música contigo, con Ricchan, con Mugi-chan y con Mio-chan. La fama es efímera, pero no la diversión.

Azusa rio tímidamente ante estas declaraciones, sin siquiera imaginar qué tan acertada Yui estaba.

Antes de lanzar su primer álbum, las chicas lanzaron otros dos sencillos, uno de ellos perteneciente a la banda sonora de una serie anime que traspasó las fronteras del país del sol naciente, convirtiendo a Houkago Tea Time en una de las bandas más importantes de Japón a nivel internacional.

Pese a su popularidad y a las constantes giras, ellas lograron graduarse de la universidad y, cuando no tienen ninguna obligación como grupo, ejercieron sus profesiones por un par de años, hasta que fue rentable para ellas vivir de la música.

Finalmente, tras cerca de dos años de disputas legales, el 14 de mayo de 2019 un juez del tribunal de familia de la prefectura de Chiba aprobó la legalidad del matrimonio de Yui Hirasawa y Azusa Nakano, quien desde ese día, legalmente pasó a formar parte de la familia de su ahora esposa.

Las dos guitarristas organizaron una pequeña fiesta para celebrar su unión marital. Ahí, Yui reavivó su deseo de ser madre al ver a Angela embarazada.

—Parece que ya dejaste tu legado genético para la siguiente generación, Kotaru —dijo Azusa al dichoso esposo de la decendiente de la familia Yuuki.

—Sí —sonrió él—. Fue una inesperada, pero agradable sorpresa, al igual que tu matrimonio.

—¿Aún crees que mi amor es solo una etapa? —preguntó la nueva señora Hirasawa, señalando el anillo que simbolizaba su unión con Yui.

—Sabes que dejé de pensar eso hace años —respondió Kotaru fingiendo estar indignado. Luego miró hacia donde estaba su esposa, cuyo vientre era acariciado por la esposa de Azusa—. Si necesitan un donante, estoy a su servicio.

—Lo pensaremos, Kotaru —respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

 _FIN_

 **Chobits3: pues así, la historia llegó a su fin. Es una pena que no saliera más largo, pero el tiempo apremia.**

 **Ghost ficker rin: interesante nuevo nick, y extrañaba tus reviews, y los seguiré extrañando. Y sí, aún faltaba este capítulo. Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, y respecto a un próximo fic...**

 **Shiny Nodofonio: 1. Yo, de ti, también le pondría las medallas que alguna vez lucieron Kotaru y Angela.** **2\. Gracias.** **3\. Creo que nadie (?)** **4\. XD** **5\. Como dato complementario, Asuka, en su cameo, era estudiante de primer año de carrera.** **6\. Vi eso un poquito tarde...** **7\. Genial.**

 **Bien, supongo que este era un momento que tarde o temprano iba a llegar. Este no es solo el final de Amor por Siempre. Tampoco es solo el final de esta "duología". Es, de una u otra forma, el final de un ciclo en mi vida. No descarto que, en el futuro, pueda tener alguna idea para otro fanfic. De hecho, planeo continuar con los one-shots de cumpleaños de las chicas de HTT. Pero, de momento, este fue el último fanfic largo que escribí. Durante los próximos meses estaré metido de lleno en mi primera novela completamente original, con personajes creados por mí. Ese será un proyecto que estará en Wattpad y en Fiction Press (la plataforma hermana de Fanfiction). Espero contar con su apoyo en ese proyecto. Solo queda agradecer a todos los que estuvieron en estos casi tres años. De verdad, muchas gracias por su apoyo.** **Gracias por leer, see you again someday.**


End file.
